


Slytherins Spell

by LibrarianWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Golden trio doesn't happen, James and Lilly potter alive, Possible Ron Weasley Bashing, Possible dark Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle doesn't age, Voldemort isn't as bad, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarianWitch/pseuds/LibrarianWitch
Summary: Tom Riddle is Head boy and in the middle of his 7th year. On the night of his 18th birthday he is awoken by a searing pain one that leaves him with three initials and a date on his wrist, HJG, 1979. After finding out that the symbols are a result of an ancient spell cast by Salazar Slytherin himself to find his descendants soulmate and that she won’t even be born for another 35 years, Tom enacts a plan. One that has him changing the future as we know it.This is a story about Tom Riddle finding his light in the darkness that surrounds him and how one Muggleborn witch can change the fate of the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I would like to welcome you all to my story. Thank you for giving it a chance. 
> 
> This is my first work so I hope you can bare with me as I don't have a beta to read over this or have much experience but I do love to write.  
I am hoping to regularly update this work as much as I can but I am a full time University student so I may not get the chance, but my promise to you is that I will try as I know how annoying it can be getting hooked on a good story and then it never getting updated.  
I would love to read peoples comments and ideas they have for this story even negative, their is no promise of me replying to all but again I will try.  
I hope you enjoy.

The Spell

Tom 1944

Tom Riddle gasped in pain as he awoke from his sleep. 

His body was drenched in sweat and his right arm was burning as though a hot iron was being branded onto his wrist.

He reached over to his bedside table and grasped his wand casting a silent _lumos_ as he wrenched back his damp sheets and looked down at his wrist.

Gazing up at him as though they had always been there were three ink black letters and a date.

_HJG 1979_

He put his wand between his teeth so he was able to see clearly as he reached down with his other hand and ran his pale fingers over the ink, trying without success to rub it away.

His wrist began to burn even more as he touched the affronted area, noticing for the first time that it was slightly red around the small symbols as though someone had really branded him.

His brow furrowed. _What could it mean?_ he wondered. He knew of magic tattoos of course, he’d studied them along with all other types of magic, but he’d never heard of a type of magic that appeared on it’s own like this.

_Unless, no, they wouldn’t dare. _He knew no one would even dare try and do this to him at Hogwarts. He was leader and heir of Slytherin, feared and respected by all those in his house he knew that none of them would even think of trying their magic on him. _He was too powerful._

He didn’t think any other students at the school would either, not with him being Head Boy and with all of the student population either afraid, jealous or infatuated with him he knew that it couldn’t be a student who had caused this.

_A teacher? _He questioned, his brow furrowing even more. He only knew of one teacher that would do something like this to him.

_But what would Dumbledore have to gain from this?_ He thought, staring down once again at the small symbols.

After contemplating the endless possibilities of what they could mean and who or what they came from he decided his best bet would be to head to the library tomorrow morning and find out anything he could.

With a last glance at the symbols, he said a silent _Nox _before placing his wand once again on his bedside table and laying back down, his eyes staring at the roof of his head boy dormitory before falling into a restless sleep.

Tom cursed inwardly as he closed yet another dead end book and threw it onto a pile that he had made over the entirety of the desk. He noticed a young Ravenclaw witch turn her nose up at his treatment of the book and glared at her, making her scurry off behind some shelves. 

Over the last few days Tom’s frustration had grown as he had searched through countless books in the library trying to find any information about magically appearing tattoos, but he was unable to find a single source of information in any book to help him figure out what the symbols on his wrist meant.

He reached for another book in the pile, _Wizarding Markings and Runes for Completing Complicated Spells_, one of only a few left he hadn’t tried yet. He flicked through the pages ignoring notes on runes and spells used to make specific markings and how to create them. He stopped when he found a small paragraph entitled 

Traditional Wizarding Tattoos

_This is it!_ He thought eagerly.

'_Often it is very uncommon for Wizards and Witches to be seen with tattoos or any other markings as they are considered very much apart of muggle culture. Most Wizards or Witches who are seen with any type of tattoo or rune like marking are often Muggleborn or Half- Blood, or are working on rune magic. Rune markings are often more distinguishable as they mostly cover the chest and back area and are a repeated pattern of runes used for a spell that have been drawn on by the witch or wizard, and thus often disappear once the spell is complete. _

_However these tattoos or rune markings are not to be confused with the traditional pureblood custom known as the Soulmate Bond or Soulmate Spell. Which was often cast by traditional pureblood families to ensure their lines did not end. A witch or wizard would cast the spell on a young member of their blood line and when they reached the age of eighteen their soulmates initials would appear on their body as would their own initials appear on their soulmates body. It is unknown what the incantation to cast this spell is as many pureblood families keep it within their own bloodline and often change the spell in some way to be more purposeful such as by bonding the two soulmates together so they will never find love in another only with their Soulmate.'_

Tom slowly looked up from the paragraph that he had just read, and glanced down at where the symbols were hidden beneath his school robes. _A soulmate bond?_ That was his only possible explanation, it all fit except for the part about the date, which puzzled him, as it wasn't for another 35 years. But everything else made sense. Today was the date of his birth. _His eighteenth year, _and all though he never revealed the date to anyone, not even his most loyal followers, someone had to know, someone had to have been aware of who he was as they had cast the spell on him when he was an infant if the book was to be taken as fact.

_But who?_

His first thought was of his mother, but no he knew that she had died during the first few minutes after child birth, that she had only lived long enough to tell the midwife what his name was. He knew of no one else who could have cast the spell, _except..._

The book had said that _Traditional_ Pureblood families would often cast the spell on their decedents to ensure the line continued on, so what if it wasn’t his mother who had cast the spell, but instead his original ancestor, Salazar Slytherin himself?

Quickly he shut the book and jumped up from his table in the library, with a flick of his wrist the books that were on his table got sent back to their places on the shelves and he was off through the door.

He strode purposefully through the halls, ignoring the stares and whispers and glad that he was so feared and adored that they moved out of the way for him.

He came to a stop in front of the entryway to the Head Dorms where a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin sat side by side, one reading and the other staring at the hall in silent contemplation.

“Password?” Rowena Ravenclaw said without looking up from her book. 

“I’m not here to get in, I need to talk to Salazar Slytherin, it’s about important house information” Tom stated firmly, keeping his voice low so those students still dawdling through the hall didn’t hear him and lag behind to hear what was so important the Head Boy had to talk to a portrait about.

Salazar didn’t show any indication that he had heard him or was interested to hear what he had to say, just continued on staring into nothing. Tom’s frustration grew, but he knew Salazar had probably spent years dealing with annoying students pestering him about questions he had no interest in, and probably thought Tom was just the same as them, an eager Slytherin student keen to learn some secrets.

Knowing what he needed to do but frustrated that people were still around Tom turned to the last students in the hallway, two Hufflepuff girls who were leaning against the wall giggling and casting nervous glances at Tom. 

He glared at them eyes narrowing dangerously, “If you two babbling fools do not leave this passage and go to your class I will take 15 points, from each of you” he snapped.

At the look on the Head Boy’s face and the threat of loosing house points they quickly scurried off to their class without another look in Tom’s direction. He waited until he was sure they were out of ear shot and that no one was hiding in the shadows before he spoke to the portrait again. 

_“I want to know, did you cast the Soulmate Spell on your bloodline!” _He spat in un distinguishable hisses to anyone else that was listening. 

Rowena Ravenclaw’s eyes widened at his use of Parseltounge, as she lowered her book and looked between Salazar and Tom a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Salazar eyes finally locked with Tom as if noticing he was there for the first time. Tom watched impatiently as the old wizards hand came up to his long white beard and began twirling it around his pale fingers.

It was a moment before he spoke,

“Rowena leave us, I need to speak with this _student_ alone” he said in horse voice not even looking at Rowena as he spoke, his eyes still fixed with Tom’s as if searching for deception.

Rowena looked as if she was about to protest before she huffed loudly and glared at them both, then closing her book with a loud snap she stood and walked out of the left side of the portrait, Tom saw her striding through the other portraits down the Hall.

_“You are a descendant of mine?”_ Salazar questioned speaking for the first time to Tom and in Parseltounge, his fingers still twisting around his beard in interest. 

_“Yes, I am your Heir” _Tom hissed back. 

Salazar simply nodded in response, Tom seethed inwardly as he had to repeat his question, not used to having to do so for anyone.

_“I want to know if you cast the soulmate spell on our bloodline, and if you altered it in any way?” _He questioned, trying to keep his tone as undemanding as possible, knowing that he would get no where if Salazar decided he didn’t like being demanded of.

_“Why do you wish to know?” _The portrait questioned, eyes narrowing slightly. 

Although most students would be in the Great Hall eating breakfast before class started, Tom looked left and right down the passage way, making sure once again that their were no curious eyes. All he needed was some snivelling Gryffindoor first year to go to Dumbeldore and tell him that they’d seen him speaking parseltounge and he would have Dumbeldore watching his every move even more so than usual.

He held up his right arm and pulled up his sleeve just enough to show his wrist, displaying the small inked symbols to the ancient wizard. 

Salazar smirked stopping his twirling of his beard momentarily. 

“_It is good to see my magic still has influence even centuries after I am gone”_

_“So you did do this?”_ Tom said accusingly lowering his arm back down and glaring at the face of the stupid smirking portrait. 

“_Yes, yes I did, I needed to ensure that my line would continue, that my magic would never be gone!”_ He said, eyes flashing, much in a way that Tom’s own did. 

“_So these initials, they are the initials of my”_… he paused as if he couldn’t quite speak the words… “_my soulmate then?”_ he spat the last part as if it was a bitter taste, trying not to sneer at the portrait who had caused this mess.

“_Yes”_ the portrait said simply, his hands resuming the twirling of his beard once again. 

Tom cursed at the thought, how could _he_, the Dark Lord!, have a s_oulmate_? He was not someone who had a soulmate, he was not someone who felt such things as love and emotion. No this would not do at _all_. 

He looked back to the portrait who had seemed to have resume his silent brooding from before. 

“_How can I change this, how can I get rid of it?”_ he hissed to the portrait 

_“There is no undoing it, those markings will remain on you until you have found your soulmate and both of you have accepted one another” _

This time Tom couldn’t hold back the anger that played on his features as a snarl escaped his lips,

_“What am I to do then, this was not part of my plan, this was your doing!”_ he growled.

Salazar glared at him, _“I thought as my descendant you would be more intelligent"_ he said snidely 

_"You have to find her, and accept her, there is nothing else to be done, whatever plans you had, she is now apart of them to”_ Salazar stated as if it was obvious.

Tom cursed, all last remaining hope of fixing the curse and getting rid of the fucking symbols died at those words. He glared back at the portrait remembering what else the passage in the book had said about some families altering the spell in different ways. 

_“Did you change the spell in any way, is there anything else that I should know about this fucking spell?” _Tom seethed at the portrait. He was loosing his patience quickly with the ancient wizard. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate, it was supposed to be him in charge of the world, wizarding and muggle alike, not with _another_ by his side. Especially not one dictated by his centuries dead ancestor! 

The portrait did not look at him when he spoke this time, but instead resumed starring into nothing, as if remembering the times he had once uttered the spell. 

_“Yes, I altered the spell to not only identify the initials of your soulmate, but to deter you from any other Witch, you will only find her interesting, captivating, all others will seem beneath you - _

Tom opened his mouth to tell the portrait that all were beneath him, but the portrait continued without being interrupted

_\- but that is not all. My bloodline is one of the most powerful left in the world, I was not going to allow just anyone to be the soulmate of my descendants. So again I altered the spell to match the person to them who was not just compatible mentally and physically but also magically, someone who was also as powerful as that witch or wizard of my line, to ensure that my line stayed the most powerful. And so I knew that to do that I would have to cross boundaries into time, that is why the date now appears with the initials. It is the date of the soulmates birth.”_

Tom stood their feeling shocked. _The date of the witches birth? He hadn’t expected that!_

_“But it says 1979, thats not for another 35 years! How is it possible that a witch born in 35 years time is my supposed soulmate?” _He hissed fighting the urge not to blast the portrait to splinters and then burn it to ash. 

The portrait Slytherin glared at him, not used to being spoken to in such a way even if it was his own descendant. 

_“You think I am foolish? _He asked, pointing a weathered wrinkly old finger at him.

Tom did not answer but only waited for the portrait to continue his explanation of his ancient spell work. After what seemed like hours, and Tom was about to demand if he ever intended on finishing his explanation Slytherin continued. 

_“I knew that by crossing boundaries of time by matching those of my line with the most compatible to them in the entire universe that age would be an issue. If one was born in one time and the other in another time it would not work. So until your soul mate is born and is of the age you are now you to will not age.”_

Tom couldn’t help the grin that graced his features, a rare occurrence for it being real and not fabricated to charm some teacher or witch. He would not age! Not at least for another 53 years it seemed, but his grin faltered, there had to be more, he knew all to well that it was never as that simple as that convenient that he was gifted with an extra forty years of youth and life. 

He frowned up at the portrait, eyes narrowing in accusation. 

_“What happens if I don’t find this **witch**, this **soulmate**”_ he asked cautiously. 

Salazars eyes hardened. 

“_You will find your soulmate and continue the bloodline, the bond will ensure you to forever be entwined in fate, **however** if you reject her then you will die and so will she.”_ He hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Tom sneered._“So to continue the bloodline you made the spell for your descendants to **die** if they don’t accept their soulmate, how does that continue your line if they are all dead?”_

Salazar rose from his wooden throne his eyes locked with Tom’s. 

_“If my descendant chooses to disobey **my** legacy, **my** magic then they are **not** of **my** blood they are **Not. My. Heir!”**_ He spat at Tom leaning as far forward as he could.

Tom hissed under his breath, _“And what if **she** rejects **me?**” _

_“Then the same will happen, **one cannot live without the other”**_ He spoke in a whisper like hiss, sitting back down on his wooden throne. 

At this Tom promptly stalked away, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would indeed burn the portrait to ash. 

He walked out of the front gates, ignoring the fact that class started 10 minutes ago. He had potions with Slughorn anyway and he had the professor so tightly wrapped around his finger that he could probably be gone for a month and Slughorn would still be fine with it.He strode towards the black lake, its dark murky depths ripping slightly as creatures from below swam close to the surface. He walked along the edge of the lake towards the forbidden forrest away from the castle ensuring that no one could see or hear him. 

His mind was whirling with the information he had gained and his mind kept replaying the words ‘_One could not live without the other’. What was he going to do? His plans, his desires all seemed squashed with the information of this spell. No this curse'._

On one positive note he didn’t have to deal with the issue for the next 53 years and in that time he wouldn’t age. Which meant he had that time to establish himself as the leader of the Wizarding world, gaining more power and followers whilst he still had his charm and allure that seemed so often to fade with age. But on the other hand he now had the problem of his soulmate.

He had never once thought about love or witches in that way. He had only used them to fuck occasionally when he was board or frustrated with his lack of progress. But they never were anything to him.He couldn’t help but slightly wonder what she would be like, '_if she was supposedly as powerful as Slytherin had said, could she best him? No, nobody could do that, not even someone who was magically compatible to him. He was above everyone.'_

He flicked his wrist accioing a flat round stone towards him and then skimming it across the water, watching it bounce far too many times than what was normal before sinking into the inky black depths of the lake. 

He knew he would never tell his followers about the spell. He wouldn’t let them know of why he remained as young as he was, he wouldn’t let them know that there was another who was like him, someone that could be used as a weakness. He wouldn't allow it. 

His anger spiked. _But what could he do if she refused him?_ He doubted that she would, there wasn’t one female in the whole school that didn’t swoon after him, _but what if she was the exception?_

He glared, using his wand to pick up another stone and hurl it as far as it would go across the lake before watching it splash down into the water.

“NOOO!” he screamed. He turned his wand to the nearby trees, firing curse after curse at them, never once uttering a sound. The only noise the blasting of the trees as they were smashed, torn, teared and burnt to splinters and ash. Finally after no trees remained in the vicinity around him he heaved out a deep breath.

He would not succumb to some ancient spell, he was the most powerful dark wizard to ever have lived and nothing would stop him from achieving his goals, not even some stupid soulmate.

He accioed another stone as a plan started forming in his mind. 

‘_Yes’ _he thought grinning as he sent the stone skimming over the water like the first.

He would use this time to establish himself as the darkest wizard to have ever lived. That would not change. Nothing would stop him in achieving that goal. And when the time came he would find his soulmate, and _train_ her, she would be his second another one of his followers, his most _loyal_. He would mould her from the very _start_, teaching her to be what _he_ wanted.

And if she did reject him, well he would have other ways to cheat death. He watched as the stone sunk down into the water like the others.

At that he grinned.


	2. His Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
So just a few points regarding this chapter so no one is confused.   
Firstly I have decided that although Voldemort still seeks the founders objects and the other items to make into Horcruxes he doesn’t make any as of yet, he has them as a sort of back up in case his soulmate rejects him and he needs to survive or come back after being rejected.   
Secondly Voldemort is still a dark powerful wizard but he isn’t as evil, and knows that there are other ways to gain power rather than killing and fear. (Even though he has still killed many people who have gotten in his way) my reasoning for this change is that because he hasn’t made any Horcruxes his soul and his rationality is still intact, which is why his group of death eaters although still dangerous are seen as a ‘political party’ with just extreme views and still wanting to go about getting power, as most of those in their are from powerful influential families.   
Hopefully this cleared some things up that I thought you might be confused about. If you have any more questions just ask me.   
Love LibrarianWitch x

1944

He was obsessed. 

That’s what Abraxas was thinking as he watched Tom in the library, yet again spending hours combing through the books piled up in stacks on the table next to him.

Abraxas watched from behind a dusty book shelf, careful not to be seen or he knew that he would be punished if caught, his _Lord_ did not take kindly to being watched.

Although he was still the fearsome leader of Slytherin, commanding and conducting power wherever he went, he had _changed_.

Ever since Christmas, which Tom always stayed at Hogwarts for, he was different. Spending hours alone, even more so than before, in the library or his private Head’s common room. 

He no longer gave as many orders to his followers, no longer did he seem as interested in playing the perfect Head boy. Instead he spent his time searching, reading through countless books for who knows what, no one dared ask.

Abraxas frowned, frustrated. 

_‘He is letting something get to him. He is letting his duties down. He is letting **us** down’_ he thought, not happy with his masters clear disinterest.

He knew that _others_ were starting to notice, starting to question his Lord’s ability.

* * *

Tom looked up from the book he was currently reading in the Library, noticing a flicker of movement behind one of the nearby shelves and a flash of platinum hair.

His eyes narrowed._ Malfoy._

_“Abraxas”,_ he spoke cooly in the direction he had seen him. 

Hesitantly a nervous Abraxas appeared around the corner of the shelf he had been hiding behind.

_“My Lord”,_ he spoke voice quivering slightly.

_“Not here you fool!”_ Tom spoke in a hushed whisper.

_“Do not utter that name here, there are too many curious ears._” 

_“Forgive me Tom.”_ Abraxas said nervously glancing around at the nearby students hoping no one had heard his mistake. 

Closing the book and placing it on the table Tom leaned back in his chair smirking, deciding to have some fun with Malfoy. It had been a while since he had had fun.

_“So do tell me, why were you spying on me.”_ he spoke in that same cool voice that anyone who did not know him would think was playful even happy, but to those who did know him knew that it was not to be trusted. 

Abraxas gulped nervously. 

_“I - I wasn’t I was j-just coming to see if y-you needed anything”_ he stuttered nervously.

Tom’s grin widened enjoying Abraxas discomfort. 

_“You need to get better at lying Abraxas. Now tell me what were you doing watching me.”_ He spoke a hint of threat lacing his words. 

Abraxs gulped again before slowly lowering himself into the seat opposite Tom. 

_“I was worried, I fear…I fear that you are forgetting your plans, you seem to have changed since Christmas, you seem no longer as interested in gaining power. I fear **others** are starting to notice this change to.”_ Abraxas spoke barely whispering the last words for fear of being crucioed right on the spot.

Tom’s stare turned to stone as his anger bubbled to the surface. _How dare they question him! How dare they assume anything!_

Abraxas eyes widened in fear at Tom’s expression. 

_“You dare to question me, to doubt me?!” _Tom’s tone now as cold as ice.

“_N- no, I just w-wanted to inform you that some have started to n-notice your ch-change”_, Abraxas said quivering in his seat.

Tom’s eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the Malfoy heir before him. Deciding if he should punish him or not. He did admit, he was one of his most loyal followers, if not the most. And he came from a very influential family that could be very valuable. _But_ he couldn’t allow the questioning and the doubting to continue. 

Tom decided that some truth would not hurt, especially if it would appease his followers and stop any more questioning. 

_“Tell those **others** that my plans have not changed I am simply... researching alternative ways to gain this power”_ Tom said voice still icy but less threatening than before.

Abraxas nodded, _“Y-yes my Lord,”_ he said ushering the last part in a whisper as he rose to stand. 

_“And Malfoy_,

Abraxas glanced back at Tom nervousl.,

_“Tell **them** if they ever **think** to question or doubt me again, **their** **doubts** will be the least of their worries”_ he spoke quietly but with venom clear in his voice.

_“Now get out of my sight”_ he said turning back to his book, rage still bubbling inside of him.

Abraxas all but ran from the library.

* * *

Tom clenched his fist, trying to hold down the anger bubbling beneath the surface. It would be no good to have a random outburst in the middle of the library he told himself. He had to maintain his cool persona.

He tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, _Secrets of the Dark Arts_, it was one from the restricted section. All he had to do was mention to Slughorn that he wanted to do some extra reading on rare potions and the old fool had written him a letter allowing him in to the restricted section. 

He had charmed the cover of this book to read _Goblin Wars_, making sure that nobody caught him reading a Dark arts book.

He had found some interesting spells and curses so far but nothing of much use to him for cheating death. He was just about ready to give up and move onto a new book when his eyes flickered over an unknown word. _Horcrux. _

His eyes glimmered maliciously as he briefly read the short paragraph underneath. _This was it._

* * *

1946 

Tom knocked on the old wooden door, a wide smile firmly in place as it swung open. A small house elf stood before him her large blue eyes starring up at him. 

_“Master Riddle, it is good to see youse sir, Mistress has been very eager for your arrival!”_ The house elf spoke in a squeaky voice.

_“Thank you Hokey, yes I am quite delighted for tea as well,”_ Tom spoke in his most charming voice.

_“Come come Master,”_ squeaked the elf as she ushered Tom inside the overly stuffy House.

Tom followed the elf into the large living area where he normally ate tea with Hepzibah, trying not to grimace at the overly frilly curtains and lace that adorned the entirety of the house.

He plastered his most charming smile onto his face as he walked over to a short plump witch with horrid orange hair and pasty white skin. She was sitting in a purple cushioned arm chair that clashed horrendously with her orange hair and pink robes.

“_Oh Tom you get more handsome every time I see you.”_ She giggled up at him from her seat offering her hand to him.

Tom bent and kissed her hand, trying not to screw up his nose at the horrid perfume surrounding the witch.

_“Not as lovely as you do Hepzibah,_” he spoke in what he hoped was a warm tone as he lowered himself into the arm chair opposite her.

She smiled flirtatiously at Tom.

_“Oh Tom you bad boy, how have you been, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, what have you been up to?”_ Hepzibah said her shrilly voice hurting Tom’s ears.

_“Just the usual, working with brogan and the shop, searching for ancient artifacts, nothing to strenuous,”_ he said stirring the tea that Hokey had handed him before taking a sip and grimacing at the amount of sugar in it.

_“Found any more rare gems for me Tom,”_ she giggled leaning towards him in earnest.

_“Nothing that would interest you Hepzibah, all very boring and if you ask me, nothing **quite** like what you have”_ Tom spoke giving her a grin.

Hepzibah smiled in response. 

"_Oh Tom you and I are just the same, nothing but the most finest pieces will interest us,”_ she giggled lightly stuffing a small pink iced cake into her mouth. 

Tom smiled, dipping his head in agreeance. 

“_Now that reminds me Tom, I did promise to show you my most prized pieces today on our last get together didn’t I,”_ she spoke in what Tom suspected she thought was an alluring voice.

Tom tried to refrain from acting to eager as the witch pulled a key from a long chain around her neck and handed it to Hokey.

_“Hokey go and get the pieces to show young Tom please, I think he is most deserving to be able to see them,”_ she smiled eyes glinting at Tom.

The elf disappeared for a moment with a quick '_pop_!' before once again reappearing, however this time with a small wooden chest in its hands. 

Tom gently placed his tea cup on the table next to him, turning his attention to the witch. He could feel the excitement in his veins as she waved her wand over the box and the lid slowly opened. 

Hepzibah first pulled out a small golden goblet, no bigger than his palm. It looked to be very old, not nearly as shiny as it once would have been. On one side it had an engraving of a badger sitting in a field and underneath the words barely readable. _Helga Hufflepuff._ Tom’s stomach did a small flip at it’s sight and his eyes flashed. 

But it was the next item that she pulled forth that caused a fit of anger and jealously to course through him.She opened a small blue velvet bag that was nestled in the chest and pulled out a long silver chain and on the end hung a golden octagonal locket with an ornate green _S_ in its centre. Tom’s eyes flashed dangerously at the sight of it. _Mine, _he thought. He couldn’t help but glower slightly at the witch who held it to her chest greedily. _How dare she hoard it for herself! She was not worthy to have such a possession, especially when it was rightfully his!_

Hepzibah smiled smuggly at Tom seeing the glint of something in his eyes and thinking that he was jealous of never owning something quite so rare.

_“Hokey go and get us some more Tea whilst we look at these **priceless** artefacts, I fear we will be here for quite some time admiring them,”_ she spoke haughtily, emphasising the word priceless as if to convey to Tom how rare they were. 

She slowly placed the artefacts on the table between them, her smug smile still in place as she watched Tom eagerly pick up the locket. She watched curiously as his eyes flashed with something she had never seen before. 

She opened her mouth to confirm that these were infact the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherins locket, but her words died on her lips as a green light engulfed her. Hepzibah never having noticed Tom reach into his robes for his wand.

* * *

Tom watched as Hepzibah fell back in her chair, her eyes open and unseeing, her last words still on her lips. He grinned wickedly as he quickly placed both items in his pockets before striding through the house and into the kitchen where the small house elf stood pouring two cups of tea. 

Hokey turned around at the sound of footsteps eyes widened in questioning at Tom’s appearance in the kitchen and then at the wizards outstretched wand pointed towards her.

Tom tilted his wand at the small elf’s head, before muttering '_Obliviate'_ and watching the elves large eyes glaze over in confusion. 

Making sure to get rid of his tracks Tom erased any memory of himself being at the house with Hepzibah. Then after casting a fake memory of the elf poisoning her mistress he apparated away from the scene. 

* * *

1957 

_“Why Tom, how interesting you look, it is as though you have not aged a day since you graduated from here,”_ Dumbeldore spoke quietly.

Tom withheld his sneer. 

_"Yes, I’ve always been quite good at looking after my health, and besides how old are you now Dumbledore?”_ He questioned snidely. 

Infuriatingly Dumbeldore only smiled. 

_“What is it that has brought you here today Tom?”_ Dumbeldore asked clasping his hands in front of himself and leaning forwards on his mahogany desk. 

_“I would like to apply for the position of the Defence Agains the Dark Arts Teacher,”_ he answered confidently.

Dumbeldore smiled again. 

_“And why Tom would you want to apply for a teaching position? Surely your skill set and effort goes beyond being a teacher, did you not have higher ambitions? I always thought you seeked something more challenging,”_ Dumbeldore asked, momentarily looking down at a bowl of lemon drops before choosing one and popping it into his mouth.

Tom glowered. 

_“Why yes but I feel as though being a Teacher is a challenge wouldn’t you say so? Shaping young minds every day. I feel I would be rather good as a professor, and DADA was always my best subject”_ he said choosing his words carefully.

Dumbedlore pretended to ponder the thought of having him as a teacher for a moment, looking him in the eyes before finally answering. 

_“I’m sorry Tom, but unfortunately we have already found or replacement professor, and although I strongly applaud your desire to shape young minds, I feel as though your efforts are best put... elsewhere”_ Dumbeldore said smiling as though he was apologising for serving herbal tea instead of black tea. 

Tom stiffened eyes narrowing slightly. 

_“So you are refusing to give me the position then Dumbeldore?”_ he said in a hiss.

_“As I explained Tom our position has already been filled”_ He said again. 

Tom stood, not certain he could be in Dumbeldores company again without hexing him. 

"_Good day then”_ he said curtly before walking out of his office and down the stairs. 

Dumbeldore only smiled. 

* * *

1979

Jean Granger laid panting on the hospital bed, her hair sweaty and sticking to her face as another contraction swept over her body causing a strangled cry from her throat.

_“Your doing so well honey,”_ Richard Granger spoke soothingly to his wife, clutching her hands in his.

_“H-how, f-far along am I,”_ she panted between breathes to the doctor and midwife standing at the foot of the bed.

_“Your exactly 10cm’s, it’s time, I want you to take a deep breath in and push out as you exhale,”_ the doctor said calmly.

_“Arghhhhhhh!”_ Jean cried.

_“Keep pushing Jean, you’ve got to keep pushing,”_ the doctor encouraged.

_“Breathe in and out sweetheart, your almost there,”_ Richard said kissing her hands.

_“The heads crowing, keep going”_ the midwife encouraged.

“_It hurts so baaaa-ARGHHHHHH!_” she cried out in agony.

_“One more push jean, just one more come on”_

_“ARHHHHHHHHHHHH”_ She screamed one last time, before falling against the bed panting.

Then she heard it, the crying wails of her child.

_"It’s a girl!”_ cried the doctor.

Jean looked over to where the doctor held her daughter, beautiful and pink with her wrinkly little face screwed up as she wailed. 

The midwife wrapped her in a blanket and came to place her on Jean’s chest, Richard leaned over her gazing down at the little bundle, tears in his eyes he kissed the top of her head.

_“Well done love, she’s beautiful,”_ he whispered.

_“Do you have a name for her?”_ the midwife asked clipboard in hand.

She smiled down at the baby who had quieted in her arms, her eyelids opening to reveal gorgeous brown eyes starring back at her.

“Hermione, her name is Hermione Jean Granger” she smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The new parents where unaware that in a large mansion on the edges of Wiltshire Tom Riddle had fallen to the floor in a start his hand clutching his chest as his heart hammered and his breathing became ragged. Tom groaned in agony as he felt a burn on his wrist and looked down to see the ink black date _1979_ being replaced by the date 19/9/1979. 

His eyes widened having realised what it meant.

He was shocked to find an emptiness having suddenly formed in him after the pain in his wrist dispersed, it was accompanied by a growing longing and need for something, or _someone_ he thought bitterly.

It was a feeling he was not accustomed to, one he didn’t like. But he knew that he had to find her. Not only to take this horrid longing away but to ensure his plans for the future where not disrupted.

Slowly he got up from the floor and sat down in one of the leather arm chairs, grateful that none of the Malfoy’s were around to see him groaning and falling on the floor in pain and weakness. 

He sat starring at the fireplace the flames flickering and casting shadows on the pale skin of his forearm as he looked at the new symbols. He still marvelled some days at how his appearance remained unchanging, he knew his followers wondered how he had accomplished it but they never dared ask or question, it was not for them to know.

His long fingers brushed lightly over the marks as he contemplated his soulmates birth. He hadn’t dwelled much upon the issue over the last years, instead building up his power like he had planned.

It hadn’t taken him long to reach his goals, having many of the most powerful pureblood families in support of him had helped him immensely.

What had most surprised his followers was that Tom had not built his power with death and fear like many thought he would but instead had used intelligence, cunning and manipulation.Of course he had killed a number of wizards and witches over the years when they threatened his plans, but those deaths were always unknown to the majority of the public and his followers.The ministry believed he was running a strong political party that believed in the traditionalist views of many pureblood families, and Tom maintained that facade. Although he was well known by most to be in charge of his _party_, almost everyone knew very little about him.

As Tom sat reflecting in his accomplishes over the last years and how his soulmate would fit into them, he failed to notice a young man with platinum almost white long blonde hair hidden in the shadows of the doorway who had been watching the seen before him for several long minutes.

* * *

1980 

Severus Snape walked briskly through the wards of Malfoy Manors gates to the front entrance.

He knocked once before a small house elf in a white pillow case opened the door and let him in without a word.

He strolled through the large hallways stopping at the sight of a startled, very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy in the drawing room door way.

_“Severus what are you doing here so late?”_ she questioned absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

_“I have to speak with the Dark Lord, its important”_ he stated firmly.

_“Can it not wait until morning?_” she asked briskly glancing at a large clock in the hallway that read 11.

“_No it cannot I am afraid,”_ he said before continuing on through the maze of hallways before reaching an ornate wooden door.

He knocked twice before a voice spoke.

_“You may enter”_

_“My lord,”_ Snape said bowing slightly at a tall man with wavy brown hair standing in front of the flickering fire.

_“My my Severus this is a rather late appearance, what brings you here”_ questioned the man as he turned around to face him. To anyone else his features conveyed a sense of calmness even mirth, but if you looked closer you could see the darkness in his eyes, the lack of emotion that laid within them.Severus always took a minute to remind himself that although the man before him looked no older than 18 he was in fact much older and much more powerful than himself. 

_“My lord I bring news, of …”_ he paused slightly as if choosing his words carefully, _“a prophecy.”_

The man’s face remained uncaring, _“And why should that concern me Severus, countless prophecies are made every day”_

_“Because my lord this one is about.. you.”_

The man’s eyes narrowed in questioning at Severus.

_“What do you mean about me”_ he questioned cautiously.

“_I - I was there, just before. I was sitting in the Hog’s Head when I over heard it, and I came straight here to you. I thought, you could use the Malfoys pensive and view it yourself,”_ he spoke holding up a clear vial with a silver floating strand in it.

_“Who spoke this prophecy, did anyone else here it?”_ the man asked whilst reaching for the vial.

Severus hesitated, afraid that he would ask this question.

_“I do not know who spoke of it, I have never heard of her before, but…”_ he paused, wearily looking towards the narrowed eyes of his master.

_“Dumbeldore was present, he was the one seated with her when she spoke it, I am not sure if any others present in the bar heard it,”_ he said unsure how his lord would react to the information that _Dumbeldore_ had also head the prophecy.

Tom growled and cursed, of course _Dumbeldore_ was there to hear it, that meddlesome old fool. He looked back at Severus.

_“Leave me, I need to view this alone”_ he spat, barely controlling his simmering anger.

Tom stalked into Lucius’s study, slamming the door shut behind him and walked over to the pensive, the vial that Severus had given him firmly in his grip.

He poured the silvery ink like substance into the basin before slowly lowering his face and submerging it into the depths.He felt the sensation of dropping through the sky before he landed with a thunk onto a bar stool seated next to a hunched over Severus who was gripping a drink and seated at the bar. Tom could hear the drunken conversations around him and smell the fumes of alcohol and food in the air. 

He looked around before his eyes landed on a booth two seats away where an old wizard in dark blue robes with a long grey beard and half moon spectacles sat.

“_Dumbeldore” _Tom hissed, eyes glaring and flashing.

Next to him sat a middle aged witch that Tom had never seen before.She had brown frizzy hair that hung like a mop around her head and baggy mismatched clothes. On her face where some of the most ridiculous glasses he had ever seen, he was positive that she couldn’t possibly see anything out of them. 

He frowned at her, _Surely she couldn’t be the one who spoke of his future?_

It was only a moment after he had thought that, that a very horse voice reached his ears, which he saw was coming from the witch seated beside Dumbeldore.

_“ ..The one with the power to match the Dark Lord has been born… born to those who have naught magic, born last year as the eighth month dies… she has power that the Dark Lord knows not of, she can be his beginning or his undoing, if the Dark Lord chooses to refuse her the world will fall into darkness and he will befall a path where she becomes his undoing…yet she can be his success, she is his light… one cannot live without the other… the one with the power to match the Dark Lord has been born to those who have naught magic…”_

Tom listened shocked as he heard the words uttered from the witches mouth, “_One cannot live without the other… the power to match the Dark Lord… born to those without magic… beginning or undoing.”_

Abruptly Tom pulled himself out of the pensive.

Tom couldn’t believe what he had heard in Snapes memory, he knew that the witch was his supposed equal, but now he knew that she was more than that. She could be his undoing if he or she did not accept one another. And not only that, it seemed as though she was a _Muggleborn. _Tom’s face wrinkled at the word. A Muggleborn was his _soulmate_, his match, his beginning or undoing. _How could that be?_

It made sense why he had not been able to find her. Over the past few months he had been looking into all pureblood births throughout the country, trying to find a witch with the initials HJG but had so far been unsuccessful. He had scoffed at the thought that she could be halfblood and it hadn’t even crossed his mind that she could be Muggleborn, surely if _he_ was to have a match the witch would have been from an ancient pureblood family not from unmagical parents.

He growled furiously before apparating out to the nearby woods where he used his wand to blast and burn anything in his path.

His mind running through everything that had befallen him since finding out about that fucking curse that Slytherin has placed on him.

_“Fucking Salazar!”_ He screamed crucioing a nearby lizard before using the killing curse on it.

“_Bloody_ c_urse!”_ He screamed slashing a low hanging branch.

“_Stupid_ _Muggleborn!” _He shouted burning a fallen log.

_“Old fool Dumbeldore!”_He seethed blasting a hole in a nearby tree.

Tom breathed heavily.

_What was he going to do?_


	3. Finding Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
Firstly I would just love to say a massive thank you to all those who have read my story, left kudos and commented.  
Honestly you don’t know how happy it makes me in the mornings to wake up, make my morning coffee and sit drinking it out of my Hogwarts mug whilst reading all your lovely comments. It honestly makes my day. So thank you all so much.  
Secondly if you haven’t figured it out already I have decided that Friday’s will be my updating days as its a nice way to end the week and start the weekend! I am also aiming to update once a week (maybe more if I feel like you need a treat).  
Thirdly, I have also created a Pinterest board for this story. I have seen the idea on a few other works and quite liked it so thought I would do my own, if you search LibrarianWitch and Slyhterin’s Spell it should come up. On there will be some photos of what I had envisioned for certain things such as dresses or buildings or even people. I will continue to update the board as the story progresses. Some of you have asked for my Pinterest link so here it https://pin.it/uqpw4wxfkja4nn  
Finally I would like to just apologise in advance for this chapter as it is quite shorter than the other two, however I felt this chapter was needed and that I couldn’t write any more for it without it going into other scenes.  
Anyway as usual I hope you enjoy! Love LibrarianWitch

1980

Tom stood silently watching the quaint house that was situated just outside of London, illuminated by the nearby street lamps and the half moon shinning above. He was leaning against a tall oak tree that was across the street, it’s low hanging branches waving lightly in the wind. 

This was Tom’s fourth visit to the house since finding out who _she_ was and where she lived. Each time he would visit he would cast a dillusionment charm on himself and just watch silently from between the oak tree branches. Watching as the muggles moved throughout the house trying to catch glimpses of _her_.He had only had one brief glimpse of her on his first visit when they had arrived home in a silver car. He watched as her mother, a short woman with brown curly hair that came just passed her shoulders, got out of the front seat and opened the back door pulling out a small bundle of pink. 

He couldn’t help the feeling of his heart beating faster against his rib cage as he realised that his _mate_ was less than 20 feet away from him. He continued watching the bundle being carried to the house, never taking his eyes of her until she was hidden from view upon entering the front door.

It was that visit, that brief glimpse of her that had kept him coming back these other times waiting and watching to see her again. But apart from a few silhouetted images of her through the windows he had been unsuccessful. It was only on his last visit, another unsuccessful watch, that he decided he would try something different next time, and that was why this time he had come at night instead of during the day.

Tom’s eyes where fixated up on one of the windows on the top story, the only window that still had light coming from it. He had guessed that that was where her parents slept and he was waiting for that light to go out before he crept into the house.

He huffed in annoyance as another 10 minutes went by without the light going out. His patience was growing thin as he had already been there for over two hours waiting silently by the tree. He had considered briefly giving up on tonight, going back to Malfoy Manor and just coming back another time. But he had never _properly_ seen her and each day that went by without getting to see her a deeper need and desire grew in him.They were feelings that he had never felt before and it was getting harder and harder to just watch from a distance.

So he gritted his teeth and remained by the tree his mind wandering to when he first learnt of her name.

_3 Weeks ago_

_Tom sat rigidly in the stiff chair of the muggle hospital screwing his nose up at the disinfectant smell that burned his nose and the loud screaming voices of children that were playing on the floor nearby hurt his ears._

_This was his third visit to a hospital in the past two weeks. It had taken him quite a while to get over the idea that his mate would be a muggleborn. He had gone on a four week long ‘vacation’as his followers had called it, to Albania where he had brooded and cursed at his misfortune at having a ‘lowly’ born mate. He had spent most of the time either cursing nearby animals and trees that had unfortunately crossed his path or drinking himself into a stupor. On the moments he wasn’t drunk or practicing the Dark Arts he spent time wracking his brain for any possible way out of the fate that Slytherin had bestowed on him._

_He had finally gotten over the issue by remembering what the portrait of Slytherin had said to him all those years ago, ‘one can not survive without the other.’ Although Tom had collected vessel’s of importance to him that could be used for making Horcruxes, a plan _ _in case **he** or **she** rejected the curse, he didn’t **particularly** like the idea of damaging his soul beyond repair. If he even had a soul though he had thought bitterly. _ _He had also admitted to himself quietly as he sat drinking from a half empty bottle of fire whisky, that a small part of him, somewhere deep inside, longed for the idea of someone who was essentially **made** for him. _

_That knowledge and small admittance to himself along with the understanding that even though she _ ** _was_ ** _ a muggleborn she _ ** _was_ ** _ still a witch and according to Slytherin and the Prophecy, his supposed equal in magical abilities. And thus he had justified a most powerful witch at that. _

_Therefore he had eventually come to the ability to overlook her birth and instead focus on the idea that she was a powerful witch who would worship his very existence and a witch he would be able to train and command. Once he had found her of course._

_On his return to England he had spent the next few weeks trying to search for a child with the initials HJG and born on the 19th of September 1979. To say it was like looking for happiness in Azkaban would be an understatement. After getting over the fact that he actually had to enter the muggle world and interact with them, as there was no way he could get his followers to carry out the task without being questioned, he quickly came to realise that without any real information on the witch, aside from her initials and birthdate, he wasn’t going to get anywhere. It was also difficult finding the time amongst his plans to actuallygo into the muggle world._

_On the times when he was able to enter the muggle world and after being refused access to birth records again and again he had discovered that the best way to achieve his goals was to just imperio the receptionist into allowing him to hand over the necessary information. _

_But after visiting two hospitals already and having found nothing he was getting slightly anxious at ever finding her. Which is why he was waiting for the receptionist at his third hospital today._

_Tom briefly looked to his left as an old woman who smelt of mothballs and looked about 250 years old sat down next to him. He glared at her wondering why the old bat had to sit right next to him and not in one of the other empty seats._

_He realised the universe really had it in for him when the old idiot actually started talking to him. _

_“You are just such a handsome young man aren’t you, may I ask do you have a wife or girlfriend? Because my granddaughter is newly single and…”_

_Tom clenched his fist trying to tune out the woman’s insistent blabbing and forcing himself not to grab his wand and curio the woman right then and there when she suddenly grabbed his sleeve to gain his attention._

_After clenching his fists so tightly he thought a vein might pop and running through all the curses and hexes he would like to bestow on the woman next to him he was relieved when the receptionist called out the fake name he had given her._

_“John Rivers” she said._

_Tom stood abruptly brushing off the old woman’s grip on him and strode purposefully up to the desk his hand reaching for his wand that was hidden in one of his robe pockets. Carefully slipping it out, ensuring that no one was watching he pointed it at the woman before muttering a quite imperio. He watched as the woman’s eyes glazed over and the familiar dazed look came over her face._

_“Hand me all the birth reports from September of last year,” He said in a commanding tone._

_The woman complied immediately. As if pulled by strings like a puppet she opened a metal draw underneath her desk and flicked through some files before pulling out a thick folder and handed it over to Tom without uttering a single question. Quickly he opened it up and scanned through the names looking for the initials of his mate. His eyes landed on them almost immediately and he sucked in a breath at **finally** having learned of her name._

_Hermione Jean Granger born 19/9/1979 to Jean and Richard Granger at 7.40am._

_He didn’t have to read any further to know that it was her. Something in him just **knew** instinctively that this was the witch he had been searching for._

_“Hermione,” he whispered just above his breath trying out the sound of her name._ _His heart did a small jump at the sound of it and he was surprised to find himself actually wanting to say her name again. _

_He saw that underneath Hermione’s birth information was a listed address, 28 Morgana Grove, Hampstede Garden. He took a mental note of the address before handing the witch back the folder and striding out of the hospital, for the first time ever the hint of a genuine smile on the edge of his lips._

Tom’s attention to the present time was brought back by the turning off of the light behind the window that his eyes had previously been fixated on. 

He choose to wait for another 10 minutes to give the muggles time to fall asleep before silently walking across the street and to the front door of the house.

He drew his wand and said a quite _Alohomora_ before pushing open the door.He froze momentarily as the deafening sound of the door squeaking on its hinges met his ears. Cursing inwardly at the muggles for not fixing it he gently pushed it open again more slower than before and crept inside. 

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark hallway he found himself in. He looked to his right through an open archway to a large area trying to make out the shadowy objects situated there. He noticed a large couch like shape and several other chair looking shapes surrounding what he thought was a small table. To his left was a closed doorway and beyond that a large staircase. At the end of the hallway was another door that was also closed. Tom slowly walked forward careful to tread lightly on the floor boards, hoping he wasn’t as loud as he thought he was.

He had a general idea of where her room was in the house having seen through the windows her mother go in and out of a room on the top floor with bottles and the likes quite regularly. 

He crept silently up the stairs trying to control his breathing as his heart thumped quickly in his chest at the prospect of finally seeing _her._

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he paused momentarily, listening for any signs that someone had heard him making his way up them. After hearing nothing and releasing a small sigh he turned right and then carefully pushed open the first door on his left, thankful that this the door opened smoothly and without any noise.

It opened into another dark room that smelt like fresh sheets and cinnamon and something _else_ he couldn’t _quite_ put his finger on but that had him inhaling deeply. He could make out more clearly some of the furniture and objects in this room as they were illuminated by the moonlight let in by the open curtains.Against the wall closest to him was a table of sorts with a soft cushion on top of it and what appeared to be a small draw or cupboard next to that with several small undistinguishable things sitting atop it. Underneath the window was a large chest which he presumed held toys and other things babies needed. 

He stopped his observations of the room suddenly at the sound of a breathy sigh coming from a cot that was pushed against the far wall.

His heart beating even faster he took slow hesitant steps towards the cot his wand out and casting a light on his surrounds.

Hesitantly he looked down into the cot and faltered at the sight of the sleeping child before him.

She was just so _tiny_, was Tom’s first thought as he gazed at her peacefully sleeping form.

She was partially covered by a white and pink blanket her left arm up near her face and her hand clenched tightly in a little fist. He noticed that she had some soft light brown hair on the top of her head that curled at the ends and that her cheeks were flushed slightly pink from the warmth of the room. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her cheek, to feel the warmth for himself.

Tom continued to gaze down quietly at the her for a while just taking in her features and listening to her breathe.

He had seen plenty of babies before at the orphanage that he had grown up in, but he had never had any interest in them. Only finding them annoying as they cried too much and always needed something or someone. But he seemed captivated by this tiny sleeping girl.

_“Hermione”_ he whispered ever so faintly, finding it hard to comprehend that this child was his _soulmate_, as if saying her name made it more real. 

All of a sudden he heard a thump coming from somewhere in the house and he whipped his head around looking for the source of the sound as his heart spiked in fear before he quickly squashed the unwanted feeling down.

His inner turmoil at having had a shamefully _weak_ reaction to the foreign noise was stopped when he became aware of the sound of shuffling feet coming down the hallway in his direction. He cursed under his breath at having realised one of the parents must be awake and coming to check on their sleeping daughter.

He took one last look at Hermione before silently apparating back to his chambers in Malfoy Manor.

Tom arrived in his room with a pop and stalked over to the door slamming it shut so hard dust fell from the ceiling. He angrily cast some wards and silencing charms on his chambers and then stormed into his private bathroom, quickly undressing before stepping into the shower. He let the hot spray of the shower run over him as he slammed his fist into the tiled wall, not caring if he broke every one of them to pieces.

He was furious with himself.

_'How could he the Dark Lord have felt such a shamefully _ ** _weak_ ** _ human feeling such as fear! He was not _ ** _weak_ ** _! He did not feel things like _ ** _that_ ** _. He did not feel at _ ** _all_ ** _!_

_What could he possibly have to fear in a muggle house anyway!?'_

Tom continued punching his fists into the tiles, his body so numb with fury that he didn’t even feel the pain. He only stopped when the water ran red with his blood and his anger had subsided enough for him to not go out and kill some useless unfortunate souls.

He muttered a healing charm over his bruised and bloodied knuckles not even caring that he had taken his anger out in such a muggle way, before sliding into the large canopy bed, his breathing still ragged and his heart still pumping with adrenalin.

It was only when he was on the brink of sleep did he realise that what he had felt back at the house had not been fear of something out to get _him_. But instead_fear_ for the small child in the cot behind him. _Fear_ that something was coming for her and what was most shocking, _fear_ that he could not protect her from whatever it was.

Those last thoughts kept him awake all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one down!  
How did you all find this chapter?  
Usually I don't post notes at the end of chapters however I feel some of you may be questioning Tom's... 'opinion' shall we say of Hermione after reading this chapter. I just want to make it clear that at the moment Tom has no sexual feelings for Hermione. Right now he is just very confused at having all these unknown feelings and still coming to terms with having a soulmate.  
As time progresses so will both of their feelings and nothing is going to happen until Hermione is maybe 17ish.   
Anyway I hope you all have a good week and stay tuned for next Friday's update.  
Love LibrarianWitch.


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and welcome to a new chapter!  
As usual I just want to say thank you for all your kind comments and for keeping with the story so far. Just recently I have figured out where I actually want the story to go and how I want it to end so I do have a plan!  
For this chapter it is more of an insight into Tom's scheming and planning to gain power which I thought was necessary as I am creating Tom in a new light rather than just JK's version of him. So these next two chapters won't be as Tomione orientated but don't worry as it is going to pick up again probably in Chapter 6 or end of Chapter 5 which I am currently working on.  
As usual if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask I will answer if it doesn't give away any plots or clues for the future chapters.  
Love LibrarianWitch x

Chapter 4

1980 November

Tom’s realisation that night after visiting Hermione had made him decided the next morning hat he wasn’t going to go back, curse or no curse.

He couldn’t let _feelings_ like what he had experienced get in his way, especially feelings about _somebody_ else.

Feelings became weakness and weaknesses became somebody else’s power.

So he had completely distanced himself from anything to do with her. No longer did he go and watch her house. No longer did he pay her any more midnight visits. No longer did he try and envision his future with her following loyally by his side, in fact he banished any thoughts of her at all. Any time he felt himself thinking about her he immediately changed his train of thought.

He didn’t realise how much he did think of her until he had to _stop_ doing so.

At first it was difficult to do so. The first few days he had to fight the urge to see her, it was like an itch that grew worse and worse as the days went by. But he stuck with his decision and forced the aggravating feelings down until he was able to ignore them completely.

The only silver lining about his change of attitude was that now that he wasn’t devoting any time to her he could once again invest all of his time in his quest for power over the Wizarding world. The need for distraction came at a good time as Tom was finding that his and his followers _efforts_ within the ministry were often being thwarted by another rival group of wizards who called themselves '_The Order of the Phoenix’._

Tom scoffed when he had heard the ridiculous name and could have guessed in one who the leader was of such a group and he was unsurprised but also furious that it was again Dumbledore in his way of achieving his goals.

After finding out about the _Order_ he had come up with an ingenious plan to infiltrate Dumbledores order with one of his own. Severus Snape was a long standing follower of his who was aptly skilled at both Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions and whats more had no convictions of use of the dark arts that Dumbledore could use as ammunition to refuse him a job.

Tom had instructed Severus to obtain a teaching position at Hogwarts and gain Dumbledore’s trust by offering information on Dark Witches and Wizards the Order was after.Fortunately Dumbledore hadn’t taken much convincing and had figured that Severus would be a valuable asset to Hogwarts teaching staff as well as the Order after having known and been an associate of many of the Dark Wizards they were searching for.

Tom was pleased with himself for his cunning plan however he was still having troubles with the Order even with Severus working from the inside.

Currently he was working at getting some of his more loyal followers out of Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rhodolphus and his brother Rabastan had been involved in an _incident_ on the night of Halloween.

A few weeks prior to the _incident_ two Aurors and members of the so called Order, James Potter and Frank Longbottom, had conducted a raid on the Lestranges house, under the opinion that they were involved in a recent attack on a muggleborn witch and her young family. There was no concrete proof that the Lestranges were involved, however the two Order members were convinced and had gone in wands blazing and had attempted to stun and use Veritaserum on the Lestranges to get a confession.

The Lestranges managed to escape to Malfoy Manor without any fatalities, however had procured many injuries from the attack. After spending time resting and healing at the Manor the three had made a plan for revenge.They had received a tip from a close _friend_ of the Potters on their whereabouts and Bella, her husband and brother in law had paid the Potter’s a little visit, torturing the husband and his wife in revenge for the raid. They had also planned later on that night to visit Longbottom and his family.

Whilst the torturing was occurring the potters young infant son had been present in the room and had exhibited a powerful but accidental magical outburst that had infact saved his parents from death. The magical outburst had severely stunned and knocked the three Lestranges unconscious long enough for the other Order members to arrive responding to a patronus Lilly Potter had sent before being tortured.

Although the Potters weren’t killed the amount of torture they had suffered had unfortunately affected their minds so badly they had turned into mere shadows of their former selves and had been admitted to the ward for Magical Maladies and Injuries in St Mungos where they continued to remain.

Their young son had been taken into the care of his godfather Sirius Black and the Lestranges had all been sentenced to life in Azkaban without even a trial.

Tom had been fuming when he had heard of their recklessness. He had had half a mind to leave them rotting in Azkaban as punishment for being so stupid and not thinking through their actions or how it would reflect on him.

Many knew that the Lestranges were very loyal _friends _of his, with them even going as far as to call him the ‘Dark Lord’ in the open, although most viewed the name as the ravings of insane inbreds and thankfully didn’t think much of it, there were some who listened. They were also well known for devoting themselves to their ‘Dark Lord’ in any way they could, especially if that way involved the use of the Cruciatus Curse or other such methods.

Their open favour for the Dark Arts was one of the reasons Tom had also thought of leaving them to Azkaban’s clutches. Although he himself was also closely aligned with dark magic he knew when to reveal his alignment and when to not, an understanding the Lestranges often lacked. And although he did _need_ followers, he valued intellect and stealth above the ability to torture someone.

But even he had to admit that a pureblood witch like Bellatrix with a large Gringotts vault could and most likely would be valuable to him in the future.

So he had spent the last month working closely with Lucius, who was a very esteemed member of the ministry that had quite a large sway, and who was also rising quickly in his own ranks for his intelligence and loyalty, trying to get the Wizengamot to agree to a trial for the three Lestranges. 

Tom huffed frustrated as he again read over the ministry letter Lucius had just handed him. 

‘_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that your request for a trial for the Azkaban Prisoners, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, Rhodolphus Eduardus Lestrange and Rabastan Acturus Lestrange, has been denied upon review from the Wizengamot Council. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bartemius Crouch Senior,Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Normally Tom would have just broken the three out of Azkaban and been done with it, however Lucius, had advised him that it could be achieved in alternative ways that were also less incriminating. 

The only problem was that request for a trial kept getting denied time and time again.

Tom and Lucius both knew it was because many of the members of the Wizengamot were quite fond of Dumbledore and viewed him often as the saviour against dark wizards everywhere.However Lucius was also a very favourable member of the Ministry. Being from an ancient wealthy pureblood line opened a lot of doorways especially as Lucius was now the 'poster boy' for pureblood families everywhere. Having married a young beautiful witch from another esteemed family and having a young son who was only a few months old had many people not believing that Lucius could at all be aligned with the Dark Arts or a Dark Lord as the Order often claimed he was. After all what father and mother would want their young baby boy being surrounded by Dark Magic.

_“What are you thinking Tom?”_ questioned Lucius as he watched the man’s growing anger at being denied a trial again.

Lucius was one of the only people who dared call him _Tom_ to his face. The only other’s being his father Abraxas and wife Narcissa. As Tom had watched both Lucius and Narcissa grow up from young eager children to quick thinking and skilled adults he had a closer relationship with them and had even taught them many of their magical skills.

_“I’m thinking we are still getting no where with the trial, and need to try a different approach, especially as we know that Crouch is a close friend of Dumbledore.”_ he said frowning at the signed name on the bottom of the letter.

_“So something must be done about Crouch then.”_ Lucius said, never missing a beat

_“Indeed, and I think I may have the answer, however it will depend on **his** loyalty and your ability to manipulate within the ministry Lucius.”_ Tom said looking at him.

_“You know I have a rather large input within the ministry, what is it that you need me to do?” _He asked curious at what the Dark Lord was planning.

Tom motioned for Lucius to sit down in the seat opposite him as a plan began forming in his head and he voiced his ideas to him. He quickly agreed it was a clever plan that should give Tom more of the power he seeked and if done correctly should not lead back to them in the slightest.

* * *

Early December 

_“Ahh Cornellius wonderful to see you.”_ Lucius drawled as he sat down across from the plump man.

_“Lucius, it’s been too long, far too long, tell me how is your wife and son going, are you treating them well?” _Fudge asked taking a large sip of his brandy.

_“Both are splendid, they are in France at the moment visiting Narcissas mother, unfortunately I was unable to go with them but they will be returning home for Christmas.”_ He offered, pouring his own drink from the bottle he had ordered for the table.

_“Good to hear, very good. I say, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? I must admit I was rather curious when you said it was to do with the election.”_ Fudge said crossing his hands over his large stomach.

_“I wanted to ask you, and forgive me if I am over stepping, have you ever considered running for the position of Minister for Magic.”_ Lucius charmed, drawing out the words Minister for Magic.

Fudge looked shocked at his word’s as if it was not what he had expected.

_“Why Lucius I was expecting for you to tell me that you would be running for Minister, not that I should run.”_ He said joyfully as if it was a funny joke.

_“Now come now Fudge you know I am far too young to be running for Minister, and as you said before I have my wife and son to think about, both of whom need my attention right now.”_ He said waving away the idea._“You on the other hand Cornelius, would make a great candidate, years of experience, head of your department, nobody would question it, and you see I have heard some rumours…”_ Lucius said emphasising the word rumours knowing Fudge could not resist gossip especially if it was about him.

Lucius learned forward as if what he was about to speak could not go beyond them and smirked when Fudge followed suit leaning in as well.

_“…I have heard some rumours that many in the ministry have been asking why **you** haven’t been given the position already. They don’t understand why a Wizard of your talents would be stuck being only head of a department when he could be Minister for Magic, they much prefer you to Crouch’s hard demeanour.” _Lucius spoke more quietly eyes locked with Fudges.

Fudges eyes gleamed as he listened to Lucius words and the prospect of what he was saying sunk in.

Lucius quickly downed the rest of his drink knowing it was now time to leave having planted the seed.

_“I’m afraid Cornelius that I have a rather important meeting to attend and so I must be off, but think about what I have said, you know that you would be a shoe in candidate and I would be more than happy to help you in your progress to Minister over these next few months. I will speak to you again soon, good day to you.”_Lucius said dipping his head.

Lucius rose from the table, hearing a muttered good bye from Fudge who seemed lost in his own thoughts. He smirked and walked from the restaurant,_ Oh it was just too easy,_ he thought happily.

* * *

Tom watched silently as the young man who looked so like his father came towards him, one of his followers on either side. 

The man’s eyes moved slowly around the drawing room, scanning the ornate details before landing on him and curiously running over his appearance.

He stopped a few feet away before Tom motioned for the guards to leave and for the man to sit down in one of the chairs.

_“I had heard rumours of your appearance.”_ The man said.

Tom’s eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of respect but remained cool headed, knowing that the man before him was a few screws loose and also that he was needed for the upcoming plan.

_“Yes well now you have seen for yourself.”_ he spoke crisply.

The man only tilted his head to the side as if trying to solve a puzzle.

_“I suspect you are wondering why I have summoned you hear Mr Crouch?”_ Tom asked taking his own seat.

_“I admit I was curious what the Dark Lord could possibly want with myself.” _He said flicking his tongue out slightly and touching his lip.

_“Do you still wish to be a part of my… _**_regime._**_” _Tom said choosing his words carefully.

_“What do you want me to do?”_ He asked intrigued, sitting more upright then before.

_“I need a _**_favour_**_ from you, that will contribute greatly in my quest for power and change within the Ministry.”_ he said cooly not revealing too much just yet.

_“What will I receive in return?”_ Crouch asked picking at a seem on his robes.

Tom’s eyes flashed coldly at his demand.

_“Let me rephrase Crouch, it is not a favour it is an _**_order_**_, what you will receive in return isyour life and I may be inclined to give you something else, a mark perhaps, of loyalty to my cause, if you do not disappoint me that is.”_ Tom said icily emphasising that it wasn’t a question but a demand he was giving to the young Crouch Junior.

Crouch’s tongue flicked out again touching his lips as he seemed to be considering his response.

_“What is it that you want me to do?"_ He asked again.

Tom nodded once before slowly explaining the plan to him that Lucius and he had discussed.

* * *

Tom looked down at the four men kneeling before him in black robes, two of which were in dark silver masks obscuring their identity from the other robbed men. 

The room was dark except for a few lanterns lit nearby. He had refused any one else to be present at the ceremony except those receiving the mark.

He moved in front of the first man. The oldest of the four with silver blonde hair that was thinning slightly.

_“Hold out your left arm.”_ He said in a quiet voice making sure not to speak the man's name.

Abraxas did as asked and Tom brought out his wand hovering it over the underside of his forearm and grasped his arm in place.

_“Nigrum marcam de morte”_ he spoke carefully, moving his wand in an intricate pattern.

Tom gripped Abraxas arm tighter as he attempted to pull away, screaming at the burning pain that ripped through him. Tom watched intently to see if it would work. He had created many spells and charms before but none like this.

Slowly an inky black image began to appear on Abraxas arm, firstly a skull with large long fangs that opened its mouth to reveal a long hissing black snake that slithered over his skin and intertwined its long body before finally coming to a stop in its movements when the mark was completely filled in.

Tom smirked triumphantly. _It had worked!_

He let go of Abraxas who had stopped his screaming but was now groaning in pain and clutching his newly marked arm. He fell slightly to the side his body shaking as he tried to hold himself upright and not appear affected by the pain.

Tom ignored him and moved on to his right in front of the next man who would bear his mark. If the man was nervous it was unnoticeable as his face was covered by the mask that was similar to the one his father wore and he held out his arm confidently without being asked to do so.

Once agin he spoke the enchantment and watched as the same mark appeared, ignoring the screaming cries of Lucius as his grin widened.

He moved along to the third man, who wasn’t wearing a mask and surprisingly did not look nervous at all but only eager and curious to receive such a gift from his Lord. 

_“Crouch give me your arm.”_ He spoke commandingly.

Crouch held out his arm to him watching and listening intently as Tom spoke the incantation and waved his wand. He let out a cry of pain but bit his lip trying to muffle any further screams and continued to watch as the black snake slithered across his skin.

Finally Tom moved to the fourth person. An olive skinned man with long curly dark hair and beard and dark brown almost black eyes. He was clearly nervous as he kept glancing at Tom and then at the other three participants who were all hissing small groans and clutching their arms in pain.

_“Karkaroff give me your arm.”_ He commanded.

Hesitantly Karkaroff held up his shaking arm and Tom grasped it tightly before repeating the process.Karkaroff’s screams drowned out any other sound in the room and Tom was glad he had put silencing charms on the room before completing the process. 

After the last mark had filled itself in Tom walked back a few passes turning to face all four who were now mostly slumped over and shaking from the pain.

_“Stand all of you.”_ He commanded waiting for them to get to their feet.

There were more groans of pain and agony as they shakily stood.

_“Take these and leave us.”_ he said holding out two small vials of dark blue liquid to the two Malfoy's.They grasped the vials and left the other men to discuss whatever it was their Lord intended. 

Tom handed another vial to Crouch and Karkaroff, watching as they eagerly unstoppered them and poured the substance down their throats. The affect was almost instantaneous. They stopped hissing in pain, colour returned to their faces and they were able to stand upright once again.

_“Th- thank you my Lord.”_ Karkaroff stammered out breathlessly.

Crouch did not utter a thanks but inclined his head in his direction.

Tom waited for the two men to compose themselves once again before he began his speech.

_“I have kept you two behind because I need to instruct you on these marks I have given you. As I informed you earlier they are a mark of your loyalty to me. You are the first four to ever receive my mark and are now recognised as my most loyal followers. When anyone who is of my service see’s this mark they will know what it means and show you the upmost respect.” _Crouch and Karkaroff looked surprised that they were apart of the first to receive the Dark Lord’s mark.

“_But” _Tom continued _"…not only is it a mark of loyalty it is also a _**_summons_**_. When I wish to summon you, you will feel a burn from this mark calling you. When you feel this burn you will apparate and it will take you directly to my side.” _Tom explained as the two men listened to the ingeniousness of the mark.

_“Both of you have received this mark for the service you are going to be providing to my cause, which I also wish to review with the two of you.” _Tom instructed conjuring chairs for them to sit on and go over one last time the plans that lay ahead.

* * *

Early January 1981 

Lucius sat stoically amongst the other members of the Wizengamot. All though to most he seemed quite calm and almost bored at being there, inside he was rather nervous. Today was one of the most important days for their goals and he was hoping that all would go according to plan.

He waited patiently as the last members who were going to be present at Karkaroffs trial filed in and took their seats before finally Barty Crouch Senior took his stance at the head of the Wizengamot.

It hadn’t been hard to get Karkaroff to be given a Trial by the council. Tom and Lucius had simply constructed a _scene_ where Karkaroff was found imperioing a ministry offical to get information on a wizard he had once had a quarrel with. After being caught red handed by another ministry worker he was held in questioning by the Aurors. They were originally going to send him straight to Azkaban without a trial until he had told them that if he was given a trial in front of the council he would give valuable information on known Dark Wizards. The Aurors couldn’t refuse such a prospect and so had set up the trial to take place three days later.

Lucius watched as Karkaroff was brought up into the large cage that sat at the centre of the room. He had large bags under his eyes, his hair was stringy and he looked fearful as he gazed around the room of witches and wizards.

_“Igor Karkaroff you have been found using an unforgivable on a Ministry offical and have been brought to Trial upon your own request, stating that you have evidence of use to the Ministry. Should your testimonial evidence be consequential, council may be inclined to stamp your sentencing. Do you accept these terms?” _Crouch spoke reading from a pile of papers in front of him.

_“I do sir.”_ Karkaroff said peering out from behind the iron bars of the cage.

_“What is this evidence you have?”_ Crouch asked glancing at a piece of parchment handed to him by the Witch sitting next to him.

_“I have names sir.” _Karkaroff spoke nervously

_“Names?”_ Crouch asked frowning at him.

_“Names of Dark Wizards I know to be in connection with the recent attack on Mudblood's.”_

_“Do not use that term here Karkaroff!”_ Crouch said angrily.

_“My apologies sir.”_ Karkaroff stammered.

_“You may go on.”_ Crouch replied stiffly

_“There was Rosier, Evan Rosier, I had heard that he was part of the attack and murder of the Mudbl-muggleborn Wizard in Hampshire of last year”_ He said quickly correcting himself.

Crouch was again handed another piece of parchment this time from a Wizard on his other side.

_“Rosier is dead..” _Crouch said in a tone that showed he though this was a giant waste of time.

_“Dead… I did not know”_ Karkaroff said hopelessly. Lucius grinned, Karkaroff was playing his part _perfectly_.

_“He was killed in a duel amongst Auror’s obtaining him for his arrest. If that is all the witness has to offer…”_

_“NO no please…!”_ Karkaroff shouted pleadingly.

Tom and Lucius had specifically chosen certain people they knew to be already dead, in Azkaban or who had been paid off for the claims Karkaroff would make so no loose ends where found by rattling off unknown wizards as evidence who could testify against the claims.

_“…There was Rockwood..” _Karkaroff said hesitantly.

_“Augustus Rockwood, of the Department of Mysteries?”_ Crouch asked curiously.

_“Yes yes the same! He passed information on Muggleborn locations to those wizards who wanted to see them killed!” _Karkaroff said in a rush.

Crouch paused for a minute.

Rockwood was an old friend of Lucius’s who he had given a hefty sum of money too as compensation for being accused as an accomplice to Dark Wizards.

_“Very well, council will deliberate, until then you will be sentenced to two years in Azkaban.”_ Crouch said dismissively.

_“NO no wait please please I have more!”_ Karkaroff shouted pleading with Crouch to hear him.

“_What about Snape, Severus Snape!_” he said leaning his whole head as far through the bars as it could get.

At this point Dumbledore stood up.

_“The council is very much aware I have given evidence of this matter, Severus Snape was at Hogwarts teaching when the attacks occurred and therefore could not have been apart of them. Furthermore he is also a member of my own Order of the Phoenix and has had Veritarserum consentingly used upon him and has not admitted to any such attacks under its use.”_ Dumbledore spoke confidently.

Tom and Lucius had counted on this, it was another angle of theres to see how well trusted Severus actually was in the Order and from the display Dumbledore was giving it appeared Severus was well and truly apart of it. 

_“It’s a Lie!” _shouted Karkaroff.

_“Silennnnce!” _shouted Crouch banging his metal gravel.

_“Unless the witness possesses any genuine evidence of consequence this sessions is now concluded.”_ Crouch said raising his voice clearly growing impatient.

_“Oh no no, I have heard about one more..”_ Karkaroff said a grin slowly forming on his lips.

_This was it!_ Lucius thought. _This was the moment Crouch would be humiliated in front of the whole of Wizengamot._

_“What’s that?”_ Crouch asked impatiently.

_“The name..”_ Karkaroff said.

_“Yes?”_ Crouch asked.

“_I know for a fact that this person was not only behind the killing of the Muggleborn witch Hannah Jones and her family but also was present for the torture by means of the Cruciatus Curse of Auror and Order member James Potter and his wife!”_ Karkaroff shouted making sure every one heard him in the room.

_“The name, give us the reached name!”_ Crouch demanded

Lucius watched as a young man dressed in formal Wizarding attired rose from the stands and began to quickly make his way through the witches and wizards.

_“Barty Crouch….”_ Crouch seniors eyes widened and the whole room froze.

_“…Junior”_ Karkaroff said eyes glittering and a smirk on his face as a collective gasp resounded through the room.

Lucius watched as Crouch Junior tried to run through the stands before a white light hit him and he fell onto piles of files and paper, conveniently right in front of his father, before Aurors swept on him holding his arms behind him as he struggled to get free.

_“Hello Father.”_ He said snidely, grinning up at the shocked expression of Crouch Senior.

_“You are no son of mine”_ he spoke quietly, all colour draining from his face as chaos was erupting around him and his son was dragged away shouting and kicking.

Lucius watched the whole debacle grinning to himself before he excused himself to go and tell his Lord of their success.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Tom sat at the dinning table of Malfoy Manor reading over the front page article of the Daily Prophet that an owl had dropped off only moments ago. Across from him Lucius was doing the same, and his wife Narcissa was sat to his left cooing at Draco who was situated in a high chair next to her.

_Crushed_ _Crouch_ _ By Rita Skeeter_

_‘Barty Crouch Junior has been sentenced to life in Azkaban upon the findings that he was responsible for three seperate incidents of the use of the unforgivable’s. Including two attacks on Muggleborns, one where an entire family of four was murdered. As well as partaking in the torture of Auror and Order of the Phoenix member James Potter and his wife Lilly Potter nee. Evans. Aurors have found that not only was Crouch partaking in the torture of the Potter’s but in fact was at the head of the attack, which he claimed was to, “Get rid of the Mud-blood potter bitch.” _

_These claims are shocking revelations to the Ministry who previously convicted Bellatrix Lestrange nee. Black, her husband Rohdolphus Lestrange and brother in law Rabastan Lestrange of the aforementioned crimes. Crouch has confessed that they were infact present for the torture however not willingly contributing, as he had convinced them by means of the Imperius curse to join him in his quest. The shinning of the light on Barty Crouch Junior’s dark soul have no doubt been the sole contributing factor to Crouch Seniors resignation from the Election running for Minister for Magic taking place at the end of January of this year._

_The withdrawal of Crouch has now cleared the way for Cornellius Fudge Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to take the lead in the Election who now seems to be the clear favourite of the general public. ’_

Tom watched as Lucius finished reading the article moments after him.

Lucius smirked and then held up his glass motioning for Tom to do the same.

_“To change.”_ Lucius said rising his glass in Tom’s direction before taking a sip.

Tom followed suit, noticing Narcissa had also picked up her glass and taken a sip at Lucius words.

_“Too change.”_ He said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nigrum marcam de morte' translates to: 'Mark of black death' in Latin.


	5. Crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except that it took me a very long time to write and has been one of the hardest so far! I know that a lot of you are hoping for the Tomione relationship to pick back up so here is the start of that.   
Just a few points on my next few chapters, I am going away next week and although I do plan on updating it may be a late update possibly even Saturday if I run out of time so apologies in advance.   
Furthermore my chapters will start to have more time jumping in them especially when Hermione is at Hogwarts so you can expect that there will be about 1-2 chapters per year at Hogwarts, depending on what is happening at the time though as I may write more for one year.   
As you have already probably guessed I am straying from cannon and so those changes will become more frequent as well. Mostly they will be to do with relationships between people and how certain people are portrayed, however I don't want any person to feel out of character I am simply going to write them from a different angle shall we say.   
Well that is all from me this week, I hope you enjoy it. Love you all, LibrarianWitch x

It had been just over four months since Tom had last been to Hermione’s and only a week since almost everything he had accomplished so far had gone to complete _shit_.

Since Fudge had won the election Lucius and he had actually started to _get_ somewhere with their ministry movements. Lucius had received a promotion almost immediately that now allowed him to work as a part of Fudge’s office. Although he hated working for the pompous old man it had allowed him to have a lot more of an input into what occurred within the ministry, including the passing of new bills and laws and the release of criminals from Azkaban. 

However most importantly Lucius’s sway now went beyond Dumbledore’s, although much of the Wizengamot still favoured him, even Dumbledore couldn’t exceed the Minister for Magic especially when that Minister was being whispered to by a certain blond wizard.

In Lucius’s first week he had already drawn up a new law that focused on the registration of all Wizards and Witches in England. When word of this law reached the ears of the Order though they had of course immediately turned it around and made it out to be a _‘Muggle-born persecution’_ act, insinuating that Pureblood supremacists in positions of power wanted to eradicate Muggle-borns from the Wizarding population, and that this law of registration would provide the intel on all muggle borns needed to do so.

In truth he and Lucius had not even thought of that when writing it up. The idea had actually first been proposed by Narcissa when one night Lucius had been fuming over a recent business loss. The Malfoy family had long been invested in one of the largest potions companies in Britain,_ E.M.L co_.

Recently they had designed a new potion that was aimed at reducing the amount of miscarriages, still births and squibs in magical families. The Malfoy’s had been a large part of the design process for the potion after Narcissa had had two miscarriages before becoming pregnant with Draco. Lucius and Narcissa were both sure the potion would be a success especially in many pureblood families, as although occurrences like these were often never made public knowledge, they knew of many close friends who had similar experiences to them when trying to start a family.However despite the potion seeming like a sure success the board for _E.M.L. co._ had not funded the potion on the basis that there was simply not enough evidence for its need and therefore production. The money the Malfoy’s had put into the potion’s production had been a large amount and it had cost them a great deal in losses. But they did both agree that there was not enough public evidence, as Witch and Wizard births were not needed to be registered with the ministry and so still births, miscarriages and squibs went unnoticed by most. 

Narcissa had proposed the idea of a the new law that would fix this issue. It required all Witches and Wizards to register with the ministry including their blood status and the amount of children they had, as well as all new births that happened after the law commenced. If the law was to pass they were sure that findings would show that many magical families had trouble conceiving especially amongst pureblood’s, which was why there was the inclusion of blood status registration.

Tom had agreed with the idea wholeheartedly, knowing that it would also be beneficial for knowing how big the magical population in Britain actually was if he was to have control over it.

Finally it had seemed like smooth sailing for Tom in his endeavours,he had Severus passing intel to him from the Order and Lucius controlling the Minister, all was going well.

That was until one day he had gone to the Ministry to talk to Lucius about possibly coming out of the dark and being a more visible member of his _‘party,’_ now that all threats and rumours about him seemed to be squandered.Tom very rarely went to the Ministry but when he did he used the floo system straight into Lucius office. Today when he arrived though he had immediately heard raised voices coming from the closed door across form the fireplace, one of which he presumed was Lucius from the obvious venomous drawl he used on those he despised. 

He quirked an eyebrow in slight interest as to what it was about but had no intentions of investigating further, Lucius could handle himself.

After a few more minutes of shouting it finally stopped and a fuming Lucius strode through the doors banging them closed behind him and warding them tightly shut.

He stopped upon seeing Tom seated on his desk.

_“So you have heard then? I presume you are here to talk about a plan.”_ He asked striding over to the other chair.

_“What on earth are you on about?”_ Tom asked confused.

_“Karkaroff, isn’t that why your here?”_ Lucius asked, himself now confused.

_“What I was here about can wait, tell me about what is going on with Karkaroff.”_ Tom demanded.

_“I will but we need to leave, it’s not safe here after what’s happened I wouldn’t be surprised if they were issuing an arrest warrant as we speak.”_ Lucius said waving his wand and collecting some papers of his desk that flew towards him before walking back over to the fireplace Tom had just come out of.

Tom watched as Lucius was engulfed by green flames before he to flooed back to the Manor his anger bubbling to the surface.

When they arrived in the study at the Manor Lucius quickly poured two drink's from a large crystal bottle before sitting down across from Tom.

Lucius took a sip of the Firewhisky before beginning the story of events.

_“I was returning to my office after going over ministry papers with Fudge when Alastar Moody and two other idiot Aurors stopped me in the hallway. They started accusing me of rigging the election and having associations with known Dark Wiazards. At first I just laughed thinking they had finally found the balls to voice their opinions but knew they didn’t have any evidence, or so I thought.”_ Lucius took another swig from his glass.

_“Then they revealed to me that a _ ** _source_ ** _ of theirs had informed them that you and I were behind the entire scheme for the election including the befall of Crouch and instigation of Fudge as Minister **and** that Crouch’s son had been coercedby _ _us_ _ into taking the blame for the attacks.”_

Tom banged his fist against the desk and cursed. _Karkaroff._

_“Of course I knew straight away that their source was Karkaroff, he was the only other person apart from Crouch who knew of the plans. After I had figured it out they started trying to get me to come with them for questioning and then they started asking about you and where you were. That was when things got heated and I threatened how dare they accuse me of such things especially based on the accusations of a convicted criminal and that I knew nothing of your whereabouts then I left them standing there and came into the office. _”

_“Fucking hell!” _Tom cursed again

_“I know” _Lucius sighed.

Tom downed the rest of his drink then poured another one, he wanted nothing more than to go and kill Karkaroff but he knew that he would be in protective custody at least for now.

_“We can’t do anything about Karkaroff yet he’ll be in protective custody for who knows how long”. _He said voicing his thoughts_._

_“And they won’t do anything about Crouch even on Karkaroff’s words that he was coerced, as he still went along willingly with it. For now it’s your position that is jeopardised” _He said looking to Lucius.

_“And your reputation.”_ Lucius added.

Tom hummed in agreement.

_“Okay we know what they do now because the idiots were fools enough not to keep the information they had to themselves, and we also know that they don’t have any evidence apart from Karkaroff’s word. So go to work like normal and pretend that nothing has changed.” _He said instructionally_._

_“And when they call me in for questioning under use of veritaserum?” _Lucius drawled.

_“I’ll ask Snape to brew his anti-dote, he’s the only person whose managed to make one so the ministry won’t know about it’s existence or be able to detect it.” _Tom said tapping his finger against his crystal glass.

_“What should I say when they question me about you, because you know they will, it’s the first thing they will want to know about.”_ Lucius pointed out.

_“You’ll have the anti-dote so they won’t be able to get you to admit to anything and I taught you Occlumency myself so there is no way they should be able to use Legilimencyon you legally and be able to see any memories of you working with me, but I wouldn’t put it past them to try using it on you when your not under questioning so ensure you have a block up at all times._ _As far as any other associations they have no proof, most of what they have is just word and rumours from other sources there is no concrete evidence of you working on my behalf or being in contact with me at all. ”_

Lucius nodded,_ “Plausible deniability.”_

_“Exactly, and whilst you are keeping the Ministry busy I am going to be searching for Karkaroff.” _Tom scowled his eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

Over the next few days it was truly revealed to them how much damage Karkaroff had caused to Tom’s plan. 

It had taken only a day for the Aurors to issue an arrest warrant for Tom. And it had taken only two days for rumours to start spreading about Tom like Fiendfyre, wild and uncontrollable.

Some believed that he had infiltrated the ministry and was working to bring it down from within. Others believed that he was evil incarnate who wanted to rid the world of muggle’s and muggle-borns alike and those who fought for them. The rumours were like Chinese whispers though, with each person that spread them they became more fabricated and further from the truth and with the fabrications came fear.

Many still remembered the threat that Grindelwald had posed on the Wizarding population and how close it came to falling at his hands and so the idea of a new Dark Wizard who had already gotten control of the ministry and who no one knew much about was frightening.

Over the weeks that passed countless Wizards and Witches had come forward sighting claims they had witnessed the _‘Dark Lord,' _doing evil and terrible things but surprisingly none had any concrete evidence to give to the Ministry about his whereabouts. These claims only added to the fear surrounding Tom and it had made it near impossible for him to step out of the Manor without altering his appearance or using other methods to conceal his identity.

The rapid spread of fear also meant that what he had accomplished in the ministry was beginning to crumble before his eyes.

Many of the wizards who agreed with his views but not openly supported him like the Lestranges began to withdraw for fear of also being branded as a dark wizard and so he had lost almost all of his public support. Lucius had also been suspended whilst inquires were occurring into his allegiances with Tom and so the trial for the Lestranges had been put to a stop much to Tom and Lucius’s annoyance. However Aurors were still having trouble proving Lucius was guilty of anything other than working for the _‘greater good’ _which was what Lucius had explained as the reasoning behind his _questionable_ actions.

Whilst the inquires and search for Tom’s whereabouts had been going on he had spent his time searching for Karkaroff calling upon any known sources for his location.

It had taken him a while but he had finally found out that Karkaroff had been moved back to Russia and placed in a safe house, however he clearly wasn’t under much protection as Tom was currently standing out the front of the dingy looking cottage after making sure no Aurors were guarding the outskirts of the property.

Tom looked up at the two story house noticing only a single light inside from the top story window, his mind was instantly brought back to the time he had watched Hermione’s house from under the oak tree across the street. 

_No. Don’t think about her now._He squashed down the thoughts of his mate and the longing that sparked back to life inside him. _Now wasn’t the time_.

Tom pulled up the black hooded cloak he was wearing, making sure his face was still hidden before he made his way to the front gate.

After breaking into the house he didn’t waste time looking around just walked silently up the stairs to the light that was coming down the end of the hallway.

He flicked his wand and blasted the closed door off it’s hinges, hearing a scream come from within the room.

Walking into the bedroom he saw Karkaroff crouched by the side of the bed his face flooded with fear upon seeing Tom.

_“Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to find you?”_ Tom spoke icily, venom lacing his words.

_“M-my my L- lord..”_ Stammered Karkaroff

_“DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU HAVE NO LOYALTY TO ME!” _He shouted furiously.

_“Pl-please my L-lord”_ Karkaroff said whimpering and falling to his knees in front of him.

_“CRUCIO!”_ Tom screamed watching as Karkaroff withered on the floor in pain.

Tom saw nothing but red hot rage as he tortured Karkaroff, screaming the curse again and again, the anger at having lost everything over taking his senses.

Finally once Karkaroff had stopped screaming and his chest was barely rising Tom ceased his torture.

He looked down disgustingly at the unconscious wizard, breathing heavily his anger still roaring like fire inside him.

_“Avada Kadarva.”_ He spoke impassively watching as the green light engulfed Karkaroff’s body.

Tom made quick work of Karkaroff’s corpse, he transfigured it into a small bone and then making sure he left no trace of his visit he apparated to a large lake and threw the bone into it’s depths before he once again turned on his heel and went to the one place he hadn’t let himself go in months.

It was only late afternoon when he arrived at her house, the time difference from Russia to London making it still light outside. 

At first Tom was hesitant to go inside. He hadn’t been there since the night he had felt the swirl of unfamiliar emotions for her. But Tom had lost just about everything he had worked for and right now all he had was the young girl inside the house. She was the one thing that right now he wanted to see more than anything, the one thing he knew would calm the rage burning inside him.

He cast a disillusionment charm upon himself before apparating directly into her room. Warm sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and Tom was able to get a good look of what her room actually looked like for the first time. But he wasn’t focused on the rooms layout instead he was focused on the large and curious brown eyes that were fixed upon the spot he had just apparated to, despite not being able to see him because of the disillusionment.

Almost instantly the anger Tom felt was gone at the sight of her. She had grown quite a lot since he had last been there, her hair was slightly longer almost reaching her shoulders and far more curlier than before and she was standing in her cot holding on to the small wooden bars that kept her from falling out.

Tom removed the dillushionment charm and watched as Hermione’s eyes widened at the sight of him appearing.

He walked carefully over to her not quite sure what he was doing just knowing he wanted to be closer to her especially as this was the first time seeing her awake. He expected her to start crying at the sight of him, someone who was an unfamiliar stranger but she kept quite and just silently watched as he came over.

Then she did something that had Tom’s heart skip a beat. She smiled up at him a big childish grin that lit up her eyes and showed some small white teeth. Tom couldn’t help the own smile that graced his features at the sight of it. 

Clumsily she reached out a small chubby hand towards him and made a grabbing motion. Tom froze realising that she wanted to be picked up.

He had never held a baby before and was unsure if he should do what she clearly wanted, but the look on Hermione’s face was the only encouragement he needed.

Slowly he leaned down and picked up the small girl in his arms surprised at how light she was. At first he held her at arm’s length not quite sure how to hold her before he hesitantly brought her against his chest cradling her in his arms and marvelling at the warmth that spread through him at having her so close.

He looked over to the rocking chair that was seated in the corner and made his was over to it before sitting down and adjusting Hermione in his arms so she was more comfortable.

As Tom gazed down at her and she stared back at him with those large brown eyes, the same protectiveness he had felt that night came over him and he knew even if he didn’t want to admit it himself that this witch would be his undoing. Already she had made him feel more emotions than he had thought possible and she was only a small child. He couldn’t even _fathom_ how she would affect him when she was older.

Tom grinned slightly as an idea popped into his head, holding her in one arm making sure he didn’t drop her he pulled out his wand and waved it above them making sparkling light appear and rain down upon her.

Hermione’s eyes widened in wonder at the magic and she reached up her arms trying to grab the falling sparkles.

Tom’s smile widened before he waved his wand again and this time tiny small blue birds began to fly above them.

Hermione released a small giggle at the sight of the flying birds and Tom didn’t think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound. He kept up the small magical display for a while until he noticed her rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Putting his wand away he regained his hold on her and ever so slowly began rocking back and forth in the chair watching her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open.

He didn’t stop the rocking until she was soundly asleep in his arms and he slowly rose from the chair and gently placed her back in her cot.

After he left Hermione’s house this time Tom hadn’t been over come with rage but instead for the first time in his life had been filled with a warmth he couldn’t name. Although it was a very unfamiliar feeling to him, Tom couldn’t not like the sensation and it was this feeling that had Tom coming back again and again to be with the tiny Witch who had slowly started to warm his soul.


	6. Imaginary Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I'm sorry for the late update I was just so busy when I was away that I didn't have much time to write.  
I hope that everyone likes this chapter as it is a lot more Tomione centred like I promised.  
You will notice that I have also started adding in Hermione's age with the time jumps as I feel like it makes it a bit easier to understand how old she is.  
I would just like to say as well that I know children often can't read and speak so intelligently at the age Hermione is, however I have decided to make it so that she can as I feel it is a sign of her Intelligence and abilities.   
Next chapter is also going to be time jumpy however it will be when she is more older and just before going to Hogwarts which I can't wait to start writing.  
Hope you all enjoy, Love LibrarianWitch x  
P.S If you want to see what I envision for Hermione's room go to my Pinterest board!

July 1981 (Age 2 and a bit)

Over the next few months Tom found himself visiting Hermione whenever something had caused a fit of rage in him. 

Most often he would just sit in the rocking chair holding her and showing her different kinds of magic until she fell asleep in his arms. 

One time though he had arrived during the day and she had been playing on the floor of her room with some stuffed animals and other such things.She had smiled up at him when he had revealed himself and rather than just waiting patiently like she normally did she had picked up a book from a pile next to her and held it up to him. 

_“Can you wead to me?”_ She had asked quietly.

Tom’s eyes widened at her words. He’d never heard her speak before. He hadn’t known when children where supposed to start speaking but he had figured it mustn’t be until awhile as she had not said a word up until now. But clearly from her display of coherent words she had been talking for quite a while.

He looked down at the book she had handed to him and made his way over to the rocking chair waiting for her. He watched as she wobbly stood to her feet and walked over to him before he helped her climb up onto his lap and made herself comfortable.

Tom cleared his throat and began to read the story to her enjoying the way her eyes lit up and the concentration on her face as she focused on the characters.

After he had finished the story he resumed his usual process of showing her some other type of magic before rocking her to sleep, just before her eyes fluttered shut she had whispered.

_“Goodnight.”_

After that day each time Tom visited he would now read a book to Hermione that she had chosen for him.

* * *

September 1981 (Age 3)

Tom watched Hermione from under his disillusionment charm as she opened the small present he had gotten her and placed on her bedroom floor for her to find.

He had though and thought on what to get her for her birthday for days. He knew she was no ordinary child, his visits with her had proven how intelligent she was. However he also knew that it couldn’t be a gift that would stand out to her parents and cause questions.

Finally he had decided on gifting her some Wizarding children’s books. Although they weren’t _exactly_ what Tom had envisioned he knew she would love them and they would be inconspicuous to her parents as most muggle children stories were filled with magic and fairy tales anyway.

Hermione’s grin widened as she uncovered the two books from the wrapping paper.

_“The talls of bee-ld the board?” _She asked, trying to pronounce the words.

_“The Tales of Beedle the Bard.”_ He corrected her, impressed that she was already able to read. He removed his charm so she could see him.

_“They are children’s fairy tales from.. where I come from.. as is the other book.” _He said pointing to E. Nesbit’s Fairy Tales.

_“I love fairy tales.”_ She said eyes shinning.

_“I know, would you like me to read you one?”_ He asked her.

Hermione nodded and handed him The tales of Beddle the Bard, climbing up onto his lap in the rocking chair like normal.

After he had finished reading _Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump_, Tom placed the books with her others on the bookcase, making sure they didn’t stand out. 

On his last few visits Hermione had started referring to Tom as her _“imaginary friend.”_ He had decided to go along with the idea as it gave him the freedom to come and go as he pleased without the risk of her telling her parents about the _man_ that came to visit her. However he knew that if her _‘imaginary friend’_ started leaving real gifts around the house it would raise a few alarms.

_“Hermione make sure you don’t tell anyone about these books, they are special ones just for you and I to read.”_ He instructed.

_“So I can’t tell mummy?”_ She asked starring up at him with those wide brown eyes.

_“No Hermione.” _He said again.

_“Okay it’ll be our seek-wit” _She said mispronouncing the word secret.

Tom smiled down at her marvelling at the trust she already had him.

* * *

March 1982 (Age 3 and a bit)

_“Why?”_ Hermione asked earnestly.

‘_Why’_ that was all she ever asked these days. ‘_Why are you here? Why do you visit me? Why can’t I know where you come from? _

_"Why wont you tell me your name?"_ Was the latest question she had started asking.

_“Why do you wish to know?”_ He questioned back. 

_“You know mine._” She said stubbornly crossing her arms.

Tom sighed trying to hide his grin._ She was so stubborn!_ He thought.

_“Tom, my name is Tom.”_ He whispered quietly.

_“Tom.” S_he said, surprised that he had actually told her.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sound of her speaking his name for the first time.

* * *

November 1983 (Age 4)

_“She was so scared Tom!”_ Hermione sobbed.

_“So was I, I-I didn’t kn-know wh-what I was do-doing.”_ She stammered clutching onto his robes.

It had been a while since Tom had visited Hermione. He had been finding himself swamped with the work he and Lucius were trying to do to expand his following. As time had gone on and fear about Tom had grown more of his followers had abandoned his cause and his numbers were dwindling even further.

More people were also being locked away in Azkaban under suspicion of having associations with him. Most of them however were members of long standing pure blood families and not his followers, however he and Lucius had decided that working to free them out of Azkaban might actually turn most of them to his side anyway and so the Ministry's efforts to stop his _followers_ might actually be the cause of gaining more. At the very least if they didn't want to outrightly follow him they would still owe him for getting them out of Prison. 

Tom had still managed to elude the Ministries clutches for the most part. But they had cracked down upon him even more so after the disappearance of Karkaroff and certain _others _who had disappeared for some reason or another_._

Although he was careful to leave no trace of his actions the ministry was still convinced he and his alleged followers were behind any incident with Dark Magic, even the ones they didn’t cause. 

These issues he had been dealing with had meant Tom had had little time to go and visit Hermione and so he had missed her starting to perform her first acts of magic.

Today was the first day he had free for a while as Narcissa had demanded that Lucius stop spending so much time in his office as he was missing his own son’s childhood. She had also instructed Tom that he needed to get out of the house and do something for himself. Normally he wouldn't have taken orders from anyone but as it was Narcissa Malfoy and he knew that she was a force to behold when crossed he had relented and decided to go and visit Hermione. 

But when he had arrived in her room he’d found her sobbing on her bed.

His hackles had immediately risen at the sight of her, vowing to kill whoever it was who had made _his_ soulmate so upset.

_“Hermione what’s wrong who hurt you?”_ He asked hesitantly, he had little to no experience with crying girls, especially crying children.

He barely had time to get the sentence out before Hermione had whipped her head up and launched herself at him, clinging to him for dear life. He had frozen in shock at being hugged so fiercely. He’d never been hugged before, not once.

After getting over his initial shock from the hug he brought his arms awkwardly around the shaking witch and sat down on her Slytherin green bed with her.

That was something that he had to smirk about. After one of his visits, accompanied by Hermione’s usual pestering questions she had asked him what his favourite colour was and he had admitted to it being green.

Over the next few weeks he had watched as her room slowly changed from garish pink and frills to different shades of green, much to his amusement.

_“Tell me again whats wrong?”_ He asked looking down at the small witch on his lap.

_“I -I didn’t mean to d-do it”_ She stammered between sobs.

_“Do what?”_ He asked.

_“M-make th-the book fly.”_ She said quietly.

_“You made a book fly?”_ He asked curiously.

_“I didn’t mean to! M-mummy was s-so scared!”_ She said more tears leaking out of her eyes.

_“I wanted her to r-read to me, but sh-she was to b-busy so I got mad and the b-book I wanted her t-to read flew out from the sh-shelf and up into the air and s-straight to me!”_ She sobbed hysterically.

Tom’s eyes widened. _How could she be upset about that? She was performing magic at only four years old!_

‘_Of course! Fucking idiot!’_ He thought, internally kicking himself for being so simple minded. She didn’t _know_ she was a witch yet. He had never really told her only showed her his own abilities when she was younger.

_“Hermione, what you did is _**_nothing_**_ to be scared of. I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially your parents, do you understand?”_ He asked gently griping her chin so she was looking up at him.

_“Y-yes I understand.”_ She said wiping her eyes.

Tom pulled out his wand and waved it over them making the small birds appear like he did when she was younger.

Hermione gasped.

_“I knew I didn’t dream it.”_ She said eyes wide in awe.

Tom had decided that as she had started to get older he would stop performing magic in front of her as he wasn’t sure what she would and wouldn’t tell her parents.

_“What I can do is magic, I am a Wizard and you Hermione are a Witch. What you did and what you _**_can_**_ do is magic.”_ He said disappearing the birds.

Hermione looked at him shocked.

_“I-I'm a Witch?... And your a Wizard?!” _She exclaimed.

_“Yes and a _**_very_**_ powerful one too by the looks of it.”_ He said smiling.

_“So what I did with the book?”_ She asked sniffing.

_“That was magic, you just need to practice so it becomes less accidental, and when your older you’ll be able to get a wand like mine which will help to channel your magic”_ He said holding up his wand and twirling it round his fingers before he re-pocketed it.

_“Oh Tom will you please help me? Will you teach me please?”_ She pleaded looking up at him desperately.

He smiled down at her.

_“Of course I will.”_

* * *

January 1984 (age 4 and a bit)

Tom had decided that his Christmas gift to Hermione that year was going to be teaching her all about magic. Of course she had whole heartedly agreed with his plan.

_“So there are four houses?”_ She asked looking over to him from where she lay.

Currently they were sitting, or in Hermiones case laying, on her bed discussing Hogwarts. Tom had made it clear to her that if he was to teach her about magic then she would have to do it seriously and commit to her ‘_training_’ and do everything he asked. Hermione agreed straight away and was all to eager to begin and so Tom had started visiting her every week on a Friday afternoon to educate her in everything magical.

He had begun by firstly teaching her about the Wizarding world and everything to do with it. She had listened avidly as he explained all about the laws and customs, the things you could do and see, the shops and places that existed and much to her delight all about Hogwarts and how one day she would be able to go there to study magic properly.

He looked next to him where she was laying, her back against the bed and her legs upright against the wall and her head hanging off the edge. It was an interesting sight.

_“Yes, the houses are called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin_.” He said listing them off.

_“And you get sorted into your House by a magical talking hat?”_ She asked disbelievingly.

Tom smirked, _“I know it sounds ludicrous but I can assure you it is real.”_

_“What house where you sorted into?”_ She asked eyes fixed onto his.

That was something Tom had noticed about Hermione as she got older. Her eyes, they were always so expressive. He should have known really when he had first laid eyes on her as a tiny baby and how her eyes had seemed to burn into his soul.

_“Slytherin, the best house there is._” He said cockily giving her a smirk.

Hermione’s brow furrowed before she again looked up to where he was sat leaning against the wall that her bed was against.

_“What house do you think I’ll be in?”_ She asked biting her lip nervously.

Tom thought for a moment.

He had come to learn that Hermione was many many things and he knew that at only 4 years old it was only the tip of the ice-burg with her.

She was very intelligent, and not just for her age either. He figured she was probably one of the smartest people he knew. She was also very curious to learn. Those traits initially had him thinking Ravenclaw, however he had also noticed a very fiery stubborn streak in her that was undoubtably a Gryffindor trait, much to his disgust.

And to his delight, although he would never admit it, she did have some traits of a Slytherin. She was ambitious to learn and succeed in her magic and she was also quite cunning in the way she kept secrets about him and her magic from her parents.

However he wasn’t sure if it was even possible for a muggle-born to be put into Slytherin, he had certainly never heard of it before.

_“Honestly, I don’t quite know which house you’ll be in, you have many traits that could place you in any of them, though I’m almost a hundred percent sure you won’t be a Hufflepuff.” _He said smiling at her.

Hermione only nodded at his explanation, he could tell something was on her mind but he decided not to pry, knowing it was a lot for her to learn at once.

* * *

After the first few sessions of educating her about magic and the Wizarding world Tom had finally decided to start teaching her how to control and perform magic without a wand. 

_“You need to feel your magic, what did it feel like when you made the book fly?"_ He asked her.

Hermione’s brows furrowed, something he had noticed she did when she was deep in thought.

_“Well it was hard to tell as at first I was so frightened but.. it felt like energy or power, like when the car is running and I can feel the vibrations from the motor in my seat.” _She explained.

Tom nodded. _“Good, that feeling, that energy is your magic rushing through you. You need to harness that and control it to perform magic. Usually it is easier when you have a wand but as you don’t have one yet we are going to be focusing on wandless magic. Which is usually very difficult for adult Wizards but I think you’ll be able to do it with enough practice.”_ He said confidently.

Hermione nodded a look of determination coming over her face.

_“We’re going to start with the basics, this spell is a spell to summon an object to you, now because you’ve already basically done this with the book it should come easy to you.”_ He said placing one of her stuffed animals on her bed.

_“I want you to try and summon your bear towards you, the incantation is called ‘accio’ and then the name of the object or thing you want.”_ He said looking over towards her.

_“Would you like me to demonstrate?”_ He asked her.

She nodded.

Tom focused his eyes on the brown bear.

_“Accio..”_

_“..Winnie! Her name is Winnie.”_ She said blushing.

_“Winnie?”_ He questioned.

_“Its from one of my favourite books Winnie the Pooh.”_ She explained waving her hands.

Tom shook his head grinning.

_“Accio Winnie!”_ He said catching the bear as it flew into his arms and turning to hold it up to her.

_“Want to try now?”_ He asked placing the bear back on the bed.

Hermione nodded and turned her gaze towards her stuffed toy her brows furrowed in concentration again.

_“Accio Winnie.”_ She said.

The bears arm twitched slightly but other than that it stayed where it was.

_“Try again.”_ He instructed.

_“Remember feel the magic in you, harness it and then speak.” _He spoke more quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

_“Accio Winnie!”_ She commanded more strongly, and this time the bear came flying towards her and landed in her arms.

Hermione turned to face him a wide smile on her face and her eyes glittering with joy.

_“I did it, I did it!”_ She squealed running up to him.

She flung her arms around him and just like last time when she had hugged him it took him a while to recover before he finally, albeit awkwardly hugged her back.

_“Okay try again but this time with a different object.”_ He said releasing her and pointing to one of her other toys.

Hermione ran over to her toy pile and picked up a doll and repeated the process. This time it only took one try before the doll came flying towards her.

She repeated the spell again and again each time with different objects and each time getting more excited as they came flying towards her. Finally when the sun was starting to sink below the horizon Tom decided it was enough. He knew that her parents often came up around this time to bring her down for dinner and he had to make himself scarce.

_“I need to get going, I want you to try practicing this spell until my next visit but only one or two times a day or you will burn yourself out to quickly.”_ He said pulling on his robe.

_“I will, don’t worry.”_ She said nodding and grinning up at him.

He was just about to disapparate away when for the second time that day she hugged him, only this time it was less forceful than before.

Tom again hugged her back and thankfully it was less awkward and he actually felt more comfortable with the affection the tiny Witch was giving him.

_“Thank you Tom, for teaching me.”_ She mumbled into his shirt.

He smiled down at her.

_“Your welcome Hermione, I’ll see you next Friday.”_ And with that he disapparated out of her house and back to the Manor, his thoughts all throughout dinner and the rest of the night on the Witch who had no idea how powerful she really was.


	7. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
Welcome to another chapter, I'm sorry this one is so late (well in my time anyway) I have jut had such a crazy day that it's taken me so long to get on here and update, but never the less here it is.  
I know you may be wondering why it has been such a large time jump but I just felt there was no point writing much more about Hermione's early childhood and I just really wanted to get to the point where things become more interesting. Apart from that I don't have much more to add.  
So I hope you enjoy and as usual if you have any questions feel free to ask!  
Love LibrarianWitch x  
P.S I would also love to know what you House you guys think Hermione should be in. I haven't decided yet if it will be next chapter that she is going to be sorted or the one after but it will be one of them and I just want to know what you guys think she should be in. So comment down below!

Hermione POV (11 Years old - May of 1991)

Hermione wiped her tear stained cheeks as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_God I hate them! Why are they so awful to me? What have I ever done to them except try to be fiends?_ She thought miserably.

She was currently hiding in the girls bathroom at her muggle primary school after some of the girls had made fun of her for being so _bookish_ and _ugly_ and _freakish_ as they had called her.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, she was bullied almost daily by one person or another. Usually she would just put her head down and try to ignore them and think about how soon she would be out of the wretched school and at Hogwarts. But today the girls had been especially vicious and it had gotten to her more so then normal and so she had run away from their cries of laughter in tears.

It didn’t help that she hadn’t seen Tom in weeks. He had said that he had important _business_ to sort out and that he wouldn’t be able to visit for a while. He was her only friend, the one person who knew just about everything about her, who understood her completely. And so after not seeing him for so long she felt down right miserable and alone.

She couldn’t remember when she had first met the mysterious wizard but she knew it was when she was very young and he had been coming to see her ever since. She didn’t know why he had begun to visit her she was only grateful that he did. Each week she looked forward to his visits and the time when she could truly be herself.

Ever since Tom had told her that she would one day go to Hogwarts when she turned 11 she hadn’t stoped thinking about it and ever since her 11th birthday last year she had been marking the days off on her calendar waiting until September 1st when Tom had told her school started.

Although she hadn’t received her Hogwarts letter yet she was eagerly awaiting it’s arrival and in the meantime she was learning as much about the magical school and as many spells as she could from Tom.

After checking her reflection one more time in the mirror and making sure the coast was clear she hurried from the bathroom and grabbed her backpack, thank full it was the end of the day and she didn’t have to deal with her bullies any more.

When she arrived home Hermione grabbed a quick snack before she ran upstair and plopped onto her bed. She pulled out the book that she’d hidden under a loose floor board and flipped open to the page she had last read up to.

It was one of the new books that Tom had given her to learn about _other_ types of magic.

_“I want you to read this book and tell me what you think once you’ve finished.”_ He had instructed handing her the thick black leather bound book. 

“_The Art of Magic” _She read, running her hand over the title.

It was quite obvious from reading the first few pages that the type of magic the book was talking about was what some wizards might call ‘dark’ magic. However Hermione had found the complex spells and rituals fascinating. Tom had taught her from an early age that magic was not ‘dark’ or ‘light.’

_“Although some might try to tell you different, magic is both light and dark, you cannot have one without the other, they are intricately intertwined like day and night, it is how you _**_use_**_ the magic that matters.” _He had said with great passion.

After reading many books on the subjects of dark and light magic Hermione had come to agree with Tom’s views. Just because a cutting spell could be used to cut someone it didn't make it a dark form of magic, as the spell could just as easily be used to cut up vegetables for cooking, it was the intent **behind **it that made the difference.

Hermione wasn’t naive enough though not to admit that there were some types of magic that did more harm than good, and that there were some wizards and witches who would use that type of magic to intentionally cause harm. But she wan’t the type of person who threw out judgement before understanding the full picture.

Hermione was just about finished her third chapter of the book when she heard a pop to the left of her bed and saw a shimmer of light before Tom appeared.

She grinned up at him excited that he was here. It was a Thursday and his usual visits were always on a Friday afternoon so she was surprised that he had come to see her.

_“What are you doing here?”_ She asked curiously.

_“Are you not happy to see me?_” He asked setting down his robe on the small table she had in her room.

_“Of course I am, but it’s Thursday, you always come on a Friday.”_ She pointed out sitting up and crossing her legs.

_“I decided to surprise you, how have you been since my last visit? I see that you've been reading the book. What do you think of it?_” He asked leaning against the table.

Hermione faltered for a moment. She hadn’t told anyone about the bullying, especially Tom. She had seen the way he had reacted on occasion when she had been scared about her first use of magic or the time she had accidentally sliced her finger open with a knife. Although both times she was fine he would become furious with anger and vow to hurt whoever had caused her pain.She didn’t know what he would do if he knew about her being bullied.

But it seems as though she didn’t have to tell him, as she watched as Tom’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_“Tell me.”_ He said forcefully knowing that something was up.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. She hated when Tom tried to demand things of her. He very rarely did but every now and then he would be more forceful with his _requests _and each time she stubbornly refused.

She narrowed her eyes back at him.

_“__No, I will not tell you, I don’t need to tell you everything Tom.”_ She said trying to sound more defiant than she felt.

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly as Tom let out a small growl from his throat.

_“__See this is why I won’t tell you, you're already mad, you get so so..”_ She waved her arms around gesturing to his glowering demeanour.

_“.. so worked up over nothing!” _She said haughtily.

_“Well if it’s nothing then tell me.”_ He demanded again.

Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly and narrowed her eyes.

Tom huffed out a breath and slowly regained his usual cool demeanour.

“_Fine, if I **promise** not to get mad will you tell me?”_ He asked forcing out the question in a more calmer tone.

Hermione paused for a moment enjoying toying with Tom just a little bit.

_“Do you promise?_” She asked raising her eyebrow.

_“Yes.”_ He said impatiently.

Hermione sighed.

_“It’s nothing really, some girls at school have just been making fun of me occasionally.”_ She said dropping her eyes to the floor.

Tom’s eyes narrowed.

_“What have they been saying to you?”_ He hissed.

_“J-just calling me ugly and bookish and sometimes saying I’m a freak or calling me beaver because of my teeth._” She said self consciously.

Tom’s jaw clenched. _How dare those filthy fucking muggles call _**_my_**_ Hermione degrading names!_

_“I will kill them for saying those things to you.” _He hissed murderously, pulling out his wand_._

_“__NOOO, Tom you promised!” _Hermione shouted jumping in front of him.

_“__They hurt you!” _He shouted back furiously_._

_“I know, but it doesn’t matter, soon I won’t even be at that school, I’ll be with people just like me and I’ll make lot’s of friends and no one will call me names like that.” _She said confidently.

_Tom lowered his wand rather reluctantly, “If your not going to let me get revenge then let me at least teach you some defensive spells and maybe some offence ones as well.” _He said eyes shimmering dangerously.

_“No, only defence spells I won’t hurt them, I won’t lower myself to their standards.. and besides I can’t show my magic anyway.” _She said shrugging her shoulders.

_“Fine, but now it’s your turn to promise me, if anyone is hurting you or trying to do something even if it’s just calling you names you need to tell me about it.” _He said staring into her eyes.

Hermione nodded, wondering why Tom was so protective over her.

That evening Tom stayed later than he usually did. He spent his time with Hermione teaching her different defensive spells and making sure she knew which one to use in which situation.

* * *

Toms POV

When Tom arrived at the Manor that night he couldn’t stop thinking about what Hermione had said.

_“I’ll be with people just like me and I’ll make lot’s and lot’s of friends and no one will call me names like that.”_

She was so hopeful, so excited to go to a place where she would fit in. But Tom knew that there would be many people who saw her as nothing more than a mud-blood. Hell not so long ago he would have thought that, back before he found out about the spell and actually began to know her.

But he couldn’t bring himself to squash that light in her eyes and tell her that she might not get all she hoped for at Hogwarts.

So he had decided to make sure that Hermione at least had one friend at the school and someone he knew would be very influential amongst the students.

Tom walked into the dinning room where Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were currently sitting eating dinner.

_“Good evening Tom, we were wondering when you’d get here.”_ Lucius greeted him.

_“I’ll get Dobby to bring you up some dinner.”_ Narcissa said summoning the elf.

_“Thank you, Narcissa.”_ He replied politely, taking a seat at the large table.

After he had finished eating Tom vanished his plate and then cleared his throat gaining the attention of the three Malfoy’s.

_“I have something important I need to discuss with the three of you.”_ He said looking towards the Malfoy's.

Draco’s eyes widened at the prospect of being included in the adults discussion. Quite often Tom would have important business to discuss with his parents but he was always dismissed from them. Never had he been included before.

_“Before I discuss with you what is so important I need to tell you about my past. Although some have only speculated about it’s truth, I am the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin."_Tom said watching as the Malfoy’s eyes widened.

_“Why this is important is because during my time at Hogwarts I found out that Salazar had placed a ‘soulmate spell’ on his blood-line. I awoke on my 18th birthday to find these on my wrist.”_ He said pulling up his sleeve and showing the Malfoy’s the symbols on his wrist.

_“These initials are the initials of my soulmates name and the date underneath **is** the date of her birth.”_ Tom said watching as the Malfoy’s stared at his wrist.

Narcissa’s mouth opened in shock. But Tom didn’t let her ask the question he knew she would.

_“I know that the date of her birth mean’s she is only 11 years old right now. As you would have noticed I have remained the age of 18 for over 40 years now. This is because part of Salazar’s spell meant matching his descendant to the person most equal to them, even if they were born in another time. By doing this he made it that his descendant would not age until their soulmate was 18 as well. So until she turns 18 I will not age.”_ He said lowering his sleeve back down.

_“Why are you telling us all of this?” _Lucius asked curiously. Tom almost never shared anything personal or about his past so he was curious as to why he was sharing such personal information now.

_“Because, although she is not old enough yet I have found my soulmate. I found her when she was just a child and ever since then I’ve been visiting her. But although she is a witch, and a very powerful witch at that, she is a muggle-born.”_ Tom said waiting for the Malfoy’s reaction.

Narcissa’s lips thinned slightly at the news and Lucius and Draco’s eyes widened in obvious shock.

_“Your mate is a muggle-born?”_ Lucius asked sceptically.

_“Yes, I know that her blood status is not ideal. But I have known her for many years now and over that time I have gotten to know her and she has proven that she is a very powerful witch. Her blood is no issue to me anymore.” _Tom said truthfully.

Tom was speaking honestly about Hermione’s blood status. Over the years it had come to mean less and less as he had gotten to know her and see how truly powerful she was. But he knew that the Malfoy’s would still need time to process. Although they weren’t as prejudiced as some families they were still raised to believe muggle borns were beneath them. However he also knew that they valued power and intellect over blood much like himself and that even _they_ believed if a witch or wizard was powerful enough then blood didn’t matter.

_“So you have met her then?”_ Lucius asked slowly coming to terms with the idea.

_“Yes, many times, that is where I'm going each week, to visit her and teach her magic.”_ He explained.

_“So she knows she’s a witch?”_ Narcissa asked surprised.

_“Yes she’s been studying and practicing magic since she was five.”_ Tom said smiling slightly at the thought of Hermione.

_“__Will you tell us her name?_” Narcissa asked noticing the small smile Tom had on his features, her curiosity was piqued about the witch who could make Tom Riddle smile.

_“Hermione Granger”_ Tom said.

Narcissa smiled, _“It's a beautiful name Tom, I’m sure she is just lovely.”_

_“Yes, she is truly remarkable, now this brings me to the next point I wish to discuss. As you know and most likely still believe yourself, muggle-borns are viewed as.. less than.. in our society. What I am asking you to do is to try and move past these issues and help me protect her from those views whilst at Hogwarts. This is where Draco you come in.” _He said turning to the younger Malfoy heir.

_“I want you to be her friend, someone to look out for her at Hogwarts. You know how influential you will be as a Malfoy. I need you to ensure you make it known that she is one of _**_us_**_ and not just another muggle-born.”_ He said looking into his wide grey eyes.

_“I can do that.”_ Draco said nodding confidently.

_“You needn’t worry Tom, if she is your soulmate then she is already apart of the family.”_ Narcissa said smiling at him.

Tom gave her a small smile of his own thanking her for her quick acceptance of his mate.

Lucius nodded at Narcissa’s words and grinned at Tom.

_“So when do we get to meet her?_” Lucius asked humorously.

Tom only glared in response.

* * *

Hermione’s POV (June)

Hermione stared nervously at her parents to see how they were taking the news.

_“So just let me get this right. The reason why Hermione has been able to do certain… things, is because she is a witch?”_ Her father asked Professor McGonagall.

_“Yes, that is correct Mr Granger, as I’ve explained Hermione has been found to have magical blood and as such is required to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she will learn how to properly use and practice magic in a safe way amidst other witches and wizards of her age.”_ The elderly witch said.

_“And where is Hogwarts?”_ Her mum asked.

_“It’s in a hidden location in the countryside of Scotland.”_ The professor said taking a sip of her tea.

_“And it’s a boarding school?_” Her mother asked again.

_“Yes, that is correct, although we allow students to stay during most holiday breaks we do encourage them to go home to visit their families.”_ The Professor explained giving them a smile.

Hermione’s mother nodded in understanding.

_“Forgive me, but how much are the fee’s for the school it surely can’t be cheap being a boarding school.” _Her father asked setting down Hermione’s Hogwarts letter he had been reading for the third time.

_“At Hogwarts students aren’t required to pay fee’s, the school is funded by the Ministry of Magic as well as several large donations from some generous Wizarding families. Hermione will however need to purchase all of her school supplies as listed in her letter. In the Wizarding world we also use a different currency to yourselves but there are places in Diagon Alley, where Hermione will be going to shop for her school supplies, that she can exchange her muggle money to Wizarding currency.”_

_“Muggle?”_ Questioned her father.

_“Forgive me, it’s a term used in the Wizarding world it means non-magic folk.”_ Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione’s father nodded before he turned to his wife sitting next to him on the sofa, a silent question of _‘Well what shout we do?’ _etched on his face.

Hermione watched the silent exchange between her parents with bated breath. This was what she had been dreaming of for years now, she didn’t know what she would do if her parents refused to let her go.

_“Well I suppose, seeing as she is required to go, then she must.”_ Her mother said rather reluctantly turning to face her daughter.

_“Oh thank you thank you thank you!”_ Hermione said jumping up and giving her parents a big hug.

Hermione’s parents smiled at her daughter glad that she was excited about the prospect.

_“Very well, I will inform the Headmaster that Hogwarts has one more student, now I shall be off. Remember school starts on September 1st, all instructions are inclosed in your letter for arrival as is how to get to Diagon Alley so you can get your school supplies. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Miss Granger, until then.”_ Professor McGonagall said rising from the couch.

_“Thank you professor, it was wonderful to meet you, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts as well.”_ Hermione said smiling up at the kind witch.

_“Good bye.”_ Her parents said walking the professor to the door.

* * *

Toms POV (June) 

_“Oooff.”_ Tom said as a small curly haired witch collided with his body.

_“I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I FINALLY GOT IT!”_ Hermione said hugging him tightly before jumping up and down and waving a piece of paper around.

_“What did you get?”_ Tom asked bemused at Hermione’s obvious excitement.

_“My Hogwarts letter of course!” _Hermione squealed excitedly.

_“Congratulations, I see you’re quite calm about the whole matter.” _He said smirking.

Hermione poked her tongue out at him in retaliation and Tom just gave a short laugh.

_“I was wondering, would you-would you maybe come shopping with me to get my school supplies?” _Hermione asked nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Tom paused for a moment wondering how he was going to tell Hermione that he wouldn’t be able to go with her because the blasted Ministry was currently hunting him down.

_“I’m sorry Mia, I’m not going to be able to go with you, right now there are some people who are looking for me and I wouldn’t want them to see you with me and you become a target to.”_ He explained vaguely.

_“Your not in danger are you?!”_ She asked worriedly.

_“No I can assure you I’m absolutely fine, trust me their not going to hurt me.”_ He said, happy that she was worried about his safety.

Hermione still seemed concerned but her mind was brought back to what he had just called her.

_“You called me Mia, where did that come from.”_ Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

_“Well I figured seeing as you were going to Hogwarts and your going to be making some new friends I wanted to have something special to call you. Something just between us. Something none of your other friends would call you.”_ Tom explained.

Hermione blushed slightly her cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson.

_“I like it.”_ She whispered blushing even more.

_“Good, because your stuck with it now.”_ He said smiling down at her.

That night as Hermione lay in bed dreaming happily about her new school she was oblivious to the fact that Tom lay awake in his own bed worrisome thoughts swirling in his mind.

Now that Hermione was older and finally entering his world he should be ecstatic. But instead Tom was filed with worry that he might just loose Hermione to his reputation as the Dark Lord, the very reputation that he had once so amicably sought after.


	8. The Dark Lord!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
I just want to say a huge sorry to you all for posting late, I have just been so busy these last few days I have barely had any time to write and I didn't want to upload a chapter until I was completely happy with it.   
I would also like to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment on my work it really means a lot to me and makes me so happy reading them all.   
I've loved hearing everyones opinions on which house Hermione should be in, it's actually given me more to think about and don't worry you won't have to wait long as next chapter is going to feature her getting sorted into her house.   
Apart from that I don't have much more to say except I hope you enjoy! Love LibrarianWitch x

Hermione POV (August)

Hermione watched with her parents in amazement as the red brick wall magically opened to reveal a bustling alleyway filled with quirky shops and robed clad witches and wizards.

This was her first venture into the Wizarding world and she had been beyond excited for days about the trip, just about driving her parents insane with her eagerness.

She walked through the entryway onto the cobblestoned street her parents following behind her and taking in the sights before them.

Hermione wanted to go in and explore every single shop she came across they all sounded so fascinating, _Sluggs and Jiggs Apothecary_, _Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Magical Menagerie._

Hermione’s eyes widened and she quickly ran over to the Magical Menagerie shop and pressed her eyes up against a glass pained window gasping in awe at the sight of all the magical animals inside. She had of course read about a few magical beasts in the books Tom had given her, but none of the books had gone into much depth so she hadn’t been able to learn as much about them as she would have liked.

_“Hermione dear I know you want to look around but we need to get your school supplies first and then we can explore afterwards.”_ Her mother called pulling her attention away from the shop window.

_“Okay the list says that you need to be fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin’s, that you need quills, ink and parchment as well as the required books for first years which can be received at Flourish and Blott’s, a cauldron, scales, telescope and glass phials from Potage’s Cauldron Shop and lastly a Wand from Olivanders.”_ Her father said listing off the required items rather gloomily at the prospect of spending a full day shopping.

Hermione’s eyes lit up though at the thought of finally receiving her own wand._How much better am I going to be able to do the spells that Tom’s taught me, now that I’ll have a wand to properly channel my magic!_ She thought eagerly. 

_“Well Flourish and Blott’s is right over here so we might as well start there._” Her mother said pointing to the bustling shop a few doors down.

_“After that we can go and get Hermione’s wand and robes and maybe have some lunch and a bit of an explore and then we’ll get the cauldron on our way home as I doubt you’ll be wanting to carry that around all day Richard.” _Her mother said walking towards their first shop_._

Hermione laughed at her father’s expression, clearly he was not enjoying the prospect of being the dedicated bag carrier all day either.

After getting everything needed from Flourish and Blott’s as well as some extra _light reading _Hermione had wanted, she and her parents headed off to Olivander’s. Hermione just about ran the entire way there with her parents chasing after her.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she walked into the dingy looking shop, the bell ringing to signal her entrance. 

_“Ahhh hello their young lady and who might you be?”_ An elderly white haired Wizard asked from behind the counter. 

_“Hello sir, my name’s Hermione Granger.”_ Hermione said grinning broadly.

_“Here for your first wand I expect”_ He said stepping forward and returning her smile. 

Hermione’s head turned at the sound of the bell ringing and the shop door opening to reveal her flustered parents.

_“Hermione, do not run off like that again! What if you’d gotten lost? How are we supposed to find you here we don’t know where anything is!?”_ Chastised her mother sternly, her father nodding along and trying not to drop her school books.

_“I’m sorry I just couldn’t wait any longer to get my wand.” _She said, having the decency to look apologetic all though she really wasn't.

_“Just don’t do it again please, at least not until you tell us where your going.”_ Her mother said less cross than before.

Hermione nodded and turned back to the wizard who was pulling out a long rectangle box from the shelf.

He opened the lid to reveal a long, dark and sleek looking wand.

_“Dragon heart string, eleven and one quarter inches and made ofBlack Walnut.”_ He said handing the wand to Hermione.

Hermione held the wand hesitantly in her hand and felt a small tingle of her magic within her.

Careful not to say a direct spell as she wasn’t supposed to know any magic as of yet, she waved the wand testing out it's power.

At the flick of the wand a large portrait of a plump looking witch came flying off the wall and fell in a dusty heap on the shop floor. Hermione’s mouth dropped open in horror.

_“Hermione!”_ Her mother shouted equally shocked.

_“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”_ She said in a rush, hoping the shop keeper wouldn’t kick her out before she even got her wand.

Surprising he only laughed and smiled at her.

_“Not to worry my dear, I’ve become quite used to my things being smashed and broken by first year students over the years. All damages are easily repairable, however I don’t think that this is the wand for you.”_ He said waving his own wand and placing the portrait of the now angrily shouting witch back on the wall.

Hermione gulped as she was handed another wand, this one a light coloured and thinly pointed one covered in vine carvings.

_“Dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches long and made of vine wood.”_ Mr Olivander said smiling at her encouragingly.

Hermione nervously glanced at her parents before again waving the wand like before. This time the painting didn’t fall of the wall. Instead a large glass vase filled with beautiful flowers was smashed to pieces, the fragments flying throughout the shop and the surfaces nearby getting soaked in water.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to apologise again but before she could Mr Olivander held up his hand and simply waved his wand. Hermione watched as the broken pieces of the vase moved as if pulled by invisible strings until they reformed their original shape. Once complete the flowers flew back in good as new and the water that had been splashed on the nearby surfaces poured back into the unscathed vase.

_“Gosh that would make cleaning the house so much easier.”_ Hermione heard her mother mutter to her husband.

Mr Olivander hummed to himself as he seemed to be thinking about which wand to give to her next. This time he went out to the back for a few moments and came back with another box. This one however was much more dustier and appeared to be a faded blue colour. He opened the lid to reveal an elegant brown wand pointed at the tip like the last and also baring intricately carved vines and leaves that were coloured slightly lighter than the rest of the wand. The vines started at the wands base and ran part way up the stem, unlike the last wand where the vines ran the entire length of the wand. It was beautiful. 

This time Mr Olivander didn’t explain what the wand was made of he just handedit to her wordlessly.

Hermione felt the tingle of magic again within her as she grasped the wand firmly in her hand, however this time her magic seemed to grow and course throughout her body to every point until it reached the wand in her hand. Astonishinglythe wand began to emanate a strong luminous glow making her hair swirl about her and nearby parchment float about.

Hermione felt her magic connect with the wand and she knew that this wand was meant for her.

She grinned up at the shopkeeper expecting him to be smiling in agreement with her, but faltered slightly at his expression.

He was looking at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes narrowed slightly as if searching for an answer.

_“I- is everything alright?”_ She asked timidly.

Her words seemed to jolt Mr Olivander out of his thoughts and he gave a small smile.

_“Yes my dear, it is just curious is all. Your wand is a very powerful and rare wand indeed. It is one of my creations from many years ago and is made from a willow tree. The wood alone is very rare and known for its healing powers, however what’s most intriguing about this wand is that it is infact a dual core ofVeela Hair and Phoenix Feather. Phoenix feathers and Veela hairs are both rare cores for wands. __Normally Veela haired wands are very temperamental however when paired with a stabilising and healing core like a phoenix feather they work together to produce great power and work best with rare forms of magic. It is clear that we are to expect many great things from you Miss Granger.”_ Mr Olivander said explaining the properties of her wand to her.

Hermione was astonished at Mr Olivander’s words and the intricacy of her new wand.

After Hermione had purchased her wand she thanked Mr Olivander and was about to join her parents outside when he spoke up again.

_“Miss Granger there is one more thing I forgot to tell you. Phoenix’s only ever usually give one feather in their life time to be made into a wand, that is what makes them so rare. However the very bird I procured your phoenix core from happened to give another, just one other. I sold this wand many many years ago but I feel that you should know, that these twin cores link the two of you inexplicably and in ways that unfortunately only time will reveal to us._” He said very seriously.

_“Who owned the other wand?”_ Hermione asked nervously.

_“I fear Miss Granger that you will not like the answer. He was a very powerful wizard who became corrupted by darkness. Over the years he has become so feared that he has become known by another name, that is the Dark Lord.”_ He whispered in obvious fear.

Hermione balked. _A Dark Lord?! What could she possibly have in common with a dark lord?_

_“A D-dark lord?” _She asked quietly_._

_“Do not worry yourself Miss Granger he has not been seen for almost ten years now. Many say he has vanished or died long ago. No one today even remembers his true name except those closest to him I suspect and most of them are locked away in Azkaban, so he has no real power. I would not worry over what this wand choosing means, in the end it may simply be coincidence after all.” _He said trying to reassure her._ _

Hermione nodded her mind swirling with all the new information she had received. She would be sure to ask Tom when she saw him next about this apparent _Dark Lord_.

After thanking Mr Olivander a second time for her wand she walked out the door to where her parents were waiting.

_“Everything alright dear?”_ Her mother asked.

_“Yes everything’s fine, are we going to get the robes now?”_ She asked trying to forget about what the connection of her wand to a dark lord meant.

_“Yes although I’m afraid we will have to be quick as your father seems to be getting quite hangry.”_ She laughed looking to where her husband was struggling with the weight of all the bags and grumbling about being nothing but a starving servant.

Hermione laughed, grateful for the distraction and walked along next to her parents up to Madam Malkin’s.

Upon opening the door Hermione saw that there were only three other people in the store. One a young boy about her age with bright blonde, almost silver hair who was currently standing on a pedi stole. He was being fitted for robes by a middle aged witch with greying hair and a bright pink dress.And seated on an arm chair was an elegant and beautifully dressed witch with a pointed young face and the same coloured hair as the boy, who Hermione presumed was her son.

_“I won’t be a moment.”_ Called Madam Malkin as she worked on the hem of the robe the young boy was wearing.

Upon their entrance both the boy and his mothers heads had turned their way.

_“Draco dear make some room for Miss…?_” Stated the elegant witch.

_“…Hermione Granger.”_ She said offering the lady a smile as her son moved over so she too could stand on the pedi stole ready to be fitted.

As Hermione climbed up onto the pedi-stole she failed to see the shocked expressions and curious glances the mother and son shared between them at her announcement.

_“Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco.”_ She said recovering quickly from her shock and returning Hermione’s smile with her own dazzling one.

_“It’s lovely to meet you to Mrs Malfoy.”_ Hermione said before turning to the boy next to her.

_“Hello, Draco was it?.”_ Hermione asked smiling at the blonde haired boy.

He gave her a smirk and held out his hand.

_“Yes my name’s Draco, nice to meet you Miss Granger.”_ He said properly and rather formerly for an 11 year old.

_“You can just call me Hermione.”_ She said shaking his hand and returning his grin.

_“You must be Hermione’s parents?”_ Mrs Malfoy said standing and turning her dazzling smile towards Hermione’s parents offering her own hand to them.

_“Yes we are, my names Richard and this is my wife Jean.”_ Her father said accepting Mrs Malfoy’s hand.

_“Is your son going to Hogwarts as well?”_ Her mother asked sitting down in one of the other chairs.

_“Yes he is, we’ve just come to get his school supplies today, as have you I take it.”_ Mrs Malfoy said gesturing to the many bags and boxes her father was holding.

_“Yes we’ve spent all morning here in and out of bloody shops.”_ Her father said moodily.

Mrs Malfoy laughed, _“You sound just like my husband at the first mention of the word ‘shopping’ he finds any excuse not to go.”_

As the parents chatted about one thing and another Hermione spent her time talking to Draco.

_“Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts.”_ She asked her arms outstretched as Madam Malkin fitted her for various different robes.

“Y_es I am rather excited, I’ve been learning and hearing about Hogwarts my whole life as well as reading about it in Hogwarts: A History.”_ He said taking off his new robe.

“_Ohh I just got that book today at Flourish and Blott’s I’m so excited to read it.”_ She said putting her arms back down and turning to her left.

_“Do you like to read?”_ Draco asked her.

_“Yes, although most people find it boring it’s probably my favourite thing to do.”_ She admitted to him.

_“It’s probably my favourite thing as well. Well that and flying.”_ He grinned.

_“Hermione dear.” _Her mother called interrupting their conversation.

_“Narcissa has just invited us to have lunch with her and Draco did you want to join them?” _Her mother asked her.

Hermione looked to Draco questioningly.

_“Please come it’ll be so boring with mother otherwise.”_ He said rather dramatically.

Hermione laughed and nodded a ‘yes’ to her mother before shimmying out of her robe and walking to the register with Draco their parents in tow. 

* * *

Over lunch with the Malfoy’s, Hermione got to learn all about Draco and found that although they came from different worlds they actually had many similar interests. Hermione was also glad to see that her parents seemed to be getting along rather well with Narcissa Malfoy, so much so that Hermione’s mother had even made plans with her to go and have tea next week. 

Once they had finished their lunch the Malfoy’s said their goodbyes, but only after Draco had promised to meet Hermione at King’s Cross Station so they could sit on the train together.

Hermione smiled the whole way home at having made a new friend already and having had such an exiting time in Diagon Alley. She didn’t even have time to think about asking Tom about the Dark Lord Mr Olivander had told her about when he next visited. 

* * *

Tom’s POV

Tom was sitting in the Library of the Manor when he heard a quiet knock at the door.

_“Come in.”_ He said not looking up from the book he was reading.

Narcissa entered, looking regal as usual and sat down opposite him.

_“I thought you might be interested to know that Draco and I met someone quite intriguing today.”_ She said rather vaguely a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Tom only raised an eyebrow at her, the Malfoy’s knew many people that could be deemed _intriguing_.

“_She was a young girl around the same age as Draco, very beautiful despite her rather untamed hair and she was shopping in Diagon Alley with her muggle parents. Sound at all familiar?”_ Narcissa smirked rather teasingly.

Tom’s eyes widened and he slowly put down the book giving Narcissa his full attention.

_“You met Hermione?”_ He asked hesitantly.

Although Tom had told the Malfoy’s about his soulmate, he hadn’t counted on them meeting her so soon.

_“Yes in Madam Malkin’s she came in when Draco was being fitted and then I invited her for lunch with her parents.”_ She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a Malfoy to be having lunch with a muggle-born and her parents.

_“You did what!?”_ He shouted angrily.

_“Oh Tom don’t worry she was actually rather splendid, as where her parents. Draco hasn’t stopped talking about her all afternoon, he got on with her very well.”_ She said not even batting an eyelash at his outburst.

Tom remained silent. Although he himself had gotten over any ill feelings towards Hermione’s muggle heritage he was still unsure about the Malfoy’s. He knew they would accept her in time as she was his soulmate but he didn’t know how long it would take them.

_“I know what you must be thinking Tom. That because she is muggle-born we won’t accept her. But if _**_you_**_ could get over her blood status then certainly we can. Lucius and I both understand that not all muggle-borns are incompetent. And by Hermione’s display of intelligence throughout lunch it is avidly clear that she will be an exceptional witch.”_ Narcissa said as if reading his thoughts.

Tom sighed. He rarely let his guard down in front of anyone, but the Malfoys and especially Narcissa had always been able to read his emotions and thoughts rather clearly and they were some of the few people who could actually claim had his trust.

_“Thank you.”_ Was all he said in response.

After Tom’s brief chat with Narcissa he had decided he ought to visit Hermione himself to see how her day went and what she thought of the Malfoy’s.

When he arrived he was unsurprised that she was sitting on her bed and reading_Hogwarts: A history_, a book she no doubt got today.

_“I see you’ve been to Diagon Alley.”_ He said taking a seat in the arm chair in her room.

_“Tom!”_ She shouted joyfully sitting up and putting her book down on the bed.

_“Oh it was just wonderful, all the shops and people it was exactly like you said, and the best part was I think I’ve already made a friend!”_ She said excitedly bouncing up and down.

_“Oh really?”_ He asked pretending not to know of her new friend.

_“Yes I met him and his mother at Madim Malkin’s, and then we ended up having lunch with them as well, it was fantastic. His name is Draco Malfoy perhaps you know of him?”_ She asked curiously.

Tom thought for a moment wondering if he should tell Hermione that yes he was actually very closely acquainted with the Malfoy’s. He decided that couldn’t see a reason not to tell her and decided to be honest with her about it.

_“Yes I actually do know the Malfoy's, they are very close friends of mine.”_ He said waiting to see how she would take it.

_“Oh really, this is all so exciting, I’m so glad I finally got to meet someone that you know!”_ She said happily.

_“Mmmm, I’m glad as well, Draco is a very nice young boy he will be a good friend for you I think.”_ Tom said, thinking about how much they had in common.

_“We’ve already made plans to meet at King’s Cross so we can sit on the train together. At least I’ll know one person.”_ She thought thinking happily of her new friend.

Tom hummed in response, although he was glad that Hermione would be going to Hogwarts soon where she no doubt would flourish he was also dreading it. Whilst she was at home he was able to see her just about whenever he wanted, but once she started attending Hogwarts he knew their time would be limited to holiday’s, and that was only if she decided to come home.

_What was he thinking of course she would want to come home. She was **his** Hermione and he saw how much she missed him between each visit. _He thought confidently.But he still needed to come up with a way to ensure he could at least still talk to Hermione whilst she was at Hogwarts. Sending letters would become far to inconvenient. 

Tom’s internal thoughts about what he could do to keep in contact with his soulmate were frozen in place however by one of Hermione’s questions.

_“What did you say?”_ He asked, making sure he had heard her correctly.

Hermione huffed in annoyance at having to repeat herself.

_“I said, who is the Dark Lord?”_ She asked crossing her arms and looking up at him expectantly.

_Oh fuck! _Was Tom’s only thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning behind Hermione's Wand:   
Willow Wood - is a healing wood (Hermione is healing Tom)  
Veela Hair - Temperamental (Symbolic of Tom)  
Phoenix Feather - Healing, power and Intelligence (Symbolic of Hermione)   
I choose for Hermione to have a different wand that is symbolic of her relationship to Tom and what she means magically to him (healing him and thus giving him more power.)


	9. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
Okay I am so so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I honestly don't have an excuse except for being ridiculously busy and needing a lot of time to get this chapter right.   
But here it finally is and Hermione is now at Hogwarts yay! The next few chapters will consist mostly of first year with time jumps throughout. However for this particular year I am choosing to stray from cannon so there won't be a large focus on the philosophers stone, there will be brief mentions for the purpose of this story but it won't be centred on that.   
I jut would also like to mention that I know Luna isn't in Hermione's year but i just chose to change it to fit this story, as well as the sorting of Theo as I felt it would be nice for him to be somewhere different.   
Hopefully you all like the changes, and I do apologise that this chapter is quite lengthy but I felt it was necessary.   
Make sure you head over to my Pinterest board if you would like to see photos of some of the characters, objects, houses etc. and my inspiration for the story https://www.pinterest.com.au/LibrarianWitch/.   
As always if you have any questions just let me know, and once again thank you all so much for taking the time to read and comment on my work.  
Love LibrarianWitch x

Hermione’s POV

Hermione watched the rare display of emotions flickering behind Tom’s features. He hardly ever let his guard down, always maintaining his cool persona. The only times he would let emotion seep through was in anger or fear over protectiveness for her or in rare bursts of happiness when they were practicing magic together.

She could almost hear his mind ticking, working out how to answer her question about the Dark Lord. She knew from Tom’s display of emotions that it was a difficult topic for him but she couldn’t work out why_. _Normally he would answer any of her questions she had, except for the ones that were about him personally. So she wondered why he seemed to be remaining tight lipped over this particular question.

_Maybe he knew the Dark Lord? Maybe he did something to Tom, or his family?_ She thought trying to put the pieces together.

_“Why do you want to know?”_ Tom asked finally, his guard back up and his face giving away no emotions.

_“When I went to get my wand at Mr Ollivanders, he told me about it’s properties. My wand is a dual core of Phoenix feather and Veela hair, and the phoenix feather that is in my wand is the twin of the one that is in the Dark Lord’s wand. He told me that it meant we were… connected in some way. But he didn’t know how or why and he couldn’t tell me anything about the Dark Lord, only that he was an evil wizard who had been corrupted by darkness and that disappeared a long time ago.” _She said remembering what Mr Ollivander had told her. 

Hermione saw something flash in Tom’s eyes at her words, but she couldn’t distinguish what it was. _Curiosity?Anger? Fear?_

Tom sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a motion Hermione had only ever see him do when he was nervous or scared.

_“Mr Ollivander was right about some things, the Dark Lord was an evil wizard.”_ Tom said looking down at the floor and avoiding Hermione’s eyes.

Hermione sat up straighter, patiently waiting for him to continue.

_“You know that I’ve taught you to view magic as neither light or dark, which is how everyone should see it…”_

Hermione nodded in agreeance with him.

_“But there are some types of magic out there that even I consider only dark and when used, can consume the wizard so utterly they become a changed person, a thing of themselves that is not human any more.”_

Hermione watched intrigued as Tom explained those types of magic, he seemed almost _enticed_ by them.

_“The Dark Lord became consumed by those types of magic for many years. All he wanted was power and control and he saw the only way to get it was through use of dark magic. He built up quite an empire, with many prominent Wizarding families following him and pushing for his cause to rid the world of those deemed inferior to him. But this all came crumbling down some years ago.”_ Tom said barely whispering those last words.

_“You speak, as if you knew him?” _Hermione asked hesitantly.

Tom’s eyes remained fixed on the floor, _“Yes I knew him, quite well.”_

_“Didyou… did you believe in his cause?”_ Hermione asked scared of what his answer might be.

Tom sighed again, “_Yes for a while I did, but things… circumstances changed and so did my opinions.”_

Hermione didn’t respond just thought about what Tom was telling her. These past few weeks she had finally been able to delve deeper into the mystery that was Tom. Over the years she’d come to understand that he most likely wasn’t completely innocent and had clearly done some things that most people would not agree with. However she also knew that Tom was many other things, he was intelligent, helpful, charming, at times he was funny and although he didn’t show it much he was very protective and caring of her and Hermione trusted him completely and could tell when he was being honest with her. So she knew that although he may have believed in the Dark Lord once and whatever his cause was, he was telling her the truth now that his views had changed and she knew as well as she knew herself that he wasn’t a bad person despite who his old associations might have been.

_“So he’s truely gone then?”_ Hermione asked.

Tom’s gaze finally left the floor and locked with her own,_ “Yes he has gone.”_

Hermione let out a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding, _“So then I don’t have to worry?”_

_“You have nothing to fear, I won’t ever let anything happen to you.”_ Tom said his eyes burning into hers.

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile, happy that he had trusted her in return to let her in.

Tom briefly returned her smile before he stood from the chair he’d been sitting on.

_“I’ll be off now, you’ve had a long day and need some rest, I’ll come to see you the night before you leave for Hogwarts.”_ He said collecting his coat.

_“Okay, thank you for being honest with me about the Dark Lord.”_ She said standing up and giving him a hug, failing to see the look of guilt that passed over his features.

Tom hugged her back, more tightly then usual.

_“Before I go I need you to promise me something._” He said, his words muffled slightly by her hair.

_“Anything” _She said pulling away so she could look up at him.

_“Don’t ever reveal your wands connection with the Dark Lord and don’t ever speak of what you know about him, to anyone.”_ He said forcefully.

“_Why?” _She asked.

_“Because if people know of this connection or see you having knowledge of the Dark Lord they might become fearful of you, they will assume things, fear does strange things to people Hermione.”_ He said his eyes never leaving hers.

_“I promise.”_ She said nodding.

Tom let out a breath and gave her another small smile, grateful she hadn’t put up more of a fight like she usually did when he asked something of her.

He pulled her in for another hug, which surprised Hermione as it was always her who would imitate affection.

_“I need to go.”_ He said, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and disapparating away.

Hermione could still feel a slight tingle on her forehead where Tom’s lips had been as she thought up her plan.

_She would figure out what Tom was hiding from her. Although he mostly answered her question she knew that he wasn’t telling her everything, and she would get to the bottom of it, even if she didn’t like what she found._

* * *

Tom’s POV 

Tom was currently overseas in France visiting one of the Wizarding shops there, _Mystères Magiques. _After Tom’s last visit with Hermione he had realised just how much he needed to stay in contact with her whilst she was at Hogwarts. He needed to make sure that she didn’t discover who the majority of the Wizarding population believed him to be and make sure they didn’t try to turn her against him.

Tom had thought long and hard about his conversation with her and just what he had said. Because he had been telling the truth. Although the Dark Lord was once him, it wasn’t any more. For a long time during Hogwarts and up until he had met Hermione he had been enraptured with Dark Magic and his cause for achieving power.

Although he still wanted this power his ideologies had changed, all because of Hermione. He had once foolishly thought that he could control her to be his loyal follower. But he knew now that it would never of worked, she was to intelligent, to powerful in her own right. And if Tom was being truthful he didn’t want to control her, he wanted to seek power _alongside_ her.

So he had come to the Magical Artefact shop in search of something that would allow him to communicate with Hermione whilst at Hogwarts.

_“Good day to you ser.” _The middle aged wizard said from behind the counter.

Tom inclined his head_, “To you as well.”_

_“What iz it zat due are after.” _He asked politely.

_“Something that will allow me instant communication with another person.” _Tom said looking around at all the odds and ends.

The shop reminded him of his time working at Borguin and Burkes when he had been obsessed with finding the Founders Objects in case he needed to use them as vessels. How much had his plans changed since that time he thought. 

_“Aaaa I see, well zere are a few objectz I have zat may interezt due.” _He said walking over to a part of the store and pulling out a few items before laying them out on a counter for Tom to see.

_“Zee first are zome enchanted coinz, quick for emergenciez but not good for long messagez.” _He said holding up two Galleons_._

_“I want to be able to have frequent conversations, long or short.” _Tom said pushing the coins away.

_“Well how about zee’s zen.”_ The shopkeeper said holding up two ostentatiously large hand mirrors with runes carved along its edge.

_“It need’s to be inconspicuous.” _Tom said screwing up his nose at the gaudy mirrors_._

_“Zis is all I have left.” _The shopkeeper sighed holding up two brown leather bound diaries.

_“How do they work?” _Tom asked intrigued.

_“Due simply write in one and whatever due write will appear in the other diary until that perzon haz read it. Once it haz been read zen it will dizapear, ‘zet me zow due.” _He said taking out a quill and writing in one of the diaries.

Tom watched as the word ‘Bonjor’ suddenly appeared in the diary he was holding before it faded away a few seconds later.

_“How much?” _Tom asked.

After Tom had made his purchase he was about to leave the shop when his eyes were drawn to a black pendant on a silver chain. It was an identical shape and colour to the stone in his family ring he had stolen long ago_._

_“Would due like to zee it clozer?” _The shopkeeper asked coming around and unlocking the cabinet and pulling out the pendant for Tom to see_._

Tom held it in his palm an idea forming in his mind.

_“I’ll take this as well.” _He said handing over some more galleons before finally leaving the shop and heading back to Manor_._

* * *

Tom’s POV (August 31st)

Tom was waiting patiently in Hermione’s room for her.

It was the night before she left for Hogwarts and he had promised to come and see her before she left.

He was currently sitting in the rocking chair in her room and flipping through one of her school textbooks. His mind was brought back to all those times he used to rock her to sleep in the very same chair and how much had changed since then.

Tom’s musings where stopped short by the arrival of a very excited Hermione.

_“TomImsoooogladyourhereIjustcan'twaitanymoreImsosososoexcited!”_ Hermione said in one big rush.

Tom chuckled lightly at her antics.

_“Take a breath or you’ll faint.”_ He said closing her textbook and placing it next to him.

_“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited I can’t believe that tomorrow night I’ll actually be at Hogwarts and not here!”_ She said skipping over to her trunk that seemed to be bursting at the seems and putting the textbook he had been reading inside it.

However Hermione’s happiness dampened slightly as what she had just said sunk in and she turned around slowly facing him.

_“I-I just realised that I’m going to be at Hogwarts.”_ She said. 

_“You only just figured that out now? I thought you were smarter than that.”_ Tom said raising an eyebrow comically.

_“No I mean I only just realised what it meant. Because I’ll be at Hogwarts and not here which means... I won’t get to see you anymore.”_ She said biting her lip and looking at the floor.

_“Well it’s a good thing that I thought of this then isn’t it?”_ Tom said holding up the green wrapped diary.

_“What’s that?”_ Hermione asked curiously.

_“An early birthday present, seeing as I won’t be there to give it to you on the day.”_ Tom said handing it to her.

Tom watched as Hermione carefully unwrapped the present to reveal her diary.

_“A diary?”_ She asked raising her own eyebrow much like Tom had just done moments ago.

_“It’s not just a diary, it’s a communication diary. You have one and I have one, that way we can keep in contact and talk whenever you want to and you don’t have to wait days for an owl to reply.”_ Tom said explaining the concept of the gift.

Hermione’s eyes lit up.

_“How does it work?”_ She asked opening it up.

_“You write whatever you want in your diary and then it will appear in mine, after I’ve read it, it will disappear so you don’t have to worry about running out of room.”_ Tom explained.

_“Oh Tom, thank you so much, it’s perfect I just love it._” She said clutching the diary to her chest glad that he had thought of such a practical and thoughtful gift.

_“I have something else for you as well.”_ He said pulling out a small green velvet box from his robe.

Again Tom watched as Hermione opened her present, waiting to see her reaction. Hermione let out a small gasp her mouth open in surprise at seeing the beautiful pendant sitting in the delicate box.

_“It’s gorgeous.”_ She whispered in awe.

_“Here let me put it on you._” Tom said taking the box and unclasping the chain before gently placing it around her neck.

Hermione looked up at Tom before launching herself into his arms and almost knocking him off his feet.

_“Thank you so much Tom, for everything. Not just the presents, but for teaching me magic, being my friend, everything.”_ She said, her words muffled slightly by his coat.

Tom felt a flutter inside him at her words.

_“Your welcome.”_ He said leaning down and kissing her forehead like he had the other night.

Hermione’s own heart did a small flip at the feeling of Tom’s lips against her skin. Knowing that this was going to be her last hug with the wizard for a while she held on longer then normal before reluctantly pulling away.

Tom was glad that she liked the pendant so much. He was worried that she wouldn’t like it and then his plan wouldn’t work. He had charmed the pendant to be connected to his family ring, so whenever Hermione was in danger his ring would heat up and glow alerting him to the danger. However if Hermione didn’t want to wear the pendant then there was no way for him to ensure her safety whilst she was away.

That night Tom decided to stay longer than normal, rather than leaving before Hermione went to bed he chose to stay until she fell asleep, so he just sat, reading silently in her rocking chair as she succumbed to sleep the pendant still around her neck.

* * *

Hermione’s POV 

Hermione pushed her trolley quickly down the train station platform looking for the signs that read 9 and 10.

_“Are we really supposed to walk through a brick wall?_” She heard her father ask incredulously.

_“That’s what her letter said to do, you saw what happened to the wall at Diagon Alley, perhaps it will be similar?”_ Her mother replied.

Hermione came to a halt at the sight of three pale blonde haired people standing in front of a brick wall with the signs 9 and 10 on each side.

_“Draco!”_ Hermione shouted, waving at the young boy.

Draco turned around at the sound of his name and gave her a large grin beckoning for her to come over.

_“Lovely to see you again Hermione, how was the rest of your summer?”_ Mrs Malfoy said grinning down at Hermione.

_“It was wonderful thank you.”_ Hermione said as her parents came over to join them.

_“Narcissa what a nice surprise, we were expecting to see you at the platform.”_ Hermione’s mother said greeting Mrs Malfoy.

_“Lucius and I thought it might be a bit confusing getting onto the platform for the first time so we decided to wait for you, speaking of I believe you haven’t met my husband.”_ Mrs Malfoy said placing a hand on the regal looking wizard next to her.

_“Lucius Malfoy, you must be Jean and Richard.”_ Lucius said shaking her fathers hand and placing a kiss on her mother’s hand, before turning to Hermione.

_“And you must be Hermione, Narcissa and Draco have told me so much about you.”_ Lucius said grinning much like his son and taking Hermione’s own hand and kissing it like he did to her mother’s.

_“It’s nice to meet you sir.”_ Hermione said blushing at the formalities of Mr Malfoy.

_“Please call me Lucius.”_ He said warmly. 

Hermione nodded and smiled.

_“How about we head onto the platform, I’m afraid if we wait out here any longer Draco just might burst.” _Narcissa said laughing at Draco’s obvious eagerness to get through the barrier.

Hermione watched as the Malfoy’s walked straight through the brick wall and vanished before her eyes, before she to took a nervous breath and followed along with her parents.

Her eyes widened in awe at the sight of a beautiful red steam train being boarded by laughing and excited children who were waving to their families.

Draco and Hermione didn’t wait long to board the train themselves. After loading their luggage and saying goodbye to their parents they made their way on and found an empty compartment before getting changed into their school robes.

It wasn’t long after Hermione had made herself comfortable that the compartment door opened to reveal four boys the same age as her and Draco.

_“Hermione, these are my friends Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.”_ Draco said pointing to each one of the boys who each in turn smiled and said hello.

_“This is my friend Hermione I was telling you about._” Draco said moving over so Gregory and Vincent could sit next to him whilst Blaise and Theodore sat next to her.

_“Nice to meet you Hermione, you can just call me Theo though none of this Theodore nonsense.”_ Theo said holding out his hand to her.

_“Good to meet you to, Theo.”_ Hermione said shaking his hand.

As the train began to move the boys began talking about the sorting ceremony and which house they thought they would each be in. Hermione noticed with interest that all of them thought they would be in Slytherin, except Theo who thought Ravenclaw might also be a possibility.

_“What about you Hermione, where do you think the hat will place you?”_ Blaise asked her.

_“Honestly I’m not to sure. I have a… friend who thinks I could be in Ravenclaw, Gryffindoor or even Slytherin. I’ve read about all of them in Hogwarts: A History and I think he’s pretty accurate, well except for Slytherin as I think that’s just what he would prefer.”_ Hermione explained thinking of what Tom had said to her.

_“Whose your friend, does he go to Hogwarts?”_ Theo asked her curiously.

Hermione paled. Although she knew that Tom knew Draco she didn’t know if Draco was aware of their friendship or even if Tom wanted her to tell him.

_“Ohh umm his name is Tom... he doesn’t go to Hogwarts though.”_ Hermione said vaguely looking at the floor so she didn’t make eye contact with Draco.

_“Oh well, it would have been cool to know someone older who went to Hogwarts but that’s okay.” _Theo said turning back to talk to Blaise_._

_“Do you really think you’ll be in Gryffindor?_” Greg asked her, trying not to sneer as he did so.

_“Oh well I’m not to sure, I do think I have some of the characteristics of a Gryffindoor and it sounded like the best house when I was reading about it.”_ Hermione said grateful for Greg's distraction.

Draco scoffed.

_“That’s just because Gryffindor’s have always been the favourites, they always get away with everything and all the teachers love them so no wonder Hogwarts: A History paints them that way to.”_ Draco said scathingly.

There were murmurs of agreement from the other boys at Draco’s words and Hermione wondered if what he said was true. _Was one house favoured over another?_

Her thoughts were stopped however by the opening of the compartment door once again, however this time to reveal a rather plump looking boy with large teeth and freckles.

_“H-have you seen a Toad?_” He asked timidly.

Hermione could hear a few sniggers from Draco and Theo as they watched the boy before them get more nervous with each passing second.

_“No I’m sorry we haven’t, have you lost yours?”_ Hermione asked smiling at the boy in hopes of making him less nervous.

_“Y-yes his n-names Trevor and I can’t f-find him anywhere._” He said helplessly.

_“Oh that’s horrible, well we’ll help you look for him won’t we?”_ Hermione said looking pointedly at Draco.

Draco let out a long sigh but nodded and stood up, the other boys reluctantly following him.

_“Thank you.”_ The boy said giving Hermione a smile.

“_Your welcome, my name’s Hermione by the way.”_ She said sticking out her hand.

_“Neville Longbottom._” He said blushing.

_“Well Neville I’ll head this way and we can check the compartments down here together the other boys can go that way._” She said pointing in the opposite direction as Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent and Greg made their way down the corridor grumbling about how unfair life was.

As Hermione and Neville searched for his toad she continued to get to know the young boy who seemed to be a combination of nerves and excitement about going to Hogwarts.

After searching for a while and still having no luck in finding the toad Hermione opened yet another compartment of the train to reveal two boys, one with bright red hair and some dirt on his face.

_‘Gosh didn’t anyone tell him to shower before he came?’_ She thought incredulously.

And the other occupant with messy dark brown hair, round glasses and bright green eyes and who was looking at her questioningly. 

_“Has anyone seen a Toad. A boy named Neville has lost one.”_ She asked politely.

_“No.”_ The red haired boy said snidely turning to look at the other boy.

_“Oh are you doing magic, let’s see then.”_ She said noticing the red headed boy was holding up his wand and wondering if anyone else had been practicing magic like herself.

The boy cleared his throat.

_“Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow._” He said pointing his wand at the mangy looking rat sitting on his lap.

There was a feeble spark of magic as the rat gave a squeak but nothing else happened.

_“Are you sure that’s a real spell, well it’s not a very good is it.”_ She said thinking about how useless Tom would think that spell was.

_“I’ve only tried a few simple one’s myself, but they’ve all worked for me.”_ She said proudly thinking about all the hours of work she’d put in to gaining control of her magic and perfecting even simple spells.

Hermione sat down on the seat across from the boys and pointed her wand at the boy with glasses.

_“For example, oculus repairo.”_ She said watching as the tape that was holding the boys glasses together, fly away to reveal them to be fixed.

_“That’s better isn’t it?”_ She asked, knowing how useful her father found the spell as Hermione would often quietly whisper it whenever he happen to sit on his reading glasses and break them.

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly as she realised who the boy in front of her was.

_“Holy crickets your Harry Potter.”_ She gasped.

Over the few weeks after Tom had told Hermione about the Dark Lord Hermione had done all the research she could with the books that she had. However she hadn’t been very successful, only finding out about some of the Dark Lord’s followers. In particular some of which who were famously stopped by a young infant and his accidental outburst of magic. The young boy became quite famous as most outbursts were never near as powerful, and being able to stop four fully grown wizards from killing his parents was quite an achievement. Over the years many articles had been published about him which often included photos of what he looked like. In these articles they had also come to nickname him, _‘The Boy who Vanquished’_ which Hermione thought was rather stupid but nevertheless it was quite exciting being able to meet someone from one of the books she had read.

_“I’m Hermione Granger, and you are..?”_ She asked turning to the red haired boy who was giving her a rather nasty look.

_“I’m Won Wessley.”_ He said between mouthfuls of food.

Hermione grimaced.

_“Pleasure…you two best change in to your robes I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”_ She said pointedly.

Hermione’s attention was pulled away from the two boys however by Blaise.

_“Hermione we’re almost at Hogsmeade, we still can’t find Trevor but we can’t do anything anymore.”_ He said indicating for her to follow him back to their compartment.

Hermione smiled at the boys and stood up to leave before she thought she had better tell Weasley that he had something on his nose.

_“You’ve got dirt on your nose by the way, just there.”_ She said pointing to the spot on her own face.

Ron gave her an annoyed look as if the dirt was her fault before vigorously rubbing it off.

Hermione huffed and followed Blaise back to the compartment.

_How rude!_ She thought indignantly.

_She’d introduced herself, fixed Harry’s glasses and told Ron that he had something on his face which she knew if it was herself in his position she would want someone to tell her, and yet she hadn’t even received _ ** _one_ ** _ thank you from either of them!_

As Hermione got back to her compartment she couldn’t help but compare her new friends Draco had introduced her to, to the two boys she had just met and how glad she was that her friends seemed a lot more friendlier.

Thankfully Hermione’s anger at the two rude boy’s didn’t last long as an ever growing excitement came over her as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Her excitement and wonder only grew when she laid eyes on the beautiful ancient castle that was illuminated by the moonlight as they floated across the large black lake in small boats. Hermione saw that everyone else seemed to be just as in awe as she was at the sight of their new school.

It wasn’t long before Hermione and the other first years found themselves waiting nervously outside the doors to the great Hall listening to Professor McGonagall as she explained that soon they would be sorted into their Houses.

The professors lecture was cut short however by Neville.

_“Trevor!”_ He shouted jumping down to catch a very warty looking toad.

Hermione looked up to see the disapproving look on the Professors face and hoped Neville wouldn’t be in trouble on his first day. Her attention however was caught by a brief flash of two red headed boys sniggering from around a nearby corner before they ran off down the hall.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, thinking she knew just how Trevor’s toad had gone ‘_missing_’ and ended up at Hogwarts by himself.

_“So its true then, what they’re saying on the train…Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts._” Draco said from next to her.

There were a few brief murmurings of the words _Harry Potter_ and _‘Boy who Vanquished’_ from the other students.

_“This is Crabbe and Goyle._” Draco said introducing his two friends to the other boy. 

_“And I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”_ He said walking closer to Harry Potter.

Weasley let out a laugh at Malfoy’s name and Hermione scowled. How dare he be so rude, he didn’t even know them and already he had been nasty to Hermione and insulted Draco’s family.

Draco turned to him, clearly not impressed at his laugh either.

_“Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask you yours, red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.”_ Draco said spitefully before turning back to Harry.

_“You’ll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”_ Draco said sticking out his hand.

_“I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thank’s._” Harry said, eyes narrowing at Draco.

Hermione again scowled at the rudeness of the two boys. Draco had been nothing but nice to them except when Ron Weasley had insulted his family by laughing and in turn Draco had done nothing but point out the obvious at who he might be and yet when offered friendship by Draco they had the audacity to turn it down as if he was the rude one?!

Draco was clearly about to say something else but his words were stopped short by Professor McGonagall returning.

_“We’re ready for you now.”_ She said eyeing Draco to return to his spot before leading them into the great hall and the awaiting students and teachers.

Hermione walked next to Draco through the great hall both of them gasping in delight at the charmed ceiling. They had both read about it in Hogwarts: A History of course but the description didn’t even compare to the real thing.

The group came to a stop in front of a small table with a tattered old hat sitting upon it.

Hermione couldn’t even hear professor McGongall though as she was explaining what would happen for the sorting ceremony, she was too nervous about which house she would be in.

_What if the hat placed her in the wrong house? What if she had no friends in her house?_

Hermione was so nervous that she almost missed her name being called.

_“Oh no, okay relax.”_ She told herself on repeat, her nerves taking over.

How she wished Tom was their sitting in the sea of students, looking up at her confidently. As her thoughts swirled of Tom and his calm persona she found herself becoming less nervous though so instead of focusing on her worries she focused on him.

Hesitantly she sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Hermione gasped slightly as she heard the hat start to speak and the strange sensation of someone sifting through her mind came upon her.

She could feel the hat looking through all sorts of memories and thoughts.

The time she was little and jumped from a jetty even though she was scared.

The secrets she kept from her parents about being a witch.

And most notably all the magical training she had with Tom, all her hours of practice to get spells right and her ability to perform magic at such a young age.

_“Hmm, right then, bit of a tricky one this one. Some bravery I see and some cunning and ambition as well. Lot’s of intelligence though, mmm yes very knowledgeable. But where to put you…”_ The hat said musing.

Hermione had lost count of how long she had been sitting on the stool after 3 minutes.

_Was she not suitable for any house?_ She thought nervously.

Hermione tried to calm herself.

_No she knew she was suited to at least one of the houses, she just had to trust that the hat would find the right house for her._

At these last thoughts the hat seemed to make an opinion as she could feel it pull itself out of her mind. 

_“Mmm alright then better be... RAVENCLAW!”_ It shouted, and cheers erupted from one of the tables to her right as well as claps from the other tables as Hermione grinned and hoped down from the stool.

She made her way to the Ravenclaw table and was greeted by handshakes and warm welcomes from all of the students before she quickly sat down and turned to watch the other sorting’s.

Hermione craned her neck to watch as Draco made his way to the stool. It only took a few seconds before the hat was shouting Slytherin and Hermione was clapping for her friend. She noticed however that their was some loud booing coming from the Gryffindor table and more specifically from two red headed boys.

_How dare those boys she thought, a fit of anger spiking through her. Booing nervous first year students for being sorted into a house. It wasn’t right!_

Hermione turned her attention back to the sorting and watched interested as the two boys, Weasley and Potter were both sorted into Gryffindor, she gave a silent thank you that she to wasn’t sorted into that house after all, knowing now that they where in it.

She continued to watch as Blaise, Vincent and Greg where all sorted into Slytherin and much to her disgust were also booed like Draco by the red headed twins. 

Although Hermione was happy for the boys for being sorted into the house they wanted she was also worried that she wouldn’t have any friends in her own house. Her worries were squashed however by Theo who to her to delight was just proclaimed to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Although he looked slightly forlorn at his friends all being in another house he gave her a big grin and sat down next to her.

_“I’m so glad I’m not by myself.”_ He whispered.

_“Me too.”_ Hermione said grinning back.

After the rest of the students were sorted and professor Dumbledore gave a quick but very alarming speech about the Dark Forrest, they were treated to one of the most amazing dinners Hermione had ever had.

Throughout dinner Hermione got to know Theo more, as well as some of the other new students. Two of the girls she met seemed who seemed really nice, and who Hermione hoped would become her friends, where Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood.

Cho was a year older than Hermione with pale skin and beautiful dark hair and eyes, and who seemed to be very timid and quiet. She told Hermione all about the classes she had taken her first year and what the common room looked like and how much she would enjoy Hogwarts.

Luna on the other hand was a complete contrast with pale skin and long wavy hair almost the exact same shade as Draco’s that she could almost be his sister. However despite looking like a Malfoy Luna seemed nothing alike in personality, she talked all throughout dinner about invisible creatures called Wrackspurts and how her father was currently trying to grow dirigible plums back home and how she to hoped she might be able to grow some on the grounds of Hogwarts. Although Luna seemed quiet eccentric she was very friendly and added some intriguing insights to their conversations.

After dinner was over Hermione walked with Theo and Luna back to the common room with the rest of the Ravenclaw students, eager to see where their common room was. They were stopped on their way however by a piece of parchment in the shape of a bird flying over to them.

_Hermione and Theo,_

_Meet us tomorrow out the front of the great hall before breakfast at 7.30._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your Snake friends_

Hermione and Theo laughed at Draco’s reference to snakes and turned to look towards the Slytherin table waving at the four boys and nodding to say they would be there.

After finally making it to the common room and being showed how to get in Hermione wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her large canopy bed in the door room that she shared with Luna and three other girls Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst.

_“Padma, Mandy and I are going to have a look around the common room before bed did you want to come with?”_ Lisa asked her and Luna. 

_“Thank you, but I’m going to go to bed I’m so tired, I’ll have a look tomorrow when you can see it better.” _Hermione said folding back the covers of her bed and climbing in and pulling out her diary.

_“Mmm yes, I think I will go to bed to, I don’t want to have Wrackspurts in my brain on the first day of school, they’re attracted to tired people you know.”_ Luna said airily pulling on her fluffy blue pyjamas.

Hermione smiled at Luna’s explanation and the look of confusion on the other girls faces having not sat with her at dinner and been accustomed to her conversations.

_“What’s that you have there Hermione?”_ Luna asked sitting up in her bed.

_“Oh it’s a special diary I have that my friend gave me, it allows me to communicate with them by writing messages in it. When I write something in my diary it appears in theirs.”_ She said opening the diary up and pulling out her muggle pen.

_“Hmmm that must be nice, having a friend, I would like to hope I have one one day.”_ Luna said quietly. 

Hermione looked up to Luna’s bed, her heart reaching out to the girl. She knew what having no friends was like all to well.

_“Well you do now Luna, you’ve got me.”_ Hermione said smiling at her kindly.

Luna gave her a big smile back.

_“That’s nice, your my friend to… but I’m going to go to sleep now Hermione, I’ll see you in the morning.”_ She said yawning and drawing the blue curtains around her bed.

Hermione said goodnight back and drew her own curtains before settling down to write a message to Tom.

_Dear Tom,_

_I had the most magical experience today. Which I know you will find comical because I am in a magical world, but it was true._

_I got to meet some of Draco’s friends on the Hogwarts express who all seem nice. One of them Theo has been sorted into my house. Which reminds me, guess what I got sorted into Ravenclaw!_

_Everyone seem’s very nice and welcoming, well except for two boys who I met on the train. One of which is Harry Potter if you can believe it, or ‘The Boy Who vanquished’ as people like to call him._

_I’m so excited for tomorrow I can’t wait for classes to begin. I’ll bring my diary with me to my classes and if I can, write back to you during my break._

_I’m going to sleep now as I’m so terribly tired but I can’t wait to here back from you._

_Your’s Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

After writing her message to Tom and putting her diary away Hermione drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with talking hats and magical feasts and thoughts of the large library awaiting for her to delve into.


	10. First Year Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry for not posting this last week. I have just been super busy and flat out with my studies and preparations for exams.   
Not much to say about this except here it is and I hope you enjoy.   
As usual if you have any questions just feel free to ask.   
Love LibrarianWitch x

Hermione’s POV 

During the first few weeks of school Hermione found herself completely immersed in her studies. She had loved school and learning at her muggle primary school but it was nothing compared to being at Hogwarts and learning about magic every day.

Hermione was glad to find that her years of training and learning magic from Tom had paid off immensely. She had come to find that she already knew most of the spells and charms the teachers taught them and could perform them all with ease.

In her classes she shared with Draco and Theo the three had come to a silent agreement to compete with one another whenever they could, each of them trying to best the other to be the first, quickest or strongest in whatever it was they were doing.

Currently she was sitting in her potions classroom waiting for class to start and listening to the Gryffindor’s in front of her wine on and on about how unfair Professor Snape was.

She couldn’t help but role her eyes at the idiotic Weasley and Potter.

Hermione had come to notice very quickly just what Draco and the other boys had been talking about when it came to ‘favouring Gryffindors.’ It seemed that they were the favourites of almost every single teacher at Hogwarts. If a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff student happened to hand in a piece of homework late it was punishable with detention, but if a Gryffindor did the same thing they were simply told to make sure they had it handed in by the end of the night.

Hermione had found the injustice absolutely infuriating so when she had walked into her first Potions lesson that happened to be with the Gryffindors, needless to say she had been expecting the same treatment. However she was positively ecstatic when Professor Snape had shown no inclination for special treatment and favouritism and simply offered praise when it was well deserved.

For this reason and his ability to challenge Hermione in her learning he quickly became her favourite professor, much to the Gryffindors disgust who found it despicable that they were not treated with the same favouritism like the other professors and were actually expected to work in their potions class.

Hermione smiled up at Draco as he sat down next to her.

_“Weasley maybe you should try opening your potions book rather than drooling on it and then you might actually find you can create a simple potion, that is if you can read.”_ Draco said, clearly over listening to the two boys wine about how unfair Snape was.

Hermione watched as the two boys turned around abruptly at Draco’s insult.

_Here we go_. She thought.

_“Watch it Malfoy.”_ Potter said about as threateningly as a bunny rabbit.

_“Just because you’re the ‘boy who vanquished’ Potter doesn’t mean you get everything served to you on a silver platter.”_ Draco retorted. 

_“Easy for you to say Malfoy, he’s your head of house and so he treats you like royalty, everyone else he treats like dirt.”_ Potter said scowling.

Hermione let out a laugh.

“_Oh really, well he’s not my head of house and you don’t see me complaining about the injustices of Professor Snape do you?_” She said raising an eyebrow. 

_“Well not everyone is a know it all bookworm like you Granger._” Weasley said nastily.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, she was about to retort when the door banged open and a forever scowling Professor Snape walked in.

_“Potter, Weasley ogle Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger in your own time, for now how about you open your books and at least attempt to pay attention.” _Snape said not even looking at the two boys.

Draco turned to her and smirked, finding it ever so pleasing whenever Snape insulted the two boys, Hermione couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face either.

* * *

Tom was officially going insane.

At first he had coped well with Hermione’s absence but after two weeks he couldn’t handle not seeing her. Not being able to see her smile, the way her eyes lit up whenever he arrived, the way she threw her arms around him was driving him mental.

_“I can feel your frustration from three rooms away.”_ Lucius said from the door way.

_“Well if it bothers you so much then move four rooms away.”_ Tom said in no mood for sarcasm.

Lucius held up his hands in mock surrender and Tom rolled his eyes before inclining his head for Lucius to sit down.

_“I’ve been thinking recently about what has been happening within the ministry over the last few years.” _Lucius said looking up at Tom who had taken to pacing the room

_“Mmm and what about those changes.”_ Tom asked his mind elsewhere.

_“Well for a start the fact that there has been no change, not since you were in power that is.”_ Lucius said.

Tom stopped for a minute and looked at Lucius who clearly had a plan forming in his mind.

_“You know as well as I do that I can’t step foot in the Ministry without being killed or thrown in Azkaban at best.”_ Tom said.

_“Yes, but I am still in my fortunate position.” _Lucius said still not giving much away.

Tom sat down slightly intrigued about what Lucius was thinking and glad for the distraction.

_“Are you going to actually tell me or just toy with my like a dog.”_ Tom clipped.

_“I was planning to, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, you’ve been rather…distracted lately._” Lucius said choosing his words carefully.

_“Well get on with it.”_ Tom said impatiently.

_“As I was saying my fortunate position has allowed me to over see the changes that occur within the ministry and over the years I’ve been noticing that less and less change is occurring. Have a guess when was the last time that a bill that I sent to the Wizengamot for review was actually passed by them?”_ Lucius asked

_“Does it matter?”_ Tom sighed.

_“Yes, because the last bill that was actually passed was early last year and was in relation to Animagi, and all it consisted of was making Witches or Wizards inform the ministry if they were working towards becoming an Animagus and if successful to then register.”_ Lucius said in obvious distaste for the Wizengamot.

_“So the Ministry is at a stand still, we always knew that was bound to happen once our ‘party’ was dismantled.”_ Tom said wondering why this information was so important.

_“Yes, but compare our government to those of France and America, they are working towards continuous improvement, always reviewing old laws making new ones that work towards ensuring their governments are a success.”_ Lucius explained.

_“And what’s more is their own version of the Wizengamot is always upon review and new members can petition to be accepted every five years. Allowing for new voices and opinions. However as you know with ours it…”_

_“…is dependent on family and wealth.”_ Tom finished for him.

_“Exactly, and what’s more is most noticeably run by the sacred twenty eight.”_ Lucius said eyes shining.

Tom frowned.

“_The sacred twenty eight haven’t been in full power since the 1940’s.” _Tom said wondering where Lucius was going with this.

It was true that the sacred twenty eight held immense power in the Wizarding World, however that was only when all members or representatives of the family where present on the council. And since the 1940’s only about five families remained on the council.

_“Yes, I thought so to. But lately as I’m sure you’ve guessed, I’ve been doing research into the Wizengamot and the powers they hold and I happened to come across two small, very unknown law’s or clauses to a law if you will about the sacred twenty eight. The first states that when a member of one of the sacred twenty eight families comes of age they automatically have claim to their family position on the council, over ruling other members of the family if the Minister for Magicfinds them more able in their position. And the second which is most intriguing, is that if the council is not in full power but has more than half of the twenty eight families present on the council then that half is able to take full power and over rule any decision the Wizengamot is placed with, no matter if there are more members on the Wizengamot outside of the twenty eight.”_ Lucius explained with obvious excitement.

_“Well that’s all very interesting but how does that help me, you know I hold no position on the council and you’ve already got your position and as I stated earlier the twenty eight are not in full power, they don’t even have half of their members, they only have about five from memory.”_ Tom said.

_“It is not you or I that I’m concerned with it is the other families that make up the twenty eight, more specifically the new members that have just started their first year of school.”_ Lucius said smirking.

Tom raised an eyebrow curiously.

_“I think it’s high time to show you the twenty eight family trees.”_ Lucius said standing up and waiting for Tom to follow.

* * *

Hermione’s POV

Hermione waved goodbye to Draco as they entered the great hall for lunch and he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

_“Have you seen the profit this morning?”_ Theo asked her.

_“No I haven’t had time today.”_ She said sitting down next to him.

_“It’s an update about the Gringott’s break in_.” He said holding out the paper for her to read.

_Gringott’s Attempted Break In: Update._

_As many of you know some weeks ago Gringott’s Bank had it’s first ever attempted theft in over five hundred years, believed to be the work of Dark witches and wizards unknown._

_The vault in question number 713 was not a personal vault but was one of Gringott’s holding vaults available for rent. Although nothing was stolen from the vault, Gringott’s Goblins have confirmed the item/s in question have been moved to an alternate location._

_What’s more is through the investigation one goblin has come forward as a witness. He refused to be quoted in this article however did confirm that he was able to get a brief glimpse of the thief, but alas he was cloaked at the time and so was unrecognisable. What seems to be most alarming however is that upon the sound of the alarms signalling the attempted theft, the witch or wizard seemed to ‘vanish’ and could not be found upon search of the bank._

_This comes as very alarming news for many as it is known that Wizard and Witch magic does not work in the vaults of Gringott’s so many are wondering how the alleged thief was able to vanish._

Hermione turned to Theo after she had finished reading.

_“What do you think?” _She asked, knowing Theo had many theories behind the break in.

He pondered for a minute holding his sandwich and thinking.

_“Well for one I think they’ve got no real clue who it is that broke in, but its’s clear they were using some undetectable magic, that doesn’t necessarily mean dark magic but the fact that there was a break in and not in a rich family vault suggests that whatever was in the vault was quite a rare or valuable object.”_ He said.

“_Mmm I was thinking the same but I’ve got no clue as to what it could be.”_ Hermione said taking a bite of her apple.

_“Me neither, but I do think I know where the object or objects where moved to.”_ Theo said nonchalantly.

Hermione stared at him.

_“How could you possibly know that!”_ She asked indignantly.

_“Well it’s quite obvious I would think, theres only one other place safer than Gringott’s… Hogwarts._” He explained as if it was obvious.

_“You think they would move valuably rare objects that have already had one attempted theft on them to a school, with children!”_ She asked disbelievingly.

_“It would make sense, there aren’t any other places safer than Gringott’s or Hogwarts and witches and wizards can’t just come and go and there are many hidden rooms, vaults, chambers that only the staff, possibly not even all of them would know about.”_ He said reaching for some more food.

Hermione hummed in response thinking over what Theo had said before deciding to ask Tom what he thought as well.

_“I’ll see you in Charms Theo I’ve just got to go and get one of my books.”_ She said, standing and pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

On her way out Hermione walked passed the Gryffindor table and couldn’t help but overhear some of their conversation.

_“I’ll bet you it was those Snakes parents that did it. Probably whatever it was, was really dark and powerful and they wanted it for their Dark Lord.”_ She heard Ron Weasley say.

Hermione couldn’t help but role her eyes at their antics. How dare they assume that just because the profit said Dark Witch or Wizard it had something to do with the Slytherins. The thief could easily have been someone sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, their house had nothing to do with it.

And besides the Dark Lord was gone, wasn’t he?

* * *

Tom was currently sitting with Lucius in his study reviewing the members of the sacred twenty eight that were currently apart of the Wizengamot and those who had not claimed their positions as of yet, when he noticed a drawing of a raven appear on the front of his diary.

Tom had charmed the raven to appear whenever Hermione wrote to him so he was able to know and reply quickly.

Deciding he needed a break from reading about the many magical families and all the members they comprised of he opened the book to see what she had written to him.

_Dear Tom,_

_I hope your doing well. I’m sorry I’ve not written in a few days, I’ve been ever so busy with school._

_However I was wondering if you had read the profit this morning about the update on the Gringott’s break in. I was discussing it with Theo at lunch time and he believes that the new location for the objects is here at Hogwarts and I was wondering if you thought the same. Personally I think it would be quite foolish to move valuable objects to a school no matter how safe Hogwarts might be. Especially when there had already been one attempted break in, what if the thief was to come here? Who knows what they could do._

_Let me know your thoughts,_

_Hermione_

Tom reached for the Profit that had been delivered about an hour earlier, neither Lucius nor him bothering to read it however.

After reading the article Tom had to agree with the Nott boy. There was no safer place than Hogwarts, and he knew that Dumbledore would jump at the chance to be a possessor, at least temporarily, of a rare and magical object. Although he had many people fooled, Tom knew what thirst for power looked like, and Dumbledore reeked of it.

Tom also had to agree with Hermione however, it was a foolish idea holding rare objects within a school. The objects could be dangerous orwhat if the thief came to the same conclusions as Hermione and Theo had come to and what if he went to Hogwarts and did something to Hermione.

Tom simmered as he thought of the danger that Hermione could potentially be in.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Lucius asked not looking up from his paper work.

It always slightly surprised Tom how well Narcissa and Lucius could tell when something was wrong with him.

Wordlessly he handed over the diary and Profit for Lucius to read.

After several minutes Lucius placed them aside.

_“I could go to the board of governors, and petition to get the items removed under the speculation of jeopardy of the students.” _Lucius said.

_“Mmm I don’t think that will work, Dumbledore would just deny any knowledge of such things, I think we need to try another angle, get someone on the inside to investigate.”_ Tom said pondering the possibilities.

_“Severus?”_ Lucius asked.

_“That’s what I was thinking, he’s become quite confident over the years and I’m sure he would know if Dumbledore had some hidden items in the school, and I could even persuade him the protect them even further. Make sure that no one can get to them wherever they are.” _Tom said knowing Severus would be able to help.

_“Good idea, I think you should also get Hermione to keep an eye out, lord knows it wouldn’t hurt especially as we don’t know who this person is that was after them, and I’ll tell Draco and his friends to do the same.”_ Lucius said pulling out some parchment from a desk and starting to write a letter to his son.

Tom nodded and pulled out his own quill.

_Dear Mia,_

_I happen to agree with Theo and yourself, I think that the items have been moved to Hogwarts. I wouldn’t worry too much about them, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious and if you see anything inform me immediately. Lucius is telling Draco and his friends to do the same._

_I’m glad you are enjoying school and have made some new friends._

_P.S I know how much you love to get to the bottom of things, but I think it is unwise to do so this time. It’s to dangerous._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

* * *

Hermione’s POV

Hermione smiled as she read the message Tom had sent. She loved when he called her Mia.

She was also unsurprised to find that Tom agreed with Theo and herself, in some ways Theo reminded her of Tom, not because of his looks but because of his intelligence.

She looked over to the boy in question who was sitting next to her in Charms.

_“So does your mysterious friend agree?”_ Theo asked without looking up from his parchment.

Hermione tried not to blush.

_“Yes he thinks that whatever it is could have been moved here. But he also thinks it’s to dangerous to find out what exactly _**_it..they_**_ are.”_ She said frowning slightly at Tom once again being so over protective of her.

Theo smirked, much like the way Draco often did.

_“I’d have to say I agree but we already know that it’s not going to stop you. I’m sure you’ve already been doing some research into what the object or objects could be.” _Theo said dipping his quill in his ink pot_._

Hermione bit her lip at having been caught out.

_“I’ve just been doing a bit of light reading is all.”_ She said defensively.

_“And?”_ Theo asked glancing towards her.

_“Nothing, I haven’t been able to find anything… though I guess I’m not really surprised we really don’t know much about whatever it is, maybe… maybe I should just give up?_” She asked defeatedly.

_“Well it would make sense, I mean what are you supposed to do if you happen to find out what they are? Why does it matter anyway?”_ Theo asked grabbing another piece of parchment.

_“Because I hate not knowing things! And besides, what if it’s dangerous and it’s just sitting somewhere in a school full of students?”_ She said indignantly.

Theo let out a laugh.

_“With that sort of brave talk you could just about be a Gryffindor.”_ He said jokingly

_“I’m nothing like those idiots._” Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Theo laughed again.

_“Do what you have to do Hermione, but I agree with your friend, be careful.”_ Theo said piling up his essay to hand in to Professor Flitwick.

* * *

Draco re-read the letter his father had sent him.

_Dear Draco,_

_As I’m sure you are aware the profit this morning gave us an update on the Gringott’s break in this morning. I have been discussing the matter with Tom and both of us agree that the object/s in question have been moved to Hogwarts._

_Both of us feel that you need to take extra precaution over the next few weeks, as well as your friends. The thief who tried to steal them could very well try to break into Hogwarts and don’t let the illusion of Dumbledore fool you into being safe, you know as well as I do that he won’t stick his neck out for Snakes._

_Also keep an eye on Hermione, Tom has told her to be careful as well but we all know that she is very curious and likes to get to the bottom of things. So try and keep her out of it._

_We will be working to try and ensure more safety is put upon the objects so don’t worry to much._

_On another matter, Christmas is just around the corner and as usual we will be having our Christmas ball. All your usual friends are invited of course, but I would like you to personally invite Hermione as well as some other choice peers of yours whose names are enclosed on the other piece of parchment, there parents may come as well if they are inclined to do so._

_Father_

Draco quickly read over the adjoining piece of parchment frowning at the names on there.

_What was Father playing at?_

Nevertheless Draco knew he had to do as he was told but, some of these people wouldn’t wait to hear him out, they would judge him just for being a Slytherin.

_He needed help._

Draco’s eyes lifted to the Ravenclaw table, looking for the bushy head of hair that was Hermione but not being able to find her anywhere.

_Dammit!_ He already knew where she would be, no doubt doing just what Tom and Father had instructed them not to do.

_“I’ll see you guys after lunch I’m just going to go and find Hermione.”_ He said to Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle who were currently talking about the upcoming Quidditch game of Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

_“See you drake.”_ Blaize said.

_“Bye.”_ Greg and Vince said in unison.

Draco made his way through the shelves of the library to where Hermione’s favourite place to read was.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the bushy haired girl sitting on a large armchair and holding a book that was almost as big as her.

_“Caught in the act.”_ Draco said coming to sit across from her.

_“What ever do you mean.”_ Hermione said failing to act innocent.

_“You really think your going to be able to figure out what it is?_” Draco asked looking at the stack of books next to her.

_“Maybe, I can at least try.”_ She said bitting her lip in doubt.

_“But why? They could be dangerous your just putting yourself in danger!”_ Draco said his voice slightly strained.

_“And besides Father and Tom are working at making the objects more safe anyway._” Draco said looking to Hermione to see her reaction at having mentioned Tom's name.

She could see her visibly freeze and glance nervously towards him.

_“You-you know about Tom?_” She whispered hesitantly.

_“I’ve known him since I was born, he lives at my house you know._” Draco said.

_“Oh no I didn’t know that, he told me you were very good friends, him and your family I mean. I guess he didn’t want me to think he made you be my friend.”_ She said thinking aboutthe tall wizard.

_“Well…”_ Draco said trailing off.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

_“Well what?”_ She demanded.

_“He didn’t make me become friends with you exactly, but he did tell us about you before we met, and told me to be nice to you at the very least. But even if he didn’t tell us I still would want to be friends with you!”_ He said quickly hoping he hadn’t hurt her feelings.

Hermione didn’t answer just thought about what Draco was telling her. She should be mad at Tom for forcing someone to be her friend but she knew that he was just looking out for her, and Draco said that he hadn’t really forced him, only told him about her.

_“So the day we met in Diagon Alley, you and your mother both knew who I was?_” Hermione asked.

“_Not at first, only once you told us your name. We wanted to get to know you more after that, Tom had told us so much about you, you see.”_ Draco said smiling, glad she hadn't gotten mad.

Hermione nodded as if accepting his answer but didn’t offer anything more.

Draco cleared his throat hoping a change of subject would make it less awkward.

_“Speaking of my parents, each year they hold a Christmas ball and this year they’ve asked me to invite you as well, and your parents if they would like to come.”_ Draco said.

_“A Christmas ball?”_ Hermione asked curiously, she’d always wanted to go to a ball.

_“Yep, Theo, Blaize, Vince and Greg will be going to and some of my other friends who you’ve not met and Tom will be there to.”_ Draco said smirking.

Hermione blushed picturing what Tom would look like in a suit.

_“So you’ll come?”_ Draco asked hopefully.

_“Of course I will, when is it?”_ She asked.

“_It’s Christmas eve, your more than welcome to stay the night at the manor as well, some of my friends do and just floo home in the morning.”_ Draco explained. 

_“I’ll have to check with my parents first but that sounds lovely!”_ Hermione said, smiling happily.

_“Great, I’ll let mother know.”_ Draco said jumping off his chair and getting his books.

_“Oh Hermione I almost forgot, I need your help with something.”_ Draco said pulling out the list of names his Father had sent him.

_“With what?_” She asked puzzled, Draco was just about as good as her in his school work so it surely couldn’t be homework.

_“Father has asked me to invite some other people from Hogwarts and, well some of them…here just have a look at the names and you’ll see.”_ Draco said handing her the parchment.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Tracey Travers_

_“I see what you mean, you want my help because they won’t trust you because your a Slytherin.”_ Hermione said angry that Draco couldn’t even ask people to a ball because his house had such a bad reputation.

Draco nodded slightly embarrassed.

_“Okay well let’s go then.”_ Hermione said packing up her things and standing.

_“What now?_” Draco asked nervously.

_“Yes Draco now, we still have a little bit before class and the quicker we do it the quicker we get it over with.”_ Hermione said walking towards the exit.

It took a bit of convincing on Hermione’s behalf but everyone on the list eventually agreed once they had okayed it with their parents of course, even if they were slightly suspicious as to why they were being invited to a Malfoy ball. However the encouragement from Hermione and the forced smiles she got Draco to give seemed to work in their favour.

_“I don’t understand why father wanted me to invite those idiots.”_ Draco said walking with her to Defence against the Dark Arts.

_“Draco be nice! They are all lovely I’m sure, you just need to open your friendship circle more, or at the very least become acquaintances with them.”_ Hermione said chastising.

Draco groaned.

_“Fine but don’t expect me to talk to them at the ball.”_ He said walking into the classroom and plonking down on a seat.

_“Oh yes you will!, how would you feel going to a party and not knowing anyone, you will be nice or so help me I will tell your mother.”_ Hermione said rather frighteningly.

Draco pretended to sulk all class but Hermione knew he would do as she asked, though most people just saw his name and his house and didn’t look any further, beneath all of that he was actually very kind.

* * *

Severus POV

Severus was trying not to look shocked by what the Dark Lord had just told him.

_He had a soulmate?! And it was the Granger girl?_

_“This is why Lucius and I would like you to find out what the objects are and to try and conceal it more, to make sure that no one finds out it is at Hogwarts or that no student stumbles upon it accidentally._” Tom said not really caring about other students just Hermione.

Severus blinked his mind still on the fact that Hermione Granger was Tom Riddle’s soulmate and not on the objects that had been moved to Gringott’s.

_“Are you even listening to me?”_ Tom asked angrily.

_“I-I’m sorry my lord it’s just a lot to take in, what was it that you want me to do again?”_ Severus asked.

_“I’ve told you, you don’t need to call me that anymore, my ideas… opinions have changed.”_ Tom said sighing.

Severus blinked again. This was all too much.

_“The objects that were moved from Gringott’s, Lucius and I want you to find out what they are and…”_

_“…I already know what it is.”_ Severus said cutting him off.

Tom looked to Severus incredulously.

_“And you’ve not mentioned it before!”_ Tom seethed.

_“I-I was worried you might find it to tempting, it is a very powerful object that many people have become consumed by.”_ Severus said nervously.

_“What is it?_” Tom asked trying to keep his anger at bay at having been kept in the dark.

_“The Philosophers Stone.”_ Severus said thinking about the stone that sat atop Dumbledore's shelf in his office.

Tom froze, he had heard about such a stone. Once he had tantalised with the idea of finding it to receive eternal life. But now things were different. He was different. If he was unsure before about how changed he really was then he wasn’t anymore, as he had no interest in the stone, other than to protect it’s whereabouts so the thief could not break in and potentially cause harm to Hermione.

_“I told you Severus I’ve changed all because of her. Yes once I would have gone after the stone… but I don’t want that anymore, relying on another thing for life is no sort of life I want. That is not the power I seek now.”_ Tom said his words barely audible.

_“Then what will you have me do. Dumbledore keeps the thing in his study as if it is a kind of… trophy.”_ Severus said screwing up his nose.

Tom scoffed. Of course he did.

_“Urge him to protect it more, tell him you fear the thief or someone else might try to steal it and that you think it needs to be protected.”_ Tom said shaking his head at how foolish Dumbledore was to display such an item in the open.Many people would kill for that stone and here he was displaying it like a Christmas decoration.

_“I’ll try but I don’t know if he will._” Severus said standing and collecting his coat.

Tom nodded his thanks and watched at Severus apparated away, his mind more eased now that Severus was able to watch over his mate and keep her protected from Dumbledore’s foolishness.


	11. The Christmas Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
So seeing as I have been very late with my updates I've decided to do two chapters in one update because you deserve it and it's my way of apologising.   
I would just like to say another huge thank you to all of you who firstly take time to read my story and then comment as it means a lot to me.   
I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I actually enjoyed writing it.   
If you would like to see some of the outfits of the characters for the ball head over to my Pinterest page: https://www.pinterest.com.au/LibrarianWitch/slytherins-spell/  
That's all for now!   
Love LibrarianWitch x

Hermione’s POV

The next few weeks passed by so quickly that Hermione barely had anytime to do any research as she was so overwhelmed with her school work.

By the time she was able to actually think twice about going to the library to try and figure out what the mysterious objects were it was the day she had to leave for Christmas break and she only had time to check out one book before she boarded the Hogwarts express with her friends.

Hermione was very excited for the holidays though. For one she would be able to see her parents again who she had missed dearly, and if she was being honest she was probably most excited for the Malfoy’s Christmas ball and being able to see Tom.

She had sent a letter home to her parents some weeks ago asking if it was alright to go to the ball and if they wanted to come as well.

Her parents had agreed and were also intending to come along as Narcissa had personally invited them when she had caught up for lunch with her mother.

_“Do you know if your going to stay the night on Christmas eve yet?”_ Draco ask her.

_“Not yet, I haven’t really talked about it with my parents but I will as soon as I get home and let you know.” _Hermione said looking up from her book and across at Draco.

_“Well it would be really cool if you could.”_ Draco said grinning.

_“Yeah Hermione please stay.”_ Theo said from beside her.

_“It won’t be half as much fun without you.”_ Blaise said whilst Vincent and Greg nodded along eagerly.

Hermione smiled, touched by her friends. She’d never had as many friends as this before and she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was.

_“Okay I’ll try my best, I promise.”_ She said grinning around at her friends seated in the compartment.

Once the train pulled up to the station and Hermione had gotten her things she waved goodbye to her friends and looked for her parents.

_“Hermione!_” Her mother shouted waving at her from across the platform her father smiling broadly next to her.

Hermione ran towards them and jumped into her mother’s awaiting arms..

_“I’ve missed you guys so much!”_ Hermione said, her words slightly muffled from being squeezed so tightly by her mother.

_“We’ve missed you to pumpkin.”_ Her father said pulling her in for a hug.

On the car ride home Hermione told her parents all about Hogwarts, her new friends, what her favourite classes were and everything in between.

Talk soon turned to the up coming Christmas eve ball at the Malfoy’s.

_“Oh please will you let me stay the night mum, Narcissa has said it’s fine if I do and all my friends are going to be there, and I can come home early in the morning.”_ Hermione pleaded as she was setting the dinner table.

Her mother and father glanced at one another questioningly.

_“Well I suppose as Narcissa has okayed it then it’s fine with us…”_ Her mother said not getting to finish her sentence though as Hermione had started cheering.

_“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!”_ Hermione shouted happily.

_“But you are coming home in the morning, you can have breakfast with the Malfoy’s if they offer but after that you can come home and spend the day here.”_ Her father added.

_“I will I promise!”_ She said sitting gown and grabbing some food.

_“I suppose we’ll have to go shopping as well and get you a dress to wear as I doubt any of the ones here will do.”_ Her mother said.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement already knowing the exact colour she wanted.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Hermione was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Draco had sent her a letter telling her that someone would be coming at 7.30pm to collect her and her parents and apparate them to the Manor.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the living room wall that showed the time as 7.25.

If she had to admit it the reason she was so nervous was because it was her first time in seeing Tom in so long, and this time it would be in front of a room full of people, including her parents and new friends.

It was another few minutes before there was the sound of a knock on the door and her father got up to answer it.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open in astonishment.

In the doorway stood an impeccably dressed Tom, wearing magnificent dress robes as black as the night sky and with his hair styled handsomely.

_“Good evening, my name is Tom, I’m a friend of Lucius and Narcissa’s and here to take you to the party.”_ He said eloquently, holding out his hand to her father.

_“My name’s Richard and this is my wife Jean and our daughter Hermione.”_ Her father said gesturing to her and her mother before shaking Tom’s hand.

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ Tom said bowing formerly and kissing her mothers hand.

Hermione watched eyes wide as he then made his way over to her.

_“What a wonderful name, it’s a pleasure to meet you Hermione.”_ Tom said a slight smirk on his face that only she could see.

Hermione blushed as he kissed her hand as well before he stood back up.

_“Well we should get going otherwise Narcissa will have my head for being so late.”_ Tom said humorously.

Hermione took a hold of Tom’s outstretched hand as did her parents before she felt a pull and a tight squeeze in her stomach before she landed roughly back on her feet.

_“God what in the world was that!”_ She heard her father say, his face slightly green.

_“It’s called apparation, not the most pleasant of ways to travel but arguably the quickest._” Tom said guiding them in the direction of the Manor.

Hermione and her mother gasped at the sight of it. The manor could hardly be called a house as it was more like a mansion, complete with tall towers illuminated by the moonlight and surrounded by lavish gardens that were lit by floating lanterns for party goers to be able to take a stroll through.

The sound of music and laughter grew as they neared the manor, Tom escorting her down the pathway to the front door.

_“You look beautiful.”_ She heard him whisper, just loud enough so she could hear it.

Hermione was thankful that it was dark enough so Tom couldn’t see her blush but was glad that he liked her dress. It was the colour of a beautiful moss green and made of velvet that came just above her knees and had sleeves down to her wrists. Although it was simple, Hermione had loved the feel of it and the colour reminded her instantly of Tom. She had known it was the right one almost immediately upon seeing it.

Along with her dress she had worn some delicate silver shoes and her mother had helped her style her hair in soft waves rather than her usual frizzy look. She had also given her a beautiful silver hair clasp to pin some of her hair away from her face.

_“Thank you, you look very handsome as well.”_ She whispered back as they made their way through the front entrance.

Tom led them down a few corridors before they finally made it to the source of the music. Hermione looked around in awe finding herself in a large ballroom. The room was easily the size of the great hall, however much more beautifully decorated. A Christmas tree that just about touched the ceiling and seemed to be covered in snow and silver ornaments was situated in one corner. In the other was a large banquet table of delicious looking food and drinks with waiters in white robes minding it. Next to the table was a stage and sitting atop it were five witches and wizards each playing different instruments in tune to a Christmas carol and in the centre was a large dance floor filled with many gorgeously dressed adults swaying elegantly to the music. Hermione also noticed a large silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling that seemed to be in the shape of dripping icicles and had what appeared to be snowflakes falling from it but which disappeared before they touched the ground.

_“It’s breath taking.”_ She said marvelling at the sight.

_“I’m so glad you think so, I was worried it wasn’t enough.”_

Hermione turned around to see a smiling Narcissa Malfoy dressed in a gorgeous sparkling silver dress that came past her ankles, with Lucius on her side who was dressed in a silvery grey tux to match his wife.

_“It’s amazing Narcissa really.”_ Her mother said appreciatively.

_“Thank you it was all Lucius idea really, he inspired me to do silver as this years theme.”_ She said smiling affectionally at her husband.

_“I see you’ve met our friend Tom here.”_ Lucius said gesturing to the tall wizard and giving Hermione a sly wink.

Hermione blushed yet again and wondered if it was going to be a customary occurrence around Tom and the Malfoy’s.

_“Oh yes he was simply lovely.”_ Her mother said smiling to Tom who just inclined his head in response.

_“Tom dear why don’t you take Hermione over to where Draco and his friends are they were over by the food last I saw.”_ Narcissa said pointing over to the large table and grinning down at her.

Tom held out his hand and hesitantly Hermione took it as he led her through the sea of people.

_“I’ve missed you Mia.”_ He said leaning down so she could hear him over the music.

_“I’ve missed you as well.”_ Hermione said smiling up at him and trying her best not to hug him.

Her gaze however was pulled away by the shout of her name.

_“Hermione!”_ Draco shouted running up to her and Tom and dressed equally as handsome.

_“Hi Draco, Merry Christmas.”_ She said grinning broadly.

_“Merry Christmas to you to… hello Tom.”_ Draco said looking up at him.

_“Draco, how’s your night been so far, keeping out of trouble?”_ Tom said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Draco smirked clearly he’d been doing just the opposite.

_“Well I’ll leave you with your friends Hermione, but I do want you to promise me a dance tonight.”_ Tom said looking down at her a small smile on his lips.

Hermione nodded, not being able to find the words to reply, before Tom gave her another kiss on the hand and turned around and went back the way they had come.

_“Come on I’ll introduce you to some of my other friends!_” Draco said pulling on her sleeve for her to follow him.

Draco led her to a small group of children sitting around a small table. Hermione instantly noticed the faces of Theo, Blaise, Greg and Vince and ran to give each one a hug. Also sitting with them however where two girls Hermione didn’t know.

“_Hermione these are my friend’s Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.”_ Draco said pointing to the two girls.

_“Pans, Daph this is Hermione.”_ He said pulling out a chair for Hermione before he to sat down next to Greg.

_“Hi Hermione, it’s good to finally meet you.”_ Daphne said smiling kindly at her.

There was no other word to describer her, Daphne was gorgeous. She was wearing one of the prettiest dresses Hermione had ever seen, it was the colour of ice blue and made of lace and tule. Her hair was a light blonde colour and was styled into an intricate braid on one side.

_“Hello, it’s good to meet you as well.”_ Hermione said returning her smile.

Next to Daphne sat a girl who was giving Hermione a scrutinising look and who Hermione presumed to be Pansy. She seemed to be the complete opposite of Daphne, however still beautiful. Pansy was wearing a black dress made of tule and silk with the bottom poofing out similar to that of Daphne’s, however only coming to her knees instead of her ankles. On the shoulders of her dress where some elegant black feathers that seemed to come from that of a raven, and which Hermione noticed where also stuck into the base of her hair which was tied in an intricate bun.

_“Hello Pansy, it’s nice to meet you.”_ Hermione said hesitantly, wondering why the girl seemed to be looking at her like that.

Pansy slowly lifted her gaze from Hermione’s dress.

_“Where did you get that dress.”_ She asked not even offering her own hello.

_“Pans be nice!”_ Daphne chastised from next to her.

_“I am! I just want to know where she got her dress from because I like it!”_ Pansy said turning to her friend angrily and then back to Hermione waiting for her to answer.

_“Oh I got it with my mum in London.”_ Hermione said, nervously playing with her hem again.

_“From a muggle store?”_ Pansy asked incredulously.

_“Yes it was from a muggle shop, why?”_ Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

Hermione had come to realise quite abruptly that muggle’s and muggle-borns were often thought of as incapable to some wizards. Although none of her friends had seemed to care of even think twice about her muggle heritage she had noticed stares and quiet whisperings from some students and even some teachers being very shocked at her ability to do even simple spells.

_“Oh I’ve got no problem with them, I’ve just never seen muggle dresses and designs before and, your dress it’s beautiful.” _Pansy said finally giving Hermione a small grin.

Hermione smiled back relieved that Pansy didn’t seem to have a problem with her.

_“Thank you, you can borrow it some time if you like?”_ Hermione said.

_“Ohh really? You wouldn’t mind_!” Pansy squealed happily.

Hermione shook her head no.

_“Come on let’s go get something to eat and we can leave the girls to talk about dresses.”_ Blaise said rolling his eyes and standing up, who was quickly followed by the other boys.

Hermione got to talking to Daphne and Pansy and found that both girls were in Slytherin and had been long time family friends with the Malfoy’s.

She was just explaining to the girls what muggle primary school was like when she noticed Pansy’s face screw up.

_“What are they doing here?”_ Pansy asked rather accusingly.

Hermione followed Pansy’s glance to the entrance where Neville, Hannah, Ernie and Tracey had just come in together followed by some of their parents.

_“They were invited by Draco’s parents, he and I had to go ask them at school.”_ Hermione said by way of explanation.

_“But why?”_ Pansy asked confused.

_“I’m not sure, their all quite nice though, did you want to come say hi with me?”_ Hermione asked standing up and looking at the two girls expectantly.

Daphne stood up after a minute but Pansy remained seated.

_“You go say hi, I’ll send Draco over as well.”_ She said waving them away.

Hermione nodded and walked with Daphne over to where her classmates where, all of them looking quite nervous.

_“Hi guys!”_ Hermione said as happily as possible.

Neville and Hannah looked quite relieved to see her, whereas Tracy and Ernie just smiled tightly.

_“Hi Hermione, Merry Christmas!”_ Hannah said taking off her coat to reveal a pretty purple dress.

_“Merry Christmas to you to, have you met Daphne Greengrass? She’s in our year to.”_ Hermione said gesturing to Daphne.

_“Hello, Hannah is it?_” Daphne asked politely.

_“Yes, nice to meet you, I think we have charms class together.”_ Hannah said smiling.

_“Are you guys hungry we’re all sitting over by the food.”_ Hermione said gesturing for the others to follow her back to where they had been sitting.

Although it took a while for everyone to get used to one another eventually they all started to get along. Tracy, Pansy, Daphne and Hannah spent the night talking about which house had the cutest boys at Hogwarts. Ernie, Blaise, Greg and Vincent where having avid conversations about Quidditch and which house they thought would win the cup this year before talk turned to the professional teams. Neville and Theo were talking about Herbology, one of the subjects that Neville actually excelled in and which Theo was particularly informed about as his family grew many rare magical plants. Whilst Hermione spent her time talking to Draco and every now and then sneaking looks at Tom from across the room.

_“Their actually not so bad.”_ Draco said taking a sip of his butter beer.

_“See I told you so!”_ Hermione said smirking.

_“Hey! You can’t smirk that’s my thing!”_ Draco said glaring.

_“Well now it’s mine to.”_ She said smirking even wider.

_“Sorry to interrupt but I do believe a certain witch promised me a dance earlier.”_ Said a smooth and charming voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see a smiling Tom his hand outstretched for her to take.

Hesitantly Hermione took his hand before he pulled her into the sea of dancing people.

Tom pulled her close and placed her arms on his shoulders whilst his went around her waist. Hermione was sure that she was as red as a tomato right about now.

_“You’re blushing.”_ Tom whispered his eyes glinting with humour.

_“Well I-ahh don’t really know how to dance.”_ She said helplessly.

Swiftly Tom pulled her up slightly making her let out a small yelp before he placed her carefully on his shoes.

_“Don’t worry I do.”_ He said smirking.

Hermione was thankful it was a slow song and that most other couples where just swaying in small circles like Tom and her. It felt like time stopped when she was dancing with him. Everything else seemed to fade away into the background. But all to quickly the song was over and Tom was releasing her hold on her. 

_“I heard that you were staying the night, so I will see you in the morning.”_ Tom said pulling her to the side of the ballroom.

“_You’re leaving already?_” Hermione asked somewhat disheartened.

Tom gave her a small smile.

_“All I wanted tonight was to dance with you, now that that’s happened I’m going to turn in, party’s aren’t really my scene anyway.”_ He said bending down and kissing her check.

_“Good night Mia and, Merry Christmas._” He said turning and walking out through the large doorway.

Hermione was still holding the check Tom had kissed when she made her way back to where her friends where sitting.

_“Who was _**_that_**_ Hermione?!_” Pansy asked pulling her into a seat.

_“That was Tom, Hermione’s mystery friend.”_ Theo said smirking at her playfully.

_“Tom, you mean as in Tom Ri..Ow! Draco what was that for!”_ Daphne said rubbing her arm where Draco had hit her.

Hermione however failed to see the look Draco gave Daphne, which clearly said to shut up about Tom, as she was to busy still thinking about the kiss he had given her.

The rest of the night passed by in a similar fashion of talking, eating and dancing, just without tall handsome wizards. At the end of the night Hermione said goodbye to her parents and her new friends, Neville, Hannah, Ernie and Tracy who weren’t staying the night.

Hermione got to sleep in one of the room’s at the Manor with both Pansy and Daphne and the three stayed up all night talking before they finally succumbed to sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Tom’s POV

Tom awoke to the strange sensation of knowing that Hermione was asleep just a few rooms away.

Although what he had said about party’s to her last night was true, he did have to admit that seeing her in her green dress and being able to dance with her was worth it.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Tom made his way downstairs to the breakfast room where Lucius and Narcissa where already waiting.

_“Good morning Tom, Merry Christmas.”_ Narcissa said standing up and pulling him in for a brief hug.

Tom returned the hug quickly, uncomfortable with being hugged by others that weren't his mate.

_“Merry Christmas to you as well, where are the others?”_ Tom asked noticing the empty seats.

_“Still asleep but I’ve just sent Dobby to wake them now.”_ She said sitting back down next to Lucius.

A few minutes later eight bleary eyed eleven year olds made their way into the room.

Tom had to give a laugh at Hermione’s hair, gone was the sleek and soft curls from last night and in its place was what could only be described as a bird’s nest.

_“Merry Christmas dear’s!”_ Narcissa said kissing each one on the forehead before they all sat down for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione thought it was possibly one of the nicest Christmas mornings she had ever had being surrounded by her friends and getting to spend time with Tom.

_“I have to say it was nice seeing you all being civil with your classmates.”_ Lucius said taking a bite of his eggs.

_“Yes I have to agree, it’s nice to see some different friends around here.”_ Narcissa said looking pointedly at Draco.

_“I just don’t understand why they were invited at all?”_ Draco asked.

_“Not that they weren’t nice! It’s just you know…_” He added trailing off at the look Hermione had given him.

Lucius glanced at Tom who just quirked an eyebrow.

_“We just feel that you should expand your friendship circle a bit, there’s nothing wrong with having friends in other houses, merlin knows it can only help what most people think of those of you in Slytherin.”_ Lucius said looking around at the children.

_“So you want us to become friends with them to improve our image?”_ Draco asked questioningly.

_“That’s not what I’m saying, I’m saying that you should learn to get to know people outside of your circle, learn to get to know them beyond their house and in particular those who have certain status, like those classmates from last night.”_ Lucius added glancing towards Tom.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. W_hat did they mean by status?_

_“What do you mean status?_” Draco asked voicing her thoughts.

_“It’s obvious isn’t it?”_ Theo said looking between Tom and Lucius.

_“They were all family members of the Sacred 28.”_ He said biting into his toast.

Lucius grinned at Tom who smirked in return.

_“Clearly you do belong in Ravenclaw.”_ Lucius said smirking.

“_Why do you want us to be friends with family members of the Sacred 28.”_ Draco asked again still confused.

_“We aren’t forcing you to be friends with anyone. We just think that it would be good for you to build connections, at the least some sort of amicable relationship with people who may hold status in the future. If you go around only befriending people in your house it won’t do you any good. At the least you can have a civil relationship with those classmates at best you can be friends.”_ Lucius explained looking at each one of them.

Hermione frowned. _What were they trying to achieve? She had heard about the Sacred 28 but didn’t know much about it or what it had to do with her classmates._

_“Anyway that’s enough talk about politics for now, it’s Christmas after all and I’m sure all your parents will be wanting you home shortly so once you’ve finished eating go and pack your things and meet us down in the floo room.”_ Narcissa said with a tone of finality.

After Hermione finished her breakfast she quickly ran back up to her room to collect her things before she ran down to the room that Pansy had told her was the floo room.

She was stopped on her way however by Tom.

_“Leaving without saying goodbye?”_ He asked faking mock hurt.

_“Of course not I just thought you would be down with everyone else.”_ She said.

_“Well I didn’t want to give you this in front of everyone else._” He said handing her a neatly wrapped present.

“_Oh I completely forgot, wait a moment I got you something to.”_ Hermione said opening her bag and pulling out the present she had gotten Tom and handing it to him before placing her present from him back in her bag.

_“So are you going to tell me what my classmates have to do with the Sacred 28?”_ She asked getting straight to the point.

Tom chuckled.

_“How did I know you would want to know about that.”_ He said smiling and shaking his head.

_“Well?”_ She asked impatiently.

_“Trust me it’s nothing really, it is as Lucius said we just feel it would be good to have different circles of friends.”_ Tom said leaning against the wall.

Hermione sighed knowing she didn’t have time to argue as her parents wanted her home.

_“Okay, well you know I’ll get to the bottom of it eventually.”_ She said picking up her bag and giving Tom a hug before she raced down the stairs.

_“Oh I’m sure you will Mia.”_ Tom said chuckling again.


	12. Mudos Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
Okay so again another huge apology for being so late with my update I honestly don't know how I have any readers left with me being so stingy on my updates but here another one is finally!   
I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone for sticking by my story and also to let you know that now my exams and university have finished for the year my updates should hopefully go back to once a week.   
I am also hoping I will be able to write my next chapter within the next few days and upload that ASAP as I feel bad for making you all wait so long.   
I'd just also like to add that if anyone has any ideas or thoughts for my story I would honestly love to hear them as I have read some and it does get me thinking. There is no guarantee that I will use your ideas as I do have an idea of where this story is going but who knows maybe you will inspire me.   
Apart from that I don't have much else to add except that this story is becoming a lot longer than I thought it would be and that I hope you enjoy and if you have some questions please just ask.   
P.S be sure to check out my pinterest board for photos of outfits, characters and objects within my story.   
Love LibrarianWtich x

Hermione’s POV

Hermione sighed contently as she placed her book down on her lap.

It was late afternoon and she was currently reading in the Ravenclaw common room. Having already finished her homework for the next few weeks she had allowed herself some time to just be.

After the Christmas holidays and once school had resumed it had seemed that Hermione had had no time to herself, always having mountains of homework to do or helping her friends with theirs. She had come up with the idea of forming a study group amongst her friends after Vincent and Greg had failed yet another assignment.

At the time it had seemed like a fabulous idea and she had even invited Neville and Hannah to join as well, knowing both of them had trouble in some of their classes. Although most of her friends had been reluctant at first they eventually agreed and it had proven rather useful, with Vincent, Greg and Neville all becoming ‘passable’ in their potions class much to Professor Snapes disbelief. However the responsibility of the group and much of the tutoring had fallen upon Hermione’s shoulders, with Draco and Theo only helping out occasionally, and so she had found herself often very tired and never having much time for anything but sleep or study. 

Hermione stifled a large yawn and looked down at the bracelet Tom had gifted her for Christmas. It was a a beautiful delicate silver chain adorned with clear stones that would shimmer and reflect the light making it dance whenever she moved her wrist. It was absolutely breathtaking and Hermione continued to wonder where Tom managed to find all the exquisite gifts he gave her and just how he seemed to know how perfect they were for her.

Her own gift to Tom seemed remarkably inadequate compared to the bracelet, despite her having spent ages looking for the perfect gift. She had eventually decided on a set of dark Slytherin green feather quills with silver engraved tips. Hermione had also charmed them to be self inking and made sure the ink never ran out. She was rather impressed with herself for her skill work but upon seeing the gift Tom had given herself she had become instantly worried that her gift was not enough, however Tom had assured her that he loved them and that her skill work on them was rather ingenious.

Hermione’s musings were cut short with the opening of the common room door and Luna walking through.

_“Hello Hermione, how has your day been?_” She asked skipping over to where she was seated and sitting down next to her.

_“Hi Luna, yes quite relaxing actually, what have you been up to this afternoon?”_ Hermione asked never quite sure what Luna’s answer might be.

_“Oh I’ve just been down at the black lake trying to talk to the giant squid but he didn’t seem to be in the mood for some reason.” _Luna said rather dejectedly.

_“Oh..well maybe you should try again tomorrow?”_ Hermione said trying to sound positive.

_“Hmmm yes, maybe you’re right…those Modus Stones really are beautiful aren’t they.”_ Luna said airily.

_“Pardon?”_ Hermione asked slightly confused. She was used to never quite understanding what Luna was talking about but always found her conversations rather enlightening.

_“Those stones on your bracelet, they’re known as Modus Stones, didn’t you know?”_ Luna said tilting her head slightly to examine the clear shimmering stones.

_“What are Modus Stones?”_ Hermione asked intrigued, always eager to learn something new.

_“They’re magical stones that reflect a person’s mood or emotions, which is where the name came from as modus is latin for mood. They’re quite rare actually, most known Modus Stones have been in ancient families and passed down through the generations. There was only one place where you could actually get the stones from but it’s location was lost long ago which is why they’re so rare. I know about them because my daddy has been trying to replicate the stones ability but so far he hasn’t had much luck.” _Luna said sighing.

Hermione looked down at her wrist incredulously never having thought the stones were so magical.

_“Are you sure Luna? The stones have never shown any indication of being magical before.”_ Hermione said not quite sure as to whether to believe her eccentric friend or not.

_“Mmm I’m quite sure, maybe they need to be activated. I think I remember reading something about needing to activate the stones in a book, I’ll see if I can find it again and give it to you.”_ Luna said smiling kindly.

_“Could you? I’m quite curious now to see how they work.”_ Hermione said wondering if what Luna said was true.

_“Of course, I’ll go to the library tomorrow after I’ve talked with the giant squid, maybe he will be more friendly in the morning.”_ Luna said standing up and skipping away.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed reading the book Luna had found for her the other day. She had to admit she was rather skeptical at first but after reading about the magical stones she’d become fascinated by them.

_Mudos Stones are also referred to as mood stones or reflective stones for their magical ability to reflect the holder or wearers emotions and mood. Mudos Stones are incredibly rare with only a few known stones to be in existence, those of which are in current possession by the well known European families of Malfoy, Zabini and Lumièr. Some stones have also been rumoured to have been passed within the Nott and Skyes families and even have said to been gifted to the muggle British Royal Family by an Indian Prince during the Victorian Era, however these rumours have yet to be proven._

_Quite interestingly only one known place in the world was said to have Mudos Stones, however it’s location has long since been lost throughout the years, but some have believed the location to be a magical cave within the mountains of France. What makes these stones most interesting however is not just their scarcity and the inability for their power to be replicated, but also their ability to be activated and de-activtated by their possessor, an ability most uncommon amongst Magical Minerals._

_The following of which directions can be found beneath:_

_Activation:_

_Sit Mudos stones in full moon light and speak the incantation, “Mente Mea Revelare”_

_De-activation:_

_Sit Mudos stones in light of a New Moon and speak the incantation, “Celare Mente Mea”_

_Upon the activation of these stones they will become filled with colour instead of their deactivate clear appearance, with each colour representing a different mood or emotion. Unfortunately there is no corresponding colour chart to these stones as it is said each persons mood is represented by different colours but the main consensus is thatHappy emotions are often represented by bright warm colours and emotions ruled by Sadness and Anger are represented as dark colours. _

Hermione put the book down and glanced at her bracelet once again admiring the shimmering stones and wondering if what the book said was true.

After deciding that she indeed needed to try and activate the stones she silently crept over to the magical calendar Luna had put up in their dorm room, careful not to wake the other girls who were sleeping soundly. Although the calendar had a lot of _interesting_ points on it one thing it did have was the phases of the moon.

Hermione noted that March 1st was the closest date for the next full moon as she had missed the last one by only a week. Although it was a little over three weeks away the full moon would fall on a Friday so it would be perfect timing as she wouldn’t have to worry about being tired for the next day of school and it also allowed her enough time to figure out how she was going to sneak out of the school after curfew.

After circling the date on the calendar Hermione crept back into her bed and made a mental note to make sure she remembered the date.

As her mind was to preoccupied with the upcoming full moon she decided to do some further reading on the book Luna had given her, finding the information on Rare and Magical Plants and Minerals rather interesting.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Hermione stalked through the halls in utter annoyance.

She had just come from another one of her muggle studies classes and every time she left feeling annoyed and frustrated from the lack of knowledge her professor had, who seemed to view muggles as a ‘primitive species’ and how it was so remarkable that they could _“even drive cars”_ as her professor had exclaimed in amazement.

At first Hermione had tried to be open minded with the class but it had gotten progressively worse as the term had gone on. Apart from it being wildly inaccurate she also thought the whole class was utterly pointless, for the most part that witches and wizards were highly unlikely to go into the muggle world and that rather it would be more beneficial if Hogwarts had a Wizarding studies class for people like herself that had come from muggle backgrounds and knew hardly anything about the Wizarding society.

Hermione was still mumbling about the audacity of her professor who had asked whether her parents were capable of, _“making their food without magic,_” when she was stopped by the sound of arguing voices.

_“Severus I’ve told you Dumbledore has ensured me of it’s protection.”_

_“And I’ve told you he is mistaken.”_

Hermione froze, recognising the voices of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

She knew that she should turn around and walk away and forget she had heard them talking but something in her told her to stay and so she hid behind the corner of the wall and craned her neck, making sure no one else was around to catch her listening.

_“You need to try and persuade him.”_

_“Severus if this is such an important manner than you should speak to Dumbledore yourself.”_

_“I have he won’t listen. He thinks it’s fine, that it’s protected. But if someone where to find out that it was here… if it was to fall into the wrong hands.”_

_“…and whose hands do you refer to Severus. Your old master? Dumbledore has always spoken of him returning I thought perhaps he was mistaken but if you believe it to… is that what you are so fearful of?”_

_“No! You know I…he has gone… but there are others out there. The thief for example, no body knows who that was and if he knew that it was here.”_

Hermione’s eyes widened. _Thief?_ Where they talking about the mysterious object that had been moved to the school?

Hermione craned her neck even further that it was now starting to hurt.

McGonagall sighed.

_“I understand what you are saying Severus. I suppose, given the circumstances I could talk to Dumbledore about protecting it more seeing as he did promise Flamel… but I can’t guarantee that he will listen.”_

Hermione leant back against the passage way wall.

_Flamel, Flamel_ she knew that name! She had heard it somewhere before. _But where?_

She decided quickly that she would skip lunch and head to the one place she was sure to find answers.

The library.

* * *

Theo’s POV

Theo walked through the doors of the great hall glad it was finally lunch time. As he made his way to the Ravenclaw table he noticed that many people within the great hall were looking either very nervous or terrified or some combination of both. Many of the same people were also huddled around in small groups whispering to one another.

_“What’s going on?”_ Theo asked Terry Boot as he sat down next to him.

_“As if you don’t know you’re practically one of them! You might as well just go and sit with those snakes, we all know where your families loyalty lies Nott!_” Terry seethed before moving further along the table away from him.

Theo’s eyes widened wondering what Boot was talking about. Glancing around at the people from his house he noticed that most of them were also giving him harsh glares or avoiding eye contact altogether.

Not long after Boot’s outburst Luna came floating up to him and promptly sat down in the seat Terry had just evacuated.

_“Have you read the prophet Theodore?”_ She asked in her airy voice.

_“No, does it have something to do with why everyone is glaring at me?_” He asked more confused than ever.

_“Well I can’t answer that but I’ve got a copy if you’d like to take a read.”_ She said handing him a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet.

Theo unraveled the newspaper and cursed.

_The Dark Lord: Has he returned?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_As many of our readers know the Wizarding World was once plagued by an evil wizard known as The Dark Lord. Over the years that he and his followers where in power within the ministry they wrecked great havoc on the population destroying many lives, committing and covering up crimes and working to destroy the ministry from within. But with great determination on the behalf of the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix they were able to stop the Dark Lord in his rise for power and put an end to his reign. However many have been wondering what happened to this so called Dark Lord. Was he killed? Did he just disappear? Or has he been waiting, hiding within the shadows until he was once again powerful enough to emerge._

_It seems that these questions have finally been answered. As many people are aware each year the infamous and ancient house of Malfoy holds a Christmas Ball and this year it seemed that a questionable guest was in attendance says an inside source who wishes to remain anonymous for their own protection._

_"I was invited to the ball personally by the Malfoy’s. At first I was not going to attend after hearing those rumours about the Malfoy Patriarch and his dealings with the Dark Lord, but I thought it best to give them the benefit of the doubt. However upon my arrival I was immediately affronted by someone who I had not seen in many years but who I recognised instantly as my late husband was one of the Aurors attacked and killed by his followers. It was a great shock to see the face of my husband’s murderer hiding amongst the party guests especially as it seems that that face has not aged a day and looks just as he did some 40 years ago.”_

_Fortunately our source was not harmed by the Dark Lord and was able to think quickly on her feet and come up with an excuse to leave. Upon her arrival home she immediately went to retrieve an old wanted poster from her late husbands files on the Dark Lord to confirm her theories, which we have attached for all our readers to see so they can stay alert and on watch for the Dark Lord who it seems has in fact returned._

_ _

_Fuck! _Theo cursed after he finished reading the article. Beneath it was a black and white and slightly blurry looking photo of a young man but to anyone who knew him it was clear that it was Tom.

Quickly he jumped up from his seat and walked as swiftly as he could without raising to much suspicion, over to the Slytherin table.

_“Draco have you seen this!”_ He said slamming the prophet down in front of his friend.

Draco looked up at him confused wondering why his friend was so agitated before he glanced down at the paper, his mouth dropping open slightly as he read the article.

_“Holy Fuck!”_ Draco cursed looking up at Theo and running his hand through his slicked back hair.

_“I know, what are we going to do?”_ Theo asked looking around at the other tables who were glaring daggers at the Slytherins.

_“What we usually do, keep our heads down, don’t by into their bullshit and stick together. I’m going to write to father as well and see what he says, he may have some better ideas.”_ Draco said whispering under his breath to Theo.

_“What about Hermione?”_ Theo asked cursing again. How could they keep this from her?

_“Fuck, I didn’t think about that. Has she read it yet?”_ Draco asked glancing around for his friend.

_“No I don’t think so, she wasn’t at lunch, I’m assuming she’s in the library as usual.”_ Theo said, for once thankful that she spent so much time there.

_“Okay well we need to get to her now and make sure she stays there. I’ll go and keep her there and you stay here and try and get rid of as many prophets as you can, we can’t let her see those or who knows what will happen.”_ Draco said standing up and piling some food onto a plate to take to her.

Theo nodded and headed back to his table silently accioing and vanishing any prophets that weren’t currently being read, whilst Draco walked quickly from the great hall. Both of them however failing to notice that Draco was being followed by two angry Gryffindor Wizards.

* * *

Harry’s POV

_“Do you really think she knows anything?_” Ron asked as they followed Malfoy from the great Hall.

_“Neville said she was at the ball and if this Prophet is true it meant she could have seen him, maybe she even knows him? She is friends with the Slytherin’s after all.” _Harry said making sure Malfoy didn’t catch them following behind.

_“But she’s a muggle born why would they tell her anything? They hate people like her.”_ Ron said dropping his voice lower as they entered the library.

_“Maybe they’re using her for something. Who knows, we just need to find out what they know.”_ Harry said motioning for Ron to be quite as they crept behind some shelves.

_“Flamel? No I’ve not heard of it, are you sure it has something to do with the hidden object?”_ They heard Malfoy ask.

_“Yes, I..ah might of overheard a conversation.”_ Granger said quietly.

_“I thought he told you not to go looking for it.”_ Malfoy said sighing in defeat.

_“I know but I can’t help it, you know why! What if the thief tries to steal whatever it is.”_ Granger reasoned back.

_“Father assured me that they are working on it, but for now we just need to steer clear of it._” Malfoy said more quietly then before.

Harry pulled Ron back and out to the corridor careful not to knock any books off so they wouldn’t be caught.

_“Why did you pull me away?! They weren’t done talking!”_ Ron shouted frustrated. 

_“Didn’t you hear?”_ Harry asked rigidly.

_“Hear what, they didn’t mention anything about the Dark Lord!”_ Ron said raising his eyebrow and wondering about what harry was going on about.

_“No but they were taking about that object that was stolen from Gringott’s!”_

Ron looked at him questioningly, _“How do you know they didn’t mention anything.”_

_“Not specifically no but Granger was talking about trying to figure out what some mysterious object was and they mentioned the thief just like in the Prophet. I bet you anything it’s because whatever it is is powerful and they want it for the Dark Lord, you heard Malfoy, ‘Father assured me they are working on it.’ Whose they?!”_ Harry all but shouted.

Ron raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell him the answer.

_“Well it’s obvious isn’t it? He’s talking about his Father and the Dark Lord and I bet you that they are the one’s trying to steal whatever the object is. Hell we know Malfoy’s father was convicted for being one of his followers, even though it was never proven.”_ Harry said breathing heavily, all the puzzle pieces seeming to fall into place.

Ron’s eyes widened.

_“Bloody hell, I bet you that thief was the Dark Lord as well! The Prophet said it was work of a Dark witch or wizard, you don’t get much darker than the Dark Lord!”_ Ron hissed back.

_“Exactly, they probably worked out that the object was moved here and that’s why they’re using Granger, to get her to help Malfoy steal it, she will be the brains of the operation and I recon Snape is in on it to he’s always favouring the Slytherins.” _Harry said confidently.

_“But why would she help them steal it?”_ Ron asked bewildered.

_“Maybe she doesn’t know? Like you said she is only a muggle born. They probably just told her that the Dark Lord was a friend of theirs and it was his object that had been moved or something equally as twisted to make Dumbledore out to be the bad guy. But we need to tell her the truth.”_ Harry said seething at those snakes for being so evil.

_“But how? She’ll never believe us.”_ Ron said walking back into the great hall.

_“No but she’ll believe this.”_ Harry said picking up one of the Daily Prophets and stuffing it in his bag.

* * *

Hermiones POV

Hermione opened the door to her dorm room and dropped her school bag on her bed. She had spent the most part of the afternoon in the library combing through all the books she had checked out recently to see if she could find anything on the name Flamel.

But she hadn’t been able to find anything in any of the books she’d looked at and finally she had given up wanting to get some rest before she performed the full moon ritual on her Mudos Stone bracelet later that night.

Although it had taken her some time to figure out how she would get out of the castle to perform the ritual she had finally come up with a plan.

Hermione had never liked breaking rules and so the prospect of breaking curfew had greatly alarmed her that for a while she was even considering not doing the ritual until she realised that she didn’t _actually_ need to go outside to do it and that she infact only needed the light of the full moon for the ritual to work.

So at around 9 o’clock when the moon was high in the sky and clearly visible from her dormitory window she unlocked the latch, grateful that there wasn’t a cold blast of air and that the weather was finally starting to warm up, before she set her bracelet down on the ledge along with the book that held the instructions.

Hermione was glad that it was light enough for her to see and she began to read aloud the incantation making sure the stones where in full light.

_“Mente Mea Revelare.” _She said, watching in awe as she shimmering of the stones grew until they were gleaming as bright as the moon before the light began to change colours.

Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful stones awed at the rare magic she was witnessing before finally the shimmering and changing of colours stopped before the stones settled on a dull smoky colour which she assumed meant the stones were waiting to reveal an emotion.

Carefully she picked up the bracelet and slipped it back over her wrist watching as the smoky colour shimmered once again and changed to a bright yellow.

Knowing what the book said about the meaning of the colours Hermione figured that yellow was representative of Happiness. Quickly she jumped back from the window sill and pulled it closed before running to her desk and taking out a quill and jotting down the colour and it’s meaning.

She had decided early on that she would make her own chart of her emotions so it would be easier to identify which was which.

As Hermione leant down to pick up the book, which she had accidentally knocked off in her haste to write the meaning of the colour down, Hermione let out a gasp. The book had fallen open to a different page and her eyes had instantly been drawn to one of the first sentences written on it.

_‘Nicholas Flamel the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone.’_

_Flamel!_ That was where she had seen the name before, she hadn’t heard about it but rather read it in the book Luna had given her but at the time had taken no note of it’s meaning.

Hermione couldn’t believe her luck and she watched eagerly as her bracelet changed from yellow to a warm orange indicating her excitement.

Wanting to read again what the Philosophers Stone was and find out as much as she could Hermione sat back down in her bed and prepared for a night of reading, blissfully unaware that the next day her whole world would fall apart.


	13. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone!  
Okay so after an exhausting long time I've finally gotten this chapter done! It has been my toughest yet as I couldn't quite seem to get it but I now feel that if I work on it anymore I'll ruin it. So here it is!  
Hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm hoping to get my next chapter done as soon as I can but as it's nearing Christmas I'm becoming very busy at work so I most likely won't be able to get it done for Friday, so just try and bear with me.  
As usual if you have an questions please just ask. Or even if you have suggestions I love to hear them, especially for nitty gritty chapters like these as it helps me immensely!  
Love LibrarianWitch x

Tom’s POV

Tom let out an almighty yell as he threw the prophet across the study and it crashed into a pile of books.

He had awoken this morning feeling for once rather happy, that was until he had read the blasted article by Rita Skeeter.

Lucius and he had been so careful to ensure no one would know of his identity at the Christmas Ball. They had only invited people who would not recognise his true identity or loyal families who would not dare breathe a word to anyone. But somehow, _someone_ had recognised him and they had gone to the Prophet.

Tom was in the middle of incendioing one of the bookshelves in the study when Lucius walked in.

_“I would appreciate it if you didn’t destroy all of my personal artefacts.”_ He said in his usual drawl, hardly trying to stop him though.

Tom didn’t reply just kept on casting his silent spells and burning half the office down.

_“I take it this path of destruction has to do with the article by that retched Skeeter woman in the Prophet this morning?”_ Lucius asked flicking his wand and reversing Tom’s spells.

_“What if she’s seen it?!”_ Tom shouted angrily.

_“I take it you mean Hermione? Well the other reason I’m here, apart from ensuring the Manor doesn’t burn down, is because I received a letter from Draco. He has assured me that he and the Nott boy are doing everything they can to make sure she doesn’t see the Prophet. So for now she hasn’t read it.”_ Lucius said holding up a letter for Tom to see.

Tom didn’t take it from him only slumped down into one of the leather arm chairs.

_“But what if it’s not enough! The entire Wizarding world knows now. Eventually she’s going to find out, especially with Dumbledore there I’m sure he would be more than happy to let her know.” _Tom spat.

_“Exactly, she’s going to find out one way or another. So don’t you think that it should come from you and not someone like Dumbledore who would paint you in a rather unpleasant light. If it comes from you then you can tell her the truth.”_ Lucius said rather wisely.

Tom sighed. Deep down he knew Lucius was probably right, but he wasn’t ready to tell Hermione everything. Although he trusted her more than anyone, he couldn’t bring himself to see the look of fear and hatred on her features.

_“I’m not ready.”_ Tom whispered before standing up and flicking his wand to get rid of any other damages he’d caused and walking out of the study, the conversation clearly over.

Lucius sighed watching Tom leave.

_‘You might not get a choice._’ He thought.

* * *

Theo’s POV

Theo was currently sitting on one of the plump leather couches in the Ravenclaw common room waiting for Hermione. Normally he was well and truly down at breakfast by now, preferring to rise early rather than sleep in, however Draco and he had come to the agreement that one of them was to stay with Hermione all day to ensure she didn’t find out about the article in the Prophet.

His focus on his book about Magical Maladies and Medicines was pulled away by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

_“Oh good morning Theo, how come you’re not at breakfast?_” Hermione asked making her way over to him.

_“I wasn’t really hungry this morning so thought I’d just wait for you and we could go down together._” He said shrugging and hopping it sounded believable.

_“Oh well that’s nice of you, shall we go then? I’m absolutely starving.”_ Hermione said smiling and walking over to the wooden door.

Theo was glad that Hermione was so distracted with telling him all about the Philosophers Stone so that she didn’t notice the many stares students were giving them as they passed them by on the way to the great hall.

Although Theo had to admit that Hermione’s news about the stone was rather intriguing his mind was to preoccupied with how he was going to keep her busy all day.

Luckily his question was answered with the arrival of Draco, Blaise, Vince and Greg.

_“Hey Theo, Hermione we were just coming to get you.”_ Draco said ignoring the stares and discomfort of the rest of Ravenclaw house from his and the other Slytherin's presence.

_“What for?”_ He asked wondering what he had planned.

_“Well we’ve all decided to try out for the Quidditch team next year and we thought it would be good to start practicing. So we’re going to have a game of two on two but we need some judges, that’s where you and Hermione come in.” _Blaise said chiming in.

_“Why me? I hate quidditch.”_ Hermione said swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

It was true Hermione rarely ever came to a Quidditch game, only when she had no excuses left and the boys managed to drag her along would she come and even then she would generally bring a book to read.

_“We know, but you’ll keep it fair. Theo always tries to keep it fair because he doesn’t want to cause arguments at least this way you can tell us how it is and Theo can just focus on improving us.” _Draco explained.

Theo knew Draco was just coming up for an excuse as to why they needed Hermione there, he was actually a very good judge of his friends Quidditch apart from when they all got into arguments, which was often. 

Hermione groaned, surely thinking of how she’d much rather be at the library.

_“Uhh fine, but only because it’s you whose playing don’t expect this to mean I’m going to start coming to more games.”_ She said grabbing an apple and standing up before they all made their way out of the hall.

As Hermione walked ahead with Greg, Vince and Blaise, Theo trailed back to talk quietly with Draco.

_“You know we’re not going to be able to keep her out here forever.”_ He said talking quietly so the others didn’t hear.

_“I know but at least this way she’s away from the castle, father suggested trying to keep her somewhere quieter with less people so I figured the pitch was as good as any.”_ Draco said shrugging.

_“Have you talked to Daph and Pansy?”_ Theo asked wondering if the girls would try and talk to Hermione at all.

_“Not really, they already knew not to say anything though. I think they’re just trying to keep a low profile like the rest of us. Those bloody Gryffindor’s are making it hard though.”_ Draco said clenching his teeth.

_“What do you mean?”_ He asked wondering what those idiots had done now.

_“Oh nothing too out of character, just making comments and calling us any number of names. Those bloody Weasley twins though keep hissing any time any Slytherin breathes let alone does anything else they’re definitely the worst of them.” _Draco said angrily.

Theo scoffed,_ “And I’m sure none of the teachers do anything about it.”_

_“As if. Then they’d have to admit that their precious Gryffindorks aren’t actually the perfect little students they believe them to be.” _Draco said rolling his eyes.

Theo nodded understanding his frustrations, _“Okay so what’s the plan for today?”_

_“Well we keep her out here until it’s dinner time and then I’ll either have to think of something else or just wait until she kills us all from making her spend a day watching quidditch.”_ Draco said smirking back.

* * *

Hermione’s POV

_“NO DRACO! DO NOT TRY AND STOP ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUT YOU IN A COMA!”_ Hermione shouted stalking across the quidditch pitch.

She had had it up to here with the boys. For four_ hours_ she had put up with them bickering over every small detail.

_“He was to high up on his broom!”_

_“He kicked off early!”_

_“He distracted me so I would miss on purpose!”_

_“The light was shining in my eyes and I couldn’t see!”_

Hermione had spent the majority of her day putting out arguments and defusing so many situations that by the end of it she felt like a babysitter minding three year olds. Not to mention that after the first hour of watching her friends play quidditch it had become incredibly boring and she had wanted nothing more than to go and curl up with a book.

_“But Hermioneee! we’re still tied!”_ Draco whined trying and failing to look innocent.

_“I DON’T CARE! FOR FOUR HOURS I HAVE WATCHED YOU BOYS PLAY QUIDDITCH AND IN THAT TIME YOU’VE ALL ONLY MANAGED TO SCORE 30 POINTS BECAUSE YOU WON’T STOP BICKERING AND I’VE HAD IT!”_ She screamed her cheeks flushed with redness.

_“Mioneee!”_ Blaise called at her from up on his broom.

_“DON’T MIONE ME!”_ She shouted back at him knowing that he only called her that because she hated that nickname.

_“I am going to the Library to read a book and if any one of you even thinks of stopping me you will be sorry.”_ She said in a deadly calm tone that left no room for argument.

Not waiting for the boys to agree Hermione spun on her heel and stalked her way to the Library with Draco following quietly behind unbeknownst to her.

Once she entered the library and the smell of old books washed over her she finally started to feel more calm and she began lazily browsing through the many shelves.

However this calmness was short lived.

_“Finally we’ve been looking for you all bloody day!”_ Weasley blurted at her rather agitatedly.

_“Hello to you to.”_ Hermione said comically wondering what the two Gryffindors wanted with her.

_“Ahh sorry..umm hello, how are you?”_ Potter said awkwardly, trying to make up for his idiot friends earlier exclamation.

_"What do you two want?”_ Hermione asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

_"We don’t want anything, we just want to know what you know about this.”_ Potter said handing her what looked like a rolled up newspaper.

Hermione frowned wondering what the two were going on about. However her whole body seemed to freeze when she saw the front page of the Daily Prophet her eyes instantaneously recognising the black and white photo of a young handsome wizard. She would know that face anywhere.

_“What is this?”_ She asked wondering if it was some sort of trick.

_“It’s an article that was published in the Prophet yesterday morning, it says that the Dark Lord is back and that he was at the Malfoy Christmas ball, we know that you went and we want to know if you saw him?”_ Potter asked his green eyes boring into hers.

Hermione didn’t utter a word just stood frozen in shock. Surely they couldn’t have mistaken Tom, _her_ Tom for the Dark Lord.

_“Look I know that they must have something on you or they must have told you lies about him. But it’s true Granger, he _**_is_**_ the Dark Lord and he’s returned. Ask anyone in the school they all read it. The real question is why haven’t _**_you_**_ seen the article yet?”_ Potter said stepping forward slightly.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. No it couldn’t be true it just couldn’t. Tom wouldn’t lie to her. Her friends wouldn’t lie to her, not about something like this.

But what if.. it was true? She’d always known that Tom wasn’t innocent. He’d admitted as much to her on rare occasions.

_“I know it’s a lot to take in. But it’s okay you can tell us, you can tell Dumbledore he won’t let them manipulate you anymo—”_

_“Manipulate me? They’re my friends they would never do that! You don’t know anything about them or me. So do not accuse them of that ever. Now leave me alone!”_ She said cutting him off, confusion and anger bubbling inside of her as she pushed past them to get away.

However her escape was stopped by a flustered and nervous looking Draco who had suddenly appeared around the corner of the bookshelf.

_“I-I can explain._” Draco said stumbling over his words.

_“Explain wh.. wait, you’re, you’re not saying that this is true.. is it?”_ She asked holding up the prophet her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Draco didn’t answer just hung his head in shame.

_“You.. lied to me? Tom lied to me. He’s the... Dark Lord?_” She whispered her whole body numb.

_“No Hermione it’s not like that! He’s not… I can explain!_” Draco said franticly.

A sudden spike of anger coursed through her.

_“No you had the chance to tell me and so did he! For years I have been lied to and manipulated. I thought he was my friend, I thought you were my friend! But I know what he believes in, what his followers believe in and what you’ve all done! So stay away from me and don’t ever try to come near me again!”_ She said her eyes brimming with tears as she ran from the library and up to her common room, Draco calling and chasing after her.

Hermione spent the remainder of her day locked away in her dorm on her bed with her curtains closed so no one could see her crying.

Although Hermione didn’t want to believe it she knew that it was true. She almost felt like a fool for not seeing it earlier. The way he had never told her anything about his past. How he couldn’t be seen out in public with her. His views about magic being neither light or dark. Although she had to admit that she to had that belief.

But what hurt most of all was not that Tom was the Dark Lord it was that he had lied to her and so had her friends. Although she didn’t even know if they were her friends as Tom had manipulated Draco into becoming friends with her in the first place. They probably didn’t even like her, only followed orders from their lord. She thought miserably.

And it also seemed that Tom was holding another secret entirely from her as if the picture in the prophet was anything to go by Tom clearly hadn’t aged a day.

Hermione had known that there was something abnormal about him, as she had seen his never changing appearance over the years she had known him, but she had just put it down to some form of magic that prevented ageing or at the very least good genes. However it was clear that he was much older than he appeared to be.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door to her dorm open.

_“Hello… Hermione is that you?”_ Luna called quietly.

Hermione didn’t answer only sniffed in response.

Hesitantly Luna pulled back the navy curtains from around her bed and peered in before she sat down next to her and put her arm around her shaking shoulders.

After a moment of being held by Luna, her tears flowing freely Hermione finally spoke up.

_“They lied to me.”_ She whispered her voice hoarse from hours of crying.

_“Who?”_ Luna asked just as quietly.

_“My friends… Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Pansy, Daphne…Tom.”_ She said her heart clenching with each name that she listed off.

_“About what?”_ Luna asked giving her a slight squeeze.

Hermione didn’t answer just pushed the prophet over to her so she could see.

_“They didn’t tell you that he was going to the ball?”_ Luna asked picking up the paper.

_“No its not that it’s…”_ Hermione trailed off more tears leaking from her eyes as she wondered if she should tell Luna the truth.

_“You can tell me you know, I’m good at keeping secrets.”_ Luna said grasping Hermione’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

After a moments hesitation Hermione told Luna everything. All about Tom and how they met and how long she’d known him. All the hours of training and learning she had undergone and finally all about the incident this afternoon.

The entire time Luna just sat letting Hermione speak and get it all off her chest. Everything she had kept secret for so long.

After Hermione finished it took a few minutes for Luna to answer.

_“Hmmm well it seems as even though they lied to you, they weren’t actually trying to hurt you, they were just scared of loosing you.”_ Luna said tilting her head slightly as if pondering what she said.

_“It doesn’t matter why they lied. The fact is they did. And although it doesn’t bother me as much, he’s still the Dark Lord. I’ve read about what he’s done and what he believes in. I go against all that! So I know that he must have been using me for something.”_ Hermione cried thinking of how Tom must have been manipulating her from the start for some great plan. In all her books she had read many of them had stated that the Dark Lord was an evil and cunning wizard, so it made sense that he had spent this long manipulating her for something. 

Luna nodded understanding how she felt, _“Mmm and you’re right. But has he ever hurt you? Has he ever done anything to make you think that he doesn’t care about you?”_

Hermione knew the answer to that without having to say it. Because Tom never had done anything but cared about her. And that’s _why_ it hurt so much.

Both of the girls sat for a few moments in silence before Luna spoke again.

_“You’re diary is moving.” _She said pointing to the diary Tom had given her.

Hermione hummed in response, “_It’s been doing that for the last few hours. It’s Tom, we use it to communicate and any time he writes to me the pages flicker to let me know.”_ Hermione said her eyes locked on the moving pages.

_“Are you going to see what he’s said?”_ Luna asked cautiously.

Hermione shook her head.

_“No it hurts to much to even think about him, let alone to see what he’s written.”_ She said picking up the diary and putting it in her beside table. And besides she didn’t want to be manipulated into believing Tom with his smooth words and charming personality.

Luna just nodded in understanding.

_“Thank you for being here for me.”_ Hermione said her tears finally having stopped.

_“It’s alright that’s what friends are for. But I think it’s best that you get some sleep now, you need it.”_ Luna said hopping off from her bed so she could get in her bed.

Hermione gave her a small smile and crawled into her covers her eyes already drooping from being so emotionally drained.

Just as she was about to fall asleep Luna called over to her quietly.

_“I know it might be to early to think about this Hermione, but sometimes we need to forgive people for their mistakes…especially those we love.”_ She whispered.

Hermione didn’t respond already having drifted off to sleep with her mind wondering how on earth her heart could ever love now that it was broken into a million pieces.

* * *

Tom’s POV

Tom flew silently through the sky. His body hardly feeling the cool air as his mind was running a thousand miles an hour.

He had spent hours writing to Hermione in his diary. Waiting and hoping for her to respond after Draco had sent a letter home telling him what had transpired this afternoon at Hogwarts.

But after hours of hearing nothing he finally gave up. Tom had never felt pain like this before. Pain that didn’t result from physical injury but instead gripped him on the inside until he wanted to scream and cry until the world exploded. Pain that had rendered him feeling numb from the world.

He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing. He hardly even registered that he had left the Manor. Only knowing that he had needed to get away.

After a while of flying aimlessly he finally came to a stop in a dark forrest that seemed to stretch on forever.

The pain and heartbreak he had tried to push down and forget came bubbling back to the surface and he screamed out in anguish. His cry echoing through the trees until he couldn’t scream anymore.

He knew that it was his fault that this had all happened, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. She was so _isolated_ from him at Hogwarts and he felt so hopeless that he could not just reach her and hold her because surely she was feeling this way to.

Tom’s pain and sorrow at having possibly lost the one thing he truly cared for in this world soon turned to anger. Anger at himself, at her, at the world. And so he pulled out his wand and did what he did best. Destroyed anything near him. Burning and slashing and smashing trees all around him, each one of them representing his broken heart.

Until finally Tom sat in the middle of a burning pile of ash with not one tree left standing near him and his head hanging between his knees, his wand still gripped firmly in his hand and his breathing coming in deep pants.

Tom’s thoughts of Hermione and what he could do to try and get to her, to tell her the truth and make her forgive him soon turned. Because he knew that she would never forgive him. How could she? She would think of him as a monster. And he also knew that he could never let himself feel like this again.

And so Tom pulled off his family ring and tore himself apart ensuring the protection of his heart and soul from being destroyed like this again.

* * *

Hermiones POV

The last few weeks of the year after the incident had occurred, as Hermione had taken to calling it, were some of the longest weeks of her life.

If Hermione wasn’t busy studying for the end of year exams she spent her time avoiding her friends. The first few days were the worst as it was still so fresh in her mind and her friends had still not given up pestering her to hear them out.

At first whenever she saw them she would walk in the other direction and try to avoid them, however soon they took to coming after her, trying to get them to talk to her, pleading with her, trying to explain and even sending owls after her with letters. However Hermione just ignored them all, knowing that if she even tried to utter one word to them she would most likely break down in tears which she refused to do as she’d already been humiliated enough.

After getting nothing from her they soon got the message that it was no use in trying to talk to her but she would still often catch them watching her or sitting near by.

It wasn’t as bad with Draco and her other friends in Slytherin as she didn’t have to see them all the time. The real problem was Theo as he was in her house and she had all of her classes with him. And now that she was no longer speaking to him he was often left sitting alone, their other housemates all but seeing him as a snake amidst them. Despite what had happened Hermione did feel sorry for him as he was lumped with being a follower of the Dark Lord just for being friends with the Slytherins.

Funnily enough the only person who wasn’t bothered at all by Theo’s associations was Luna who would often sit with him if she was not with Hermione. 

By the time the last day of school had arrived Hermione was exhausted and looking forward to tomorrow when she would be on the train ride home.

However just as she was almost done packing her trunk she received an owl from Professor Dumbledore asking to speak with her before she left for the train the next day.

Hermione had no clue what her meeting could be about and fretted the entire night that she had failed her exams or had done something wrong.

The next morning Hermione hesitantly reached up to the large wooden door and knocked.

_“You may come in Miss Granger.”_ Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione took a deep breath before walking in, seeing the headmaster sitting behind his desk dressed in midnight blue robes and half moon spectacles resting on his nose.

_“Please have a seat Miss Granger.”_

Hermione nodded forcing herself to smile and take a seat preparing herself for the worst.

_“How has your first year been?_” Dumbledore asked popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth.

_“Umm fine thank you sir.”_ She said wondering why he couldn’t just skip the small talk.

_“That is good to hear, now I’m sure you’ve been wondering why I’ve brought you here.”_ He said clasping his hands in front of him.

_“Yes I have been a bit worried.”_ She confessed clenching her hands nervously.

_“Well I assure you there is nothing to worry about, but I received some news from a fellow student who is rather concerned about your wellbeing. They alerted me to the understanding that you may have been closely involved with the recent article concerning Lord Voldemort.”_ He said sitting forward slightly.

Hermione frowned she’d never heard that name before, _“Lord who?”_

_“Ahh forgive me, it is another name for he who is commonly referred to as the Dark Lord.”_

Her frown deepened, she’d never heard anyone refer to the Dark Lord as Lord Voldemort. She wondered in the back of her mind if it was perhaps just Dumbledore who called him that. She knew of a Wizard long ago who was named Voldemortis which translated to Lord of Evil. However referring to the Dark Lord as a present day ‘Lord Voldemort’ was a far stretch in her mind, especially as the name would no doubt bred even more unnecessary fear.

Hermione brought her attention back to the conversation with Dumbledore.

_“This student was it Potter?”_ She asked knowing that it had to be him.

_“Yes it was Mr Potter who alerted me. He was rather worried after hearing that you were in attendance of the Malfoy Ball and thinks that perhaps they may have manipulated you in certain ways, maybe tried to even persuade you into doing things for them.”_

_Of course!_ Hermione now knew what this was about. He thinks that they're after the Philosophers Stone. No doubt it was potter who came up with that idiocracy. If anything Tom had only tried to keep her away from it.

_“They haven’t done anything.”_ She said annoyed that Potter had been talking to Dumbledore and making up lies.

Dumbledore smiled, _“I’m sure it’s hard for you to understand the customs and beliefs of some of those in the Wizarding society, considering your background. However people like the Malfoy’s have very particular…associations.”_ Her professor said clearly choosing his words carefully.

Hermione’s brows furrowed, he could not seriously be talking about her blood status? Although she felt betrayed by her friends and the Malfoy’s one thing they had never done was care about her blood status or try to use her.

_“They are also very good at getting what they want and I’m sure that they promised you many things—”_

_“Sir I’m sorry but Potter is mistaken. I don’t know anything about what he is referring to. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any more use to you but I do really need to be going the train will be leaving soon.”_ She said standing up refusing to listen to anymore of Dumbledore’s assumptions.

_“Of course dear of course. Just remember that help can always be found at Hogwarts, to those that ask for it that is.”_ He said a faint glimmer in his eye.

Hermione didn’t respond just gave a slight nod. She was about to leave when something stopped her.

_“Professor despite what you may think the Malfoy’s or any one of my other friends have never tried to use me for anything or look down on me for my blood status. They are some of the only few who have ever accepted me for me.”_ She said before walking out and not looking back afraid that if she did she would loose her confidence.

After returning to her dorm and collecting her things Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with Luna. Although she was glad to finally be going home and to get some time away from her old friends she was now even more confused about how she felt.She still felt utterly betrayed by them, but her raw display of emotions in defence of her friends clearly showed that she still cared for them. Despite this she knew that even if she was to ever forgive them she didn’t know how she could forgive Tom.

* * *

Dumbledore’s POV

Dumbledore sighed. His plan for the meeting with the Granger girl had not gone to plan at all.

Harry had told him all about the conversation he had overheard between her and the Malfoy boy, and how they had clearly referenced Nicholas Flamel.

If he wasn’t sure that Tom and his followers were after the stone then he was now and it was clear that they were using the girl to get to it.

That information coupled with the news in the article from the Prophet had influenced his decision to talk to the girl and try to get her to tell him what she knew.

He was positive that as soon as he mentioned the Dark Lord she would talk. However after speaking with her it was clear that they had their hooks deep within her and she would take some more convincing.

But despite his plan not going accordingly Dumbledore was now thinking that the girl might just be the chink in Lord Voldemort’s armour that could bring about his downfall.

He just had to plan it carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be clear with one part of the story as I feel it may be confusing. When Tom is in the forrest and pulls off his family ring he is making his first Horcrux as he hates the pain he feels and can't stand it or feeling rejected by Hermione.


	14. Lord Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Hi! Ciao! Welcome back!  
Let me start off by saying I'm sooooooooo sorry to have kept you guys waiting for a new chapter.  
Honestly I don't have a good excuse apart from being super busy over Christmas time and having a bit of writers block. But nevertheless I am back and hopefully my writers block is gone for good. Or at least enough for me to get a few more chapters out.  
So for this chapter it is obviously now into Second Year but as usual I have changed the timing of certain events and made them to suit my story but still tried to keep them quite similar to the events of the books.  
I'm not sure how long I'm going to spend on second year I'm thinking another two chapters maybe three if I have to but I don't want to spend ages as I do want to keep this story moving forward.  
One thing I have decided to do in here is to take out the POV to see what you guys think. If you prefer not having them specified then I will keep them out but if you guys do like them then I'll keep it like normal. So please let me know which you prefer.  
As usual if you guys have any questions feel free to ask me.  
I hope you enjoy!  
P.S I hope you guys all had a lovely Christmas and New Years  
P.P.S Sorry for not always getting back to those who comment, especially as I love how you guys take the time to do so.  
Love LibrarianWitch xx

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Draco walked through the back doors, Blaise and Theo who were staying at the manor for the summer were trailing behind him, both just as equally as sweaty from their afternoon of flying around the manors quidditch pitch.

_“I’ve set out some food for you boys, so why don’t you go get cleaned up and then you can help yourselves.” _Narcissa said placing the book that she was reading down on the coffee table and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at the boys sweaty and dirty training clothes.

_“Sure mum.”_ Draco said his stomach rumbling at the prospect of food.

After quickly showering and changing into clean clothes the boys reappeared downstairs chatting adamantly about an upcoming quidditch match they were attending with Lucius later in the week, before grabbing some of the sandwiches and cakes the elves had prepared.

_“Wheres father?”_ Draco asked between mouthfuls of food, noticing for the first time that he hadn’t seen him all day.

_“Oh he’s just in a meeting in his study I’m sure he won’t be much longer dear.”_ Narcissa said lightly.

To anyone else they would have taken his mothers word as the truth but Draco could see how her body had tensed at his question and the brief flicker of fear in her eyes. He knew from his mothers response that his father mustn’t be where she said he was but Draco couldn’t fathom why she would lie about his whereabouts.

Despite knowing his father often interacted with some _unsavoury_ people and often dealt with things that weren’t entirely legal, his parents were often very honest with him about things. Respecting him and understanding that he was mature and capable enough to handle the truth.

_So where was his father that clearly had his mother so worried?_

* * *

_“I already told you I don’t want or need your help.” _Tom said scowling up at the irritating blonde haired man.

_“Well you may not want it but you definitely need it.” _Lucius drawled back at him.

_“I’m the Dark Lord I don’t need anything or anyone!” _Tom shouted back angrily.

_“Dark Lord or not, right now you’re a mess. You’ve clearly not been sleeping or showering and from the looks of things the only thing you’ve been eating is bottles of fire whisky. You’ve been missing for weeks now Tom and your followers are starting to notice. And to top it off the Order has done an interview with the Prophet claiming you were involved with the recent disappearance of one of the staff members of Hogwarts.” _Lucius said eyeing his current appearance and wringing his hands in a rare display of nervousness.

_“Well I’ve not been anywhere near Scotland in weeks so they’ll have a hard time proving that.”_ Tom scoffed not even knowing fully what Lucius was talking about.

_“It doesn’t matter whether you were or weren’t. After that article in the prophet about you at Christmas and the interview with the Order last week claiming you to be a madman obsessed with power people are beginning to fear you again. A lot more people, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that your followers are starting to notice too and they’re wondering why you’re just sitting by and letting them get away with what they’re saying.”_ Lucius said getting frustrated .

_“I don’t care what people think. I never have.”_ Tom said just about mimicking a tantrum throwing five year old.

_“Well you should because it’s the only way you’re going to achieve what you want in this world.”_Lucius said just about having enough of Tom’s attitude.

Tom visibly simmered. Most would have backed down by now but Lucius knew how to get through to him and so he persisted.

_“So what are you going to do Tom. Sit here in this God forsaken cabin and wallow in your self pity like some insipid school girl? Or are you going to start to work at making real change in this world and shut up that old coot Dumbledore and his order for good? Because I tell you what I’ve had enough of this!” _He said gesturing to Tom angrily.

_“What happened to the Dark Lord who would do anything to achieve what he wanted! Who would not let anyone or anything stand in his way. Where is the Dark Lord whose very name caused fear? Where is the Dark Lord that the world remembers?”_

After several minutes of silence Tom slowly got to his feet.

He didn’t utter a reply to Lucius just flicked his wand to vanish any trace of himself in the small cabin he had boarded himself up in for the last few weeks.

A sinister smile played over his lips as he thought about what Lucius had said to him.

Well if it was a true Dark Lord that the world wanted then that was what they were going to get. No longer would he stand in the shadows. It was time for the Dark Lord, no…it was time for _Lord Voldemort’s_ reign to properly begin.

* * *

Jean sighed watching her daughter, who was completely unaware of the storm brewing thousands of miles away as she sat on one of the day bed’s out in the garden of the summer house they had rented in France. Hermione was reading one of the many books she had brought with her and absentmindedly fiddling with the stone bracelet she always wore on her wrist.

Jean and Richard had barely seen Hermione all year and rather than working over the summer holidays as they normally did they had decided that a family vacation would be a good idea, and so had planned the four week long trip to France.

Both Richard and herself had been excited for the trip expecting Hermione to be non stop talking about her year at Hogwarts and being her usual curious self and wanting to go exploring the entire South of France. So they had both been rather surprised when they picked Hermione up at Kings Cross and she had mumbled only a few vague comments about her year away and rather than go adventuring had instead spent most of their trip reading.

Jean had tried to figure out what was going on with her daughter but she gave nothing away and indicated that nothing was wrong, except for her silent brooding. Although she respected her daughters privacy Jean was still worried and had taken to trying to work certain topics into conversation to see how Hermione reacted in hopes she would give away what was going on. But still much to her charging Hermione revealed nothing.

_“You’re frowning again.”_ Her husband said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

_“I’m just worried about her. What if it was the wrong choice to send her to Hogwarts? We hardly know anything about the school, we can never visit and we hardly get to see her—”_

_“Hey hey, stop stressing. You and I both know that it was the right choice to send her, she loves it there and besides it’s where she belongs.”_ Richard said soothing his panicked wife.

_“I know I know, but she seems different this time. I know somethings wrong, even if she won’t tell me I can still feel it. Call it motherly instincts.”_ She said biting her lip and watching as Hermione leaned back in the day bed to take in the afternoon sun.

_“I know I can see it to. But we can’t force her to tell us if she doesn’t want to. All we can do is be there for her.”_ Richard said rubbing her shoulders.

_“It’s just hard.”_

_“Mmm I know it is, have you tried talking to Narcissa about it? She might know a bit more about what’s going on, or she might be able to find out from Draco.”_ He said walking over to the fridge and pouring a glass of lemonade.

_“I haven’t thought of asking her no. Maybe I should?”_ She said reaching for the pen and paper she kept on the kitchen bench.

_“Well I think it’s a good idea and at the least she will understand how you feel about being away from Hermione all the time.” _Her husband said walking back into the living room to watch the cricket.

Across the garden whilst her mother was writing a letter to Narcissa. Hermione too sat thinking of the Malfoy family and in particular her blonde and dramatic friend Draco.

Although she hated to admit it she really did miss him. Before the entire incident she had planned to spend part of her summer break at the Malfoy Manor, where most of her other friends where also going to be staying and most importantly Tom.

However those plans quickly got laid to rest, which was why she was so glad that her parents had surprised her with a trip to France allowing her not to be stuck at home all day and thinking about what had happened.

But sometimes Hermione couldn’t help herself and found her mind still wandering and thinking about what her friends where up to without her and in particular what the tall mysterious wizard who had shattered her heart was doing.

Although Hermione still hadn’t had the courage to read her diary and see what Tom had written she still kept it with her as well as her Mudos Stone bracelet which she also hadn’t had the heart to take off, especially considering that she had just about identified every colour and corresponding emotion.

The bracelet in question suddenly started turning to swirling blues and greys as her thoughts circled back to school. She only had seven days left of summer break before she would be going back to Hogwarts for her second year. And although she was excited to be going back and experiencing new classes she still had some anxiety over seeing her old friends and to top it off she was unsure what to think about Dumbledore and Potter who no doubt would not give up trying to convince her of her old friends supposed evilness.

The following days passed quickly and all to soon Hermione found herself back on platform nine and three quarters and ready to board the train once again. However unlike her first journey when she was filled with excitement this time all she felt was feelings of nausea and the sensation of slugs sliding around her stomach.

Her nerves were quenched slightly by the arrival of Luna who came bearing some extravagant radish earrings for her that matched a set Luna was currently wearing, as well as an interesting story about her experience meeting a true seer.

Although Luna’s story was rather fanciful Hermione was glad for the distraction and by the time she had finished her retellings they were already seated within the great hall waiting for the start of term feast to begin.

_“Luna do you know who that new teacher is?”_ Hermione asked inclining her head to a young man in bright peacock blue robes and golden hair seated at the Professors table and currently boasting about a trip he took into the Amazon Rainforest last year.

_“Oh it’s just so bitter sweet isn’t it?_” Cho Chang said from across the table.

_“Pardon?_” Hermione asked not quite understanding what she meant.

_“That’s Gilderoy Lockhart. He’s the new replacement for Professor Rakepick.”_ Cho explained.

Hermione frowned.

_“What happened to Professor Rakepick?”_

_“Haven’t you heard?!”_ Cho exclaimed rather loudly.

_“I’ve been in France all summer on holiday.”_ Hermione shrugged wondering what had happened to her old Professor.

Cho leaned forward as if what she was about to say was top secret.

_“Professor Rakepick was reported missing just after Christmas. Some family of her’s had gone to visit her and found her house ransacked and her missing. There’s no real leads as to what happened but everyone knows it was Lord Voldemort.”_ She said whispering the last part.

If Hermione had been drinking her pumpkin juice she would have spit it out.

_“Lord what?_” She exclaimed.

_“Oh that’s just what everyone is calling him now….gosh you really don’t know much do you.”_ Cho said frowning before she reached down into her small bag next to her and pulled out a slightly crumpled newspaper.

Hermione huffed in annoyance, she was getting very tired of hearing everything second hand from the Daily Prophet, but nevertheless she needed to know what was going on, especially if Tom was involved. So she grabbed a hold of it and turned to the front page article.

Lord Voldemort’s Terror

By Henna Maton

_These past few weeks have been turbulent times as many Wizarding Villages have become plagued by fear as a result of the recent attacks caused by the Dark Lord, who now many know as Lord Voldemort. These attacks have involved high numbers of Lord Voldemorts infamous Death Eaters and as a result have caused much chaos amongst the Wizarding Population with many innocent people being injured and becoming caught in the crossfire. Furthermore what is more alarming is the claims that the Dark Lord has appeared to steep further into darkness with many witnesses claiming he appears almost now as ‘snake like’ with ‘glowing red eyes’ and ‘pale almost translucent skin.’ These claims are far from the image of the young handsome man who, in December, our anonymous source claimed to be the picture of Lord Voldemort. In light of these recent events many have also come to the conclusion that the Dark Lord is also behind the recent disappearance of Hogwarts Professor Patricia Rakepick, who her family now fears is deceased._

Hermione didn’t wait to finish the article that went on to interview the Minister for Magic. Instead she abruptly stood up and grabbed her book bag. Not caring that she would miss the feast or Dumbledores regular start of term speech she all but ran from the hall, hot angry tears threatening to spill down her face.

Quickly running into the closest bathroom she could find Hermione shut the door to one of the cubicles and promptly sat on the toilet lid before she burst into tears.

She new Tom had a darkness in him. She could never deny that. But she did not think that he would stoop back to this level. To causing fear and rampage like he did so long ago. She couldn’t believe that the Tom she once knew, the Tom she might have deep down loved could do such things as this. And a part of her wondered if this was all because of her. Because she wouldn’t speak to him or listen. _Had she caused this to happen?_

Hermione’s fear of causing innocent people to be hurt soon turned to anger as she realised that it was only Tom who could be blamed for this. He was the one who now appeared, in ever sense of the word both figuratively and literally… a monster.

Wanting nothing more to do with the man she once knew Hermione angrily tore through her book bag until she felt the thick leather of the diary Tom had given her.

Throwing open the stall door Hermione looked for a bin to throw the diary into but instead decided a better course of action would be to try and flush it. Walking back into her cubicle she dropped the diary into the toilet bowl and closed the lid before pulling the lever and watching as the water flooded up and over onto the floor.

_Perhaps flushing it wasn’t the smartest move_. She thought inwardly.

Cursing her stupidity Hermione beelined for the door glad that everyone was still at the feast and wouldn’t catch her in the act of flooding the bathrooms. Darting out from the still flooding bathroom she quickly made her way up to her dormitory, her appetite now gone and all the while telling herself that she would not let Tom get to her anymore. She would no longer think about him or her old friends. She would no longer care what he did, she would ignore it all and focus on her schooling because Hermione didn’t think she could let anymore knowledge of what Tom was capable of reach her ears.

Hermione had just turned down the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw common room when the sound of nervous voices echoed down the hall. Hesitantly she followed the sounds wondering if she was doing the right thing. Hiding behind a stone pillar Hermione was only a few feet away and could now make out what was being said and just who it was that was speaking.

_“It’s strange I’ve never seen spiders act like that before.” _Potter stated curiously.

_“What’s that?” _Weasley asked rather nervously.

Carefully Hermione poked her head around the pillar to get a better look at what Weasley was talking about. However at the sight before her Hermione had to hold in a gasp. Before her stood a frightened Weasley who was watching as Potter ever so slowly inched closer to the frozen and hanging body of Mr Filches cat Mrs Norris, his arm rising as if to touch the frozen cat.

_What on earth was going on? _She thought alarmingly. 

As the sound of many footsteps approached, Hermione hid in the shadows waiting as students and teachers alike began to make their way down the halls, heading back to their respective dorms.

The feast must be over.

Hermione watched as they all came to a stop at the sight she had witnessed moments ago many of them gasping and whispering amongst themselves at the sight before them, only this time with Potter’s outstretched arm he looked much more guiltier.

Taking her chance Hermione stepped out from her hiding place and blended in with the students waiting to see what would happen.

It was only a few moments later that Professor Dumbledore arrived and took charge of the matter, indicating that the cat was only petrified and not actually dead, not that it mattered to Mr Filch as he still looked murderous. However Hermione’s attention was not on the Headmaster, instead it was on the whispering blonde headed second year student who at the feel of her gaze on him looked up and locked his grey eyes with her own.

Hermione could see the understanding in Draco’s expression. She could see that he knew what was going on. Or at least knew part of what was happening.

_Oh God Tom what have you done now?_ She thought miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd just like to clear up a few points some of you guys made as well.  
\- In regards to Tom's Horcrux, in my mind as Tom has already killed before he was therefore able to make the Horcrux without needing to kill again. I know that essentially that's not how it works from what J.K has said as normally a person has to kill and then perform a ritual but as it's never specified anywhere I kind of made it my own here as I didn't want to go into to much detail on the unknown ritual or if there was specified time of when the murder had to be done. 
> 
> \- I can also assure everyone that there will be a lot more character development especially as Hermione gets older and more of her views and morals come into question and what she sees from both the 'light' and the 'dark' side. I just didn't want to put to much onto her just yet as she is only 12 after all.


	15. The Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!   
Welcome back to another chapter. I'm so sorry that this one has taken so long, the reality is that I've been so busy with the start of uni and then struggling with some writers block with this chapter but I hope you'll all forgive me with it being a lot longer then normal.   
Not much on this one except some reassurance to everyone that even though it seems Tom and Hermione are at odds at the moment things will get better I promise but theres no sense in having a smooth ride to love as thats no fun.   
I also want to say a huge thank you to my new beta Bella as she has helped me with the editing and working out any kinks in my story.   
Apart from that I hope you all enjoy.   
Love LibrarianWitch x

Tom flew silently through the encompassing black sky. He felt the cool autumn air on his face and knew that to anyone who saw him it would make his already grey and unnatural looking skin even more repulsive.

His mind was filled with the events from the most recent death eater attack that had occurred mere hours ago on a Wizarding village outside of Wiltshire. It was one of many that he’d orchestrated over the last few weeks, however this being the most destructive and chaotic so far.

Although Tom rather enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline rush that came with the attacks, they served a greater purpose to his overall plan of achieving power and control. After the events over Christmas with Tom’s identity being outed, once again by an allegiant of Dumbledore whose identity he was still trying to find, he had decided that enough was enough. He was sick of not making any progress with his plans and having to work through other people to get what he wanted.

His frustration and anger with Dumbledore’s continued meddling was made even worse with the many articles that continued to surface over the summer with both the old fool and his pet _Potter_ frequently speaking out about him and spreading even more lies than Tom thought was possible. Many of which had included descriptions of him being a monster and the most evil wizard to have lived. Tom had found the accusations rather amusing and as such had decided to use them to his advantage and embrace the outlandish claims, so much so that each time he went anywhere he would glamour his appearance to appear as that of a monster with grey sickly skin, a snake like nose and glowing red eyes.

When Lucius had first seen the glamour he had just grinned, commenting that it was very Slytherin of him.

His new terrifying appearance as "Lord Voldemort" had fit perfectly with his plans to cause utter fear and turmoil amongst the Wizarding world, as well as discredit what the article had disclosed about his young appearance.

So far the attacks had all been going brilliantly and by planting the seed of doubt amongst the Wizarding population about the capabilities of the current Ministry, Tom was soon hoping to reinsert Lucius within the Ministry as a strong political leader and what's more a leader that was backed by a very strong and highly influential party that was made up of Tom’s most loyal followers, who on Narcissa’s suggestion, Tom had recently become reacquainted with.

Although originally instigating Fudge as Minister had been their original plan to gain control, as it allowed Lucius and he to stay in the shadows and not risk being caught. The accounts of Tom being present at the Malfoy’s Christmas Ball had spooked Fudge considerably and now he no longer confided in Lucius like before, in fact he barely even spoke to the Malfoy patriarch unless it was completely unavoidable. This had disrupted Tom’s plans for the ministry as well as the reformation of the Sacred Twenty Eight and so instead he had instructed Lucius to resign from his position in Fudge’s office as soon as he was shown to be losing control.

However for Tom’s plan with Lucius to go accordingly it had meant that the blonde wizard was unable to physically part take in the Death Eater attacks, much to Lucius’s chagrin as he was almost as bloodthirsty as Tom himself. But Tom had remained adamant that it was too greater risk for Lucius to possibly be caught in one of the attacks as no doubt if he was ever caught the Order would throw him into Azkaban without even giving him a trial.

Despite Tom’s stance on not letting Lucius physically partake in the attacks, Tom had still allowed him to be the one in charge of the planning and orchestrating of them. He had given Lucius free reign to do as he saw fit knowing that he would ensure each one moved them closer to their goal, however his only rule was that no Death Eaters intentionally killed anyone, unless that person struck first. Although Tom didn’t really care whether or not anyone was killed, he knew that Hermione would, and no doubt she would be very aware of everything going on, with the media most likely covering everything. And although she wasn’t currently talking to him, Tom hoped that one day she would forgive him... at least if the both of them wanted to survive Slytherin’s curse.

As Tom neared closer to Malfoy Manor he felt the familiar ripple throughout his body as he flew through the many wards that protected the mansion before he came to a land on the drawing room balcony.

Striding through the drawing room and into the main living room, Tom removed his glamour before sitting down with the two Malfoys.

_“How’d it go?”_ Lucius asked, eager to hear if his meticulously planned attack went to plan.

_“As we hoped, all the intended targets were taken care of and as far as I’m aware there were no casualties on our end, however there were a few…rebellious individuals who for whatever reason thought it wise to take on Yaxley and the twins.”_

“_So naturally they will never see the light of day again.”_ Lucius said his lip twitching slightly from knowing how ruthless Yaxley was on the battlefield and how the Carrow siblings, who weren’t actually twins but were often referred to as such for their lethal ability to work in perfect symphony with one another.

_“Naturally.”_ Tom agreed smirking back.

_“Well I for one have had enough talk of your two’s scheming tonight. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.”_ Narcissa said, standing up and kissing both Lucius and Tom on the check before making her way to hers and Lucius suite.

Lucius waited until he was sure his wife was out of ear shot before he leant forward.

“_So can you give me any more details pertaining to tonight?”_ He asked, obviously eager to hear more.

Although they both trusted Narcissa without question, they knew she preferred not knowing the full extent to what they were doing and that it was probably even wise her not being in the loop as neither Tom nor Lucius put it past Dumbledore and his cronies to use Veritaserum or any other means of accessing information if she was ever caught or called in for questioning. So they had unanimously decided to give her just enough details to keep her happy and keep the rest between themselves.

_“Nott, Sewlyn, Mcnair and Travers were able to keep most of the civilians at bay whilstDolohov, Yaxley, Crabbe and Goyle brought down the mayor’s house, community hall and school and I took care of the rest. The only trouble came from those that broke free of the Carrow’s hold whilst they were keeping them locked in the local pub. Some of the more inebriated ones figured it was a good idea to try and take a few of us out, however it wasn’t much of a performance on their behalf, it was more like fighting a bunch of three year olds.”_Tom explained, thinking back as he watched the chaos unfold from a nearby hill and smirking as his Death Eaters had managed to defeat them before their opponents had even uttered their first spell.

_“And Dussal’s house?"_ Lucius inquired.

_“At least every other part of town except his house was damaged. I’m sure of it.”_

Lucius leant back in his chair and conjured two glasses of firewhisky, handing one to Tom.

“_Well a toast to another job well done.”_ He said raising his eyebrow comically and clinking his glass with Tom’s.

After finishing his drink with Lucius Tom resigned to his own suite, the exhaustion of the evening's events finally overcoming him.

As he lay in the opulent bed of his room, Tom’s eyes were drawn to the family ring on his right hand that now swirled with the dark essence of his soul. The mesmerising stone flickered in the firelight coming from the decadent fireplace and Tom couldn’t help but think of the night when he had created his first horcrux.

The only times that Tom let his mind wander to that night and all that had gone on was when he was by himself, but even then he couldn’t bear to dwell on it much. He was thankful that Lucius and Narcissa, despite clearly knowing something had happened, didn’t push the topic with him. He doubted he would ever disclose what truly went on in that forest unless something happened where he was required to entrust his ring to someone else for safe keeping. But for now Tom kept the part of his soul close to him at all times. A reminder of not only the power and magic he was capable of but the power he needed to seek to take control of the Wizarding world.

As Tom thought back on that night in the forest his mind eventually wandered to thoughts of his mate. Despite himself hoping upon all hopes that by creating the horcrux he would be able to take away some of the pain and suffering he was feeling, it hadn’t worked. And if anything over the last few months he had found himself plagued with thoughts of her more and more as time went on that was spent separated from her.

Tom was also very much aware of the concerned glances that Lucius and Narcissa often shared whenever he diverted the conversation away from Hermione or anything to do with her. But again he was glad that they never tried to force him into talking about it or even worse to talk to Hermione, as that was something he didn’t know when or if he would be ready for.

However he knew that at some stage he would need to try and salvage his relationship with his mate. His only problem was that he just didn’t know how.

With those last depressing thoughts still plaguing his mind, Tom succumbed into a restless slumber. All night his dreams were filled with the horror stricken face of his mate who wasn’t able to stand the sight of him and all that he had done.

* * *

Hermione sat staring with wide eyes at the marked Astronomy essay in front of her. She couldn’t believe it. It just could not be true. There was no way that she could have gotten an _Acceptable_ on her essay. She had never gotten anything below an Exceeds Expectations and even then that was uncommon.

She was only partially aware of the sea of students from her class filing out for Lunch as she gazed numbly down at the parchment in her hands.

_“Hermione are you coming?”_ Luna called from behind her upside down quibbler.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about needing to talk to their professor before she abruptly stood and stomped her way over to Professor Sinistra’s desk her essay in hand.

_“Miss Granger, how can I help you?_” The middle aged witch asked.

_“I’m umm just wondering why I only got an Acceptable on my essay?”_ She said handing her the now slightly crumpled parchment.

_“Well it is because that is all I saw it as being worth.”_

Hermione huffed in annoyance.

_“I know that, but why!?_”

“_Well for a start a number of your reasons for why planet alignment is unimportant where not strong claims and disregarded proven facts and research that are even listed in your textbook. And furthermore you also seem to even disprove your own theory in your conclusion. It simply was not at an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations level.”_

Hermione stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say.

Had she really turned in work that was at such a poor level?

Seeing the look on Hermione’s face Professor Sinistra sighed and leant forwards her hands clasped together.

_“Hermione this isn’t the first time I’ve noticed a decrease in your dedication and capabilities. Usually you're the first to raise your hand, you're always taking notes and you would never turn in work half heartedly like this essay. I know that a few other Professors have noticed this as well, and something has been going on lately. Professor McGonagall did notice that you had seemed to not spend as much time with your friends from other houses anymore.”_

Hermione thought back to the past few weeks that had been absolute hell. Since the first message about the Chamber of Secrets had appeared, a storm of tension and fear had settled over the castle which had only been made worse when students had started turning up petrified. This, coupled with the fact that almost every other day a new article was published about Tom and his Death Eater attacks and the fact that she had seen Draco and her other friends from Slytherin whispering and glancing nervously at her had told her that Tom had something to do with them, or at the very least knew about what was happening. The stress of all this and from hearing about Tom’s obvious turn to darkness had sent her on her own downward spiral where she spent most of her days so emotionally exhausted from trying to not break down into tears that she had no energy left to do anything, let alone homework. And now clearly that was coming back to bite her as well.

But knowing that she couldn’t tell her professor all this and the true reason behind her failings she just shook her head.

_“No, I… nothing is going on Professor, I’ve just been a bit tired these last few weeks. I’m sorry to have disappointed you, I’ll try my best from now on.”_ She said grabbing her essay and walking out of the classroom before her professor could pry any more from her.

Walking through the corridors to the great hall Hermione told herself that enough was enough. She wasn’t going to spend her time thinking about Tom and stressing herself beyond exhaustion when he so obviously wasn’t thinking about her. So upon entering the Great Hall with a large smile on her face, if albeit slightly forced, Hermione choose to ignore the whispers and added tension that seemed to plague the entire school these days and instead sat down next to Luna and began talking about this upcoming weekend, resolving that for once she would do something fun.

If her friend noticed her change in behaviour or thought it was strange she thankfully didn’t show it and instead indulged her by joining in the conversation.

The rest of the day seemed to go by a lot smoother for Hermione and for the first time in what felt like ages she actually went to bed feeling relaxed, having even managed to finish some of her homework off to a level that she was proud of.

Hermione’s new outlook regarding Tom seemed to be going well for her as the rest of the week flew by much the same. She was beginning to again enjoy her Hogwarts experience. Even making the extra effort to spend time with some of her other friends in Ravenclaw like Cho who much to Hermione’s delight seemed to adopt her like a little sister and Lisa who was the only other girl in her dorm besides Luna who wasn’t besotted with boys and clothes. 

That Saturday Luna, Lisa and herself had spent the day lounging outside in the grounds having a sort of picnic and enjoying what was probably one of the last warm sunny days with it now being Autumn.

However, as Monday morning rolled around Hermione found that her bubble of happiness was apparently not going to last.

It had started when she had received a letter from her parents expressing their concern about her after her mother had written to Narcissa and she had disclosed to Jean that something had indeed occurred but it was up to Hermione to tell her about it.

Hermione had grimaced upon reading it knowing that although her parents deeply cared about her and were coming from a place of love they also worried about her far too much, especially with her being in a world they couldn’t completely understand. She knew that her mother would no doubt keep pestering her until she told them the truth. But despite the letter putting a damper on her mood she had resolved to not let it bother her or affect the rest of her day and when she was able to, to be as honest as she could with her parents without revealing everything, hoping that it would at least appease them somewhat.

But as the day wore on it appeared that the universe did indeed have it in for her as just after she had finished her morning transfiguration lesson professor McGonagall stopped Hermione after class to talk with her.

“_Miss Granger I must say I am increasingly impressed with your magical abilities in class, it has come as quite a nice surprise ”_ Her professor said, indicating for her to sit down in the chair opposite her desk.

_“Umm thank you professor.”_ Hermione hesitantly said, unsure if it was a compliment or not.

_“However I have not kept you back today to discuss your magical talent, what I wanted to discuss with you was something Professor Sinistra came to me with the other day.”_ McGonagall said clasping her hands in front of her.

_Oh wonderful._ She thought miserably. _Just what I need today, another teacher worried about my failing grades and lack of performance in class._

_“You see Professor Sinistra has been rather worried about your state of mind and decrease in work over these last few weeks and I have to say that I too have noticed.”_

_“Professor it’s nothing really, I’ve just been rather tired and overworked.”_ Hermione interrupted hoping to stop her professor before she started coming to her own conclusions.

But McGonagall just smiled in a way that said she did not believe Hermione one bit.

“_While that may be true, I don’t suspect it’s the only thing that has been affecting you these past few weeks. Myself and a number of the staff were quite…alarmed when you became friends with a certain group of your classmates, especially considering their familial beliefs.”_

Hermione’s face turned puzzled. _Where was she going with this?_

_“Although I am in no way trying to offend you Miss Granger or to suggest that it is in anyway your own ill doing. But the other staff and I were rather unsurprised when it became clear that you were no longer associated with that group of friends. As I’m sure that it did not take long for their beliefs and prejudice towards people such as yourself to arise to the surface."_

Hermione sat shocked frozen at what her professor was implying.

_“Professor, are you trying to ask me if the reason I’ve been so stressed and miserable lately is because my friends from Slytherin have abandoned me because of my blood status?”_ Hermione asked trying and failing to hide the accusing tone in her voice.

_“Hermione dear I don’t mean any offence I assure you. But I’m certain that as you began to interact with your friends more and more even you yourself began to notice the many differences between yourselves. And with their strong beliefs I’m betting it was only a matter of time before they turned on you.”_ McGonagall said in a patronising voice whilst bringing her hand over to pat Hermione’s in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

Hermione had to fight the urge to rip her hand away from the old woman’s touch and not reveal the look of disgust that surely would have graced her features had she not calmed the fire burning within her.

_How dare she claim that she was beneath her friends because she was a muggleborn!_

Although Hermione knew many witches and wizards held that exact opinion of he, and a lot of them were probably families that had strong ties to Slytherin. Never had any of her old friends looked down on her for her blood status or treated her differently. Hell even Tom hadn’t treated her differently and he was the bloody Dark Lord!

Hermione was beginning to see more and more of what Tom and the Malfoy’s had briefly disclosed to her about the Order of the Phoenix. Clearly their stance on Muggleborns was not as warm and free from prejudice as they pretended.

Instead of telling her Transfiguration Professor exactly what she thought and where she could go, Hermione took a deep breath and in turn gritted her teeth, forcing what she hoped was a passing smile onto her face.

_“Well Professor it did come as quite a shock to me but I soon knew that my old friends and I were too different, as you say._” She said robotically each word coming out forced and tasting bitter.

At her words McGonagall seemed to visibly relax, no doubt glad that Hermione seemed to agree with her opinion of being ‘less then’ pure bloods or those who had been in the magical world all their life.

_“I am very sorry my dear, but I’m sure you’ll come to realise it’s for the best. It is tricky to have inter house friendships especially with those of Slytherin as they often like to keep to themselves. But I do know that many of the students in my own house would be more than welcoming of you into their circle of friends.”_ She said acting as though she was offering Hermione a golden ticket into the elite squad, which she was sure her professor thought it was.

_“Thank you professor I’ll be sure to consider your offer, but for now I do really need to get to class.”_ Hermione said stepping away before she did something stupid like accidentally transfigure her into a slug.

_“You’re very welcome my dear and remember my office is always open if you ever feel the need to come to me for extra help.”_ Her Professor replied smiling down at her.

Hermione didn’t even respond just walked swiftly out of the classroom not letting her anger show until she was safely away from any one who might notice. Storming through the halls Hermione was glad that she had a free period before lunch as she didn’t think she would be able to sit through a whole class with the amount of anger flowing through her right now.

Hermione knew that she was easily one of the smartest students in her year, if not the smartest but clearly most of her teachers saw her as nothing more than her blood status despite how well she performed in class. She wouldn’t even be surprised if they thought she had regular help from her other friends in Ravenclaw to be able to turn in such top marks.

Stomping her way into the Great Hall, Hermione plonked down onto the long wooden bench of her house table glad that there were no staff in the large hall and only a few other students quietly studying away.

All throughout her free period Hermione’s anger simmered and boiled beneath the surface. She could feel her magic within wanting to be released in a fire of rage but she fought against it, knowing it would do no good to have an outburst in the middle of school especially as other students were beginning to file in for lunch.

Resolving to again push her anger and frustration away Hermione smiled as Cho came walking gracefully in giving Hermione a warm smile and being closely followed by a happily skipping Luna.

_“How’s your day been going so far Hermione?”_ Cho asked sitting beside her.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

“_It’s not been the best day but I’m hoping that the afternoon will be better.”_ She said picking up a tomato and cheese sandwich.

_“Oh yes this attack was rather awful wasn't it”_ Luna said looking sympathetically at her.

“_Has another student been attacked?”_ Hermione exclaimed wondering why she hadn’t heard anything about it sooner.

“_Oh_ _no not another petrifying...another death eater attack.”_ Luna said nervously clearly worried that she’d said too much.

Hermione froze, this was just what she needed, the absolute cherry on top to her worst day ever.

As if summoned by Luna's words a flurry of hoots drowned out the chatter of the great Hall as the post owls arrived carrying with them hundreds of tightly wrapped Daily Prophets in their claws.One of which was dropped neatly onto Hermione’s lap.

Wondering if she should read it or not Hermione paused before she reluctantly picked it up. She didn’t want to know what Tom had done now. She didn’t want to see the turmoil and chaos he was causing. But she knew that she needed to know. It would eat away at her until she gave in to her need to always know what he was doing.

Quickly unrolling it Hermione’s eyes found the front page article knowing that Luna and Cho were reading along over her shoulders.

_“Death Eaters Attack Once More!”_

_Last Saturday night the Wizarding town of Puddlemere was subject to a disastrous attack by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters with the majority of the town being burnt to ruins._

_This attack comes as the most recent of seven and has been the largest as of yet. Many are concerned with the obvious increase in the number of attacks occurring and the scale that they seem to be occurring on, leaving many looking to the Ministry for help in these disastrous times._

_“We’ve got nothing left, our home, our belongings, the children’s school, all of it is gone.” Says mother of two Mary Burke._

_“My house was in my family for six generations before me and now it’s nothing but ash.” Quotes Albert Noel, who was also the owner of the potions shop in town but which too has been regrettably destroyed in the destruction._

_However despite the pleas of those affected by this attack it seems that looking to the Ministry may not be the wisest decision, as upon further inspection upon the town of Puddlemere, High ranking Ministry Official Bernie Dussal has mysteriously remainedunscathed, with his house being the only building remainingadmits the ruins. Dussal who is best known for his seat upon the Wizengamot has refused to comment on the situation adding even more speculation and rumours to the affiliations of the Ministry worker. And so the question remains, if in times like these we cannot trust the Ministry then who? _

Hermione blanched. It had been a stupid mistake to read the article. It was just too much all in one day. Not even aware that she had risen from her seat Hermione ran from the Great Hall, ignoring the calls from Cho and Luna and the stares that followed her out of the huge doors.

Hermione ran and ran and ran, hot tears streaming down her face at all that had happened between her and Tom and all that she had inevitably caused because of her rejection of him. Hermione ran all the way up to her common room and into her dorm before falling into a heap on her bed. Sobs wracked her small frame as she thought about everyone that had suffered or been injured or even killed in the attacks caused by Tom.

Although she didn’t directly cast the spell she knew that this downward spiral of his had happened because of her and it wasn’t just the attacks on the Wizarding Society, it was those within the walls of Hogwarts as well. Because she knew in her heart of hearts that somehow in some way the attacks caused by the opening of the Chamber of Secrets involved Tom.

It was then that Hermione knew what she had to do, somehow she had to stop him. She knew she could never stop the Death Eater attacks, at least not right now but she could figure out what was causing the attacks at school and how Tom was involved. She would never sleep again if she didn’t. Wishing that she hadn’t flushed her diary so she could finally see what Tom had written to her all those months ago Hermione began formulating a plan.

* * *

On the other side of the the castle and hiding high up in the Gryffindor tower in her dorm room sat a fiery redheaded first year reading the magical diary she had found some weeks ago in the girls lavatory on the second floor.

Ginny Weasley sat transfixed as she poured over the endless pages of apologies written by the mysterious stranger Tom.

She had found the diary by accident whilst in search of the girls lavatory, coming across the leather bound diary in a soaking wet puddle on the floor and thinking it rather strange that someone would had tried to flush a book. Originally Ginny had thought the diary was just that a diary and she had intended to give it back to its owner. But after reading its contents and seeing the notes within she knew it was a device used to communicate. She didn’t know whose it was except that it was someone who went by the name _Mia, _but unfortunately she didn't know anyone at the school with that name. All she knew about the person was that they were using it to talk to a boy named Tom and that soon she found herself sucked in to the passionate letters filled with sorrow, love and anger written by him.

Each night before bed she spent time reading his endless letters and each day Ginny felt herself falling more in love with the charming stranger. Never had she read such love and heartbreak before and Ginny felt herself break at the obvious sorrow he felt for whoever had hurt him. As Ginny read and read, the letters soon changed becoming less frequent until eventually they stopped all together. That was until very recently when an odd warning had appeared within the first weeks of school.

_Mia,_

_Please be careful this year at Hogwarts._

_Many years ago I found what is called the Chamber of Secrets and enacted a spell to awaken a terrible monster. The monster was eventually stopped but before I left I cursed it to reawaken in the future. I don’t know if I was successful but I do know that you need to be careful this year and do not go off by yourself. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do as you know I have no way of protecting you at Hogwarts. So please be careful._

_Yours, Tom_

Ginny was curious as to what the warning could possibly mean. She’d never heard of the Chamber of Secrets before and so she had decided to find out as much as she could. Her research into the mysterious chamber had proved useful as she learnt all about the secret chamber beneath the school that the house of Slyhterin supposedly made. Her research had also eventually led to her discovering its whereabouts and from then on Ginny had known what to do.

She had decided that she wasn’t going to let Tom hurt anymore. She was going to help him with his original plan. She would open the Chamber of Secrets like he had wanted and release whatever was inside and then she was going to make Tom hers.


	16. Rewriting wrong doings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo Everyone!  
Okay I am so so so so sorry that this has taken over a month to update and I don't have any excuse except for major writers block and then being swamped with uni work. I'm so sorry about this because I feel like i've let you all down but don't worry I'm still here and writing and I feel like I've found my feet again so I'm hoping (fingers crossed) that by the end of this week I'll have another chapter to give to you all as well! 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, I know it's mostly a filler however it's setting the ground work for what is going to be a whole lot of action and POV's and things happening in the next one or two chapters so please forgive me! I’ve also started writing another work however this one is centred around Beth and Daryl from the Walking Dead as they are another one of my favourite couples so if any of you like them as well please go check it out! 
> 
> The only other things I have left to say is thank you all for sticking by me in this work and being so patient with me it does mean a lot. Also thank you to my Beta Bella for always reading over my work and making it awesome.  
And I'd just like to give a shout out to Jewels as well for offering to help as that was so sweet of you!  
So everyone please enjoy!  
Love LibrarianWitch x

_“Draco do you really think we should do this?_” Theo asked from their position hidden behind the bookshelves.

_“It’s the only way. She knows that we know something but she won’t let us get close enough to explain or talk to her let alone the Dark Lord. Maybe this will help her see that we can be trusted and that we aren’t behind it.” _Draco said holding up the torn out book page.

Theo sighed. Although he knew that their plan could easily go wrong it was all they had. Him and Draco both wanted their friend back and they knew from the nervous glances that Draco’s parents shared that Tom needed Hermione back as well. They all missed her.

_“Okay so you’re going to distract her and I’ll slip the page in her bag.” _Theo asked, going over the plan again.

_“Yep.” _Draco said, glancing around to where Hermione sat huddled in a large armchair, her book bag next to her.

_“And if she notices?” _Theo asked nervously knowing how perceptive she was.

Draco shrugged, “_We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.”_

Handing the page to Theo, Draco stepped out from behind the large shelf and approached Hermione, Theo following closely.

It took a moment for her to notice them standing above her and when she did both boys grimaced and the flicker of anger and sadness that danced over her features before she concealed it again.

_“Please before you run away just listen!” _Draco said pleadingly.

_“I’ve already told you both a hundred times, you had all the time in the world to tell me the truth and so did...he. It’s too late now.” _She said in an angry whisper careful not to raise her voice too much in case Madam Pince heard them yelling.

_“But we never lied to you! We just...just, didn’t know how to tell you everything._” Draco pleaded stepping closer and taking hold of her arm.

At his touch Hermione flinched causing Draco to quickly let go, hurt evident in his features.

_“You could have at least tried. But none of you did. Instead you tried to hide it from me. All of you! I thought you were my friends. I thought To-he was...” _Hermione sobbed hurt and emotion flooding her voice as she turned around from them to grab her books on the nearby table.

Seeing his chance Theo lent down beside Hermione’s bag and quickly slipped the piece of parchment between her textbooks before standing up just in time for her to whirl around again.

_“Mione please!” _Draco cried, much softer this time.

The soft plea and use of her nickname that Draco often called her seemed to catch her off guard and for a minute she seemed willing to listen to reach out and give them another chance. It was obvious that she wanted to. But sighing quietly and shaking her head she lifted up her book bag and made to leave.

_“I’m sorry but I just can’t, you hurt me too much.” _She said in a whisper before leaving the two boys standing there and wondering if they would ever be able to go back to how things were.

Knowing that Draco was more hurt then he let Theo put his hand on his shoulder.

_“Did you at least get the page in her bag?_” Draco asked, turning to look at him with hopeless eyes.

“_Yep, now we wait and hope that she’s as smart as we think she is.” _Theo replied offering his friend a small smile.

_“Oh she is, I just hope it’s enough for her to finally listen.” _Draco sighed thinking about the page he had ripped out of one of the restricted books.

* * *

Harry Potter sat watching the studious Ravenclaw as her eyes flickered through the numerous open books in front of her. Over the past few months since the petrifying attacks at school had started and Voldemort had once again begun his reign of terror, Harry had begun keeping an eye on the Granger girl.

Although Dumbledore had assured Harry numerous times that she was not a threat and was not working alongside Voldemort he remained unconvinced. She’d been friends with all of the Slytherins, who everyone knew were supporters of Voldemort and she’d been at the Malfoy Ball when Voldemort was first spotted in public. But no matter how many times Harry brought these facts up with the Headmaster and no matter how many times he begged him to keep a closer eye on her he would not. He simply told Harry that rather than trying to make accusations he could not prove he should try and befriend her, bring her over to their side as he had said.

But Harry wouldn’t. He couldn’t befriend anyone that would align themselves with those that supported Voldemort, not after what he had done to the Wizarding World and not after his followers had tortured his parents to insanity to the point where they didn’t even know him or themselves.

Although Harry was forever thankful for his Godfather, Sirius for raising him all these years. He still wished that he had a proper family and that he could have had the chance to get to know his parents and have the life that he was supposed to live. But instead his life had been turned upside down and he was now forever known as ‘_The Boy who Slayed’ _which the Slytherins continued to remind him of nearly every day, taunting him and teasing him for being ‘The Golden Boy.’

Harry had also brought his concerns with Granger up with Sirius, and whilst he agreed with Harry that Voldemort was most definitely in some way behind the attacks at Hogwarts he didn’t think that girl had anything to do with them. He couldn’t understand why Voldemort, who was so fuelled by blood prejudice, would want anything to do with the Muggle born.

The only person who remained on side of Harry’s assumptions was Ron and that was mostly because he never liked the _‘know it all beaver’ _as he called her. Mostly for her Slytherin associations but also for her ability to often show him up in all of their classes.

_“Harry, Harry... HARRY!” _Ron yelled from beside him bringing his attention back to the present.

_“Sorry.. what?_” He asked, turning to his red headed friend.

_“I was saying, do you think Ginny has been acting weird lately?” _Ron asked, looking down at their house table to where the younger Weasley sat.

_“Umm not really.. I haven’t noticed anything, why do you ask?” _Harry frowned, his thoughts too preoccupied with the Granger girl to worry about whatever was going on with Ron’s younger sister.

_“I don’t know she just seems different, she’s never in the common room, I hardly see her eat and I never see her hanging out with any of her friends.” _Ron said glaring suspiciously at Ginny.

Harry shrugged, _“It’s probably just because it’s her first year at Hogwarts and everything that’s going on with the attacks here, she’s probably scared. I’m sure she’s fine Ron.”_

_“Mmm I guess you’re right, but I’m going to keep a close eye on her.” _He said, turning back to his overflowing plate of food.

Harry hummed in response and turned back to his watching only to find that Granger had packed up her things and gone whilst Ron had been distracting him.

Groaning Harry cursed it always took him ages to find the Ravenclaw and now he’d have to do it again.

* * *

Hermione sped through the halls, her mind overcome with a thousand thoughts.

_How had it taken her this long!_

She could feel the sweat dampening the crumpled piece of paper in her hands that one of the boys must have put in her bag when they were in the library the other week.

At first she’d been confused as to what the piece of parchment was and how it had gotten in her bag as she would never rip out a page from a book but after reading it she had finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

_The thing_. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets that legend talked about. It was a Basilisk. And her friends knew about it.

As soon as she’d made the connection she knew she needed to talk to them and find out what in Merlin’s Beard was going on!

And that’s just what she was on her way to do, carefully using her mirror to look around corners in case the large serpent was there.

She was just making her way around the last corner when a flicker of orange hair caught her eye in the mirror and then all she could see was a pair of large yellow eyes before the world faded into darkness and she knew no more.

* * *

_“We have to tell them Draco!”_ Pansy cried from her seat on the large leather sofa.

_“I agree, they need to know it’s not fair to keep it a secret.”_ Daphne said firmly, sniffing slightly as she thought about her friend.

_“I’ve already told you we can’t! If they find out...if he finds out, who knows what could happen. You all know about what’s been going on these last few months do you think it’s a coincidence?_” Draco responded in a hushed whisper careful of others in their common room hearing.

_“He’s going to find out one way or another about her and it’s better coming from us than him learning it second hand. That would be even worse!”_ Blaize interjected.

Draco sighed he was at odds what to do. That evening news had spread quickly of another attack having occurred on a student and it wasn’t long before it was revealed to be Hermione. Draco, Theo and the others from Slytherin had been sick with worry having not been allowed in to go and see her and all of them were urging him to write a letter to his parents to inform them.

However he didn’t want to let them know what had transpired as he knew that his parents would be furious for not informing them of the situation at Hogwarts sooner. The only reason he hadn’t was because of his and Theo’s plan to alert Hermione to the danger in hopes she would make the connection and come and talk to them so she could see that they weren’t the one’s behind it and then his father could go to the school and fix it.

But his plan had inevitably failed as hermione had been petrified before she could even talk to them.

_“Draco you know it’s the right thing to do. You need to tell them everything, the reason why you haven’t told them so far and why you’ve kept us from going to our parents. You know about the legend. Last time it was opened someone died, that could have been Hermione. It’s time to tell your parents.” _Theo said, ever the wisest of them all.

Looking around at his friends Draco knew he was outnumbered.

Sighing in defeat he pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write.

* * *

Narcissa bit her lip nervously as she read through the letter from Draco for the third time. Silent tears leaking down her face as she thought about Hermione being petrified.

She couldn’t believe the stupidity of Draco and his friends for keeping the attacks at Hogwarts a secret for so long. But she knew that they were only children and they’d done it out of a place of love and care for their friend.

No, the real people to blame were Dumbledore and Tom. Dumbledore for trying to keep everything a secret and for potentially putting students at great risk by keeping the school open and Tom because she knew from Draco’s letter about what had been written on the walls about the supposed ‘Heir of Slytherin’ that it was talking about Tom. However what she didn’t know or understand was _how _he could have done such a thing when he knew that both Draco and Hermione were at Hogwarts and could have been killed by the monster.

Even though Tom was the Dark Lord, and was very much capable of living up to that name he did have a heart, even if only a select few were held within it. And Narcissa knew without a doubt that Draco and Hermione both held a special place within it.

But if that was the case she didn’t understand how the Chamber could have been opened without him. No one except for Tom, at least to her knowledge had ever found the Chamber.

Sighing in defeat and knowing she had no choice but to tell the other two occupants of her house about the news Draco sent, she schooled her expression.

Both Tom and Lucius would no doubt be too crazed with emotions to think rationally or come up with any other solution but storming the school, so she had to be the level headed one of the three.

Taking a breath, Narcissa walked into Lucius' study, Draco’s letter clutched tightly in her hand.

_“Cissy what brings us the pleasure of your company.” _Lucius smirked his usual charm in play.

_“Nothing good I’m afraid.” _She said, holding out the letter to her husband.

At the look on her features and her clearly nervous disposition Tom glanced up from the papers on his desk, coming to stand next to Lucius as he read over his shoulder.

She watched as both men became more agitated with each line of the letter they read before Tom let out an almost inhuman growl and Lucius slumped back into the sofa in shock.

Narcissa could almost predict what the two men would do, and it was almost as though they were following her script as just as she had predicted no sooner had they gotten over their initial shock and despair did they both jump to action with crazed looks in their eyes.

But Narcissa was prepared for this and no sooner had the two withdrawn their wands did she disarm them both.

_“Neither of you are leaving here until we’ve discussed this rationally so don’t even think about it.”_ She said using her most stern voice as she held both of their wands.

_“Cissy. Give. Me. My. Wand.”_ Tom hissed dangerously low.

_“No Tom, sit down and listen.” _She spat back not caring that she had just told the Dark Lord to be quiet like a mother scolding their child.

_“You too Lucius.” _She said, turning her blazing gaze on her husband that left no room for argument.

Both men stood rigid as they watched Narcissa in obvious shock and respect before they reluctantly sat on the black leather sofa. Both of them tense and throwing glances at the fire place in the corner.

_“Now I know both of you want nothing more than to storm Hogwarts and Avada Dumbledore right now but we can’t do that.” _Narcissa said as she sat down opposite the two.

_“Why not Cissy be reasonable, this is our children we are talking about!” _Lucius cried.

_“Exactly, our children Draco and Hermione, and the rest of their friends! We can’t go in with wands blazing and kill their Headmaster despite the risk he’s posed to them. You especially cannot go to Hogwarts Tom and you know it. Going there would be a suicide mission.” _She said catching Tom’s eyes.

_“No, what we need is a plan. And before we come up with a plan we need to know what in Merlin's name this apparent monster is. And somehow Tom I think you have the answer as we both know you are the only person to ever have found the Chamber.” _She said arching her eyebrow in a _‘try me’ _manner.

Narcissa watched patiently as Tom clenched and unclenched his fist. He’d never been good at keeping his anger at bay. Always letting it over run him with consequences be damned but she wasn’t going to let him do that this time.

_“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” _Tom whispered his eyes down cast.

Lucius abruptly turned to him.

_“What do you mean by that? Are you saying you knew something about this!” _Lucius shouted accusingly.

_“I...I was aware of the possibility but I-”_

_“YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US.” _Lucius bellowed, rising to his feet as though he was going to strangle him.

Tom just sighed leaning back into the sofa and for the first time in all the years she’d known him Narcissa could without a doubt say that he looked defeated.

_“Tom you need to tell us what you know. Everything. And Lucius you need to sit down and control yourself killing Tom isn’t going to get you anywhere.” _She instructed knowing how her husband got whenever potential harm came to Draco.

Nodding reluctantly Tom sat up.

_“Both of you know how obsessed I became with learning everything about Slytherin and my ancestry especially after I found out about that blasted curse. And in my research I obviously found out about the Chamber of Secrets and sought to discover what was supposedly within.”_

_“Which obviously you did if the recounts from fifty years ago are correct._” Lucius said rolling his eyes at his idiotic behaviour.

_“Yes I discovered the monster that legend talked about was within the Chamber and sought to control it. To use it in my bid for power.” _Tom said, running his hand over his face.

_“What’s in the chamber Tom._” Narcissa asked, already having a fair idea of what it would be.

_“A Basilisk.” _Tom whispered his eyes flicking up to hers.

_“You let my son and Hermione go to Hogwarts with full knowledge that a BasIlisk was within the castle!” _Lucius shouted.

_“Lucius let Tom explain!” _Narcissa shouted back, knowing that they’d get nowhere if he and Tom started fighting.

Sometimes she couldn’t believe how crazed her husband got when those he loved where in peril. But she loved him all the same for it as she knew that he would do anything for his family and those he cared about.

Tom said nothing only nodded his head at her once, thanking her for not judging him. Yet.

_“As I was saying it was a long time ago, before they were at Hogwarts. Before even you too were bloody born.” _Tom sighed turning to Lucius.

Narcissa could admit that she often forgot how old Tom actually was, usually just seeing him at the age he looked, especially when he often acted like a young idiot as well. It was hard for her to see him as older than her despite knowing him since she was a little girl and growing up around him.

_“And besides you know that I would never let them step foot in Hogwarts knowing full well a great ancient creature like that was hiding beneath the castle. No after the events from fifty years ago when that girl was killed and I thought Hogwarts would close I made the decision to curse it to become dormant.”_

_“Why didn’t you just kill it!_” Lucius exclaimed fighting to keep his anger at bay.

_“Would you have? A creature so rare and powerful as that and no less one I could control! Of course not, I simply cursed it to become dormant and...” _Tom frowned as he trailed off realising what this meant

_“What is it?” _Lucius asked agitatedly.

_“I cursed it...” _Tom whispered

_“We already know that!”_

_“No don’t you see. I cursed it to remain dormant and yes there was the possibility of it being woken but no one could have done that without opening the Chamber of Secrets and no one knew about the Chamber until...”_

_“Until what?” _Narcissa asked anxiously.

_“Until I warned Hermione of the possible danger using our diaries at the start of this year.” _Tom said not wanting to believe that she could be behind this.

_“She’d never do such a thing.” _Narcissa gasped knowing where Tom was going with this.

Tom frowned knowing Narcissa was right. Hermione would never do something like that. Despite Tom knowing she’d more than likely be capable of finding out where the Chamber was she wouldn’t do it.

_“No I know, especially now that she’s.. petrified.” _Tom grimaced as he thought about what had happened to her

_“Which means she didn’t know about it, she didn’t get my warning because she mustn’t have the diary anymore..someone else does. Someone else opened the Chamber.” _Tom said realisation dawning on him.

_“Well that would explain how it’s been opened but what can we do about it?”_ Narcissa asked, wondering who would do such a thing.

Tom stood up as a plan began to form in his mind he knew what they had to do but it would take work from all of them to pull it off, and if they didn’t do it correctly then no doubt all of them would face the consequences.

* * *

As the plan that Tom had come up with began to be set in motion, across the country and sitting in her Hogwarts dormitory Ginny Weasley sat clutching the diary in her shaking hands as she read the note that had appeared mere moments ago.

_I don’t know who you are or how you got this diary but when I find you. And I will. You will have wished that you never touched it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Heir of Slytherin._

Ginny sobbed as the diary fell from her hands.

_How could he do this to her! Didn’t he see! She’d done all this for him! In hopes that he would love her for it not that other stupid girl!_

Ginny rolled over onto her bed clutching her pillow as she cried into it. Never had she felt like this before. In all her eleven years she never felt so full of love and pain and agony at the same time. It made her chest ache and her breathing falter at having done so much and been rejected so painfully.

She continued to heave in sobs as she thought about all the misery and danger she’d caused over the school year. Everything she’d done in blindness passion.

She couldn’t believe how foolish she’d been. No one would ever love her. And if they did how could they ever stand her knowing that she’d caused harm to so many people.

Opening her bleary eyes and wondering if she would have the guts to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower her gaze landed on one of the books she was reading for her Muggle Studies class. _Romeo and Juliet._

No, she would never have the courage to jump off the Astronomy Tower but she could drink a deadly potion like that muggle had done in a cloud of despair. Ending her life out of love just like in the book. Surely it would be a better fate then being thrown into the deepest darkest hole of Azkaban if she was too admit to what she had done.

Pulling herself out of bed Ginny prepared herself for her final act.

If Tom wouldn’t love her back she’d give herself to the Chamber and die within it and she would let the world know all about the pain he'd caused her.


	17. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
So I know this is a little later than promised but I hope you'll all forgive me as I've decided to give you two chapters rather than making you wait for the next one.   
I'm so excited for you all to read this and see what's going to happen, hopefully you enjoy my spin of things and it makes sense to you all. As always if you have any questions please just as me.  
Thank you again to Bella for being awesome and taking time to edit these xx  
Apart from that I hope you're all staying safe during this time.  
Love LibrarianWitch x

Lucius griped his cane in his gloved hand. His face indignant and his eyebrow raised as he waited for the board of governors to stop their insistent whispering.

Knowing that they didn’t have time to waste and that Tom had probably blasted half the manor apart by now from impatiently waiting he huffed in annoyance.

_“Gentleman we do not have time to squander, right now there is a beast lurking around Hogwarts and attacking innocent children. We need to act and act now.”_ Lucius drawled emphasising the word innocent.

Nicholas Codwold glanced around at the other members of the board of governors before leaning forward, his shirt stretching over his large stomach.

_“Lucius come now we just don’t really th—”_

_“Are you calling my son a liar Codwold?_” Lucius hissed cutting him off and being sure to use his most distasteful glare as he stepped forward and leaned over the sweaty fat fool.

Lucius watched in amusement, his icy stare narrowing even further as the man’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to figure out how to respond to Lucius’s accusation.

Gulping he tried again.

_“I- we, simply just don’t think there is enough evidence._” He said gesturing to the other members sitting around him.

_“I showed you the letter my son wrote to me and I’ve also brought word from some of his other peers that what he has spoken of occurring at Hogwarts is true,”_ Lucius said handing out the forged letters of Pansy, Theo and Blaize that he had written before coming here.

_“Then if that is the case why did they not come forward sooner?_” Dolores Umbridge, a sugary voiced woman with the face of a toad asked, not even bothering to glance at the letter in her hand.

_“As I already told you, Dolores.” _He hissed drawing out her name and his lip curling up distastefully at the simpering woman.

_“My son was convinced that Dumbledore had everything under control and that he was alerting families of the issues going on within the walls. However, Draco knew that after one of his own friends was attacked and he inquired if word had been sent to her parents to inform them of the incident and he was rebuffed that all was not right at Hogwarts.”_ Lucius spat, actually telling them the truth this time.

One of the things that had been incredibly disturbing to find out within Draco’s letter, apart from the attacks, was that no word had been sent to Jean and Richard about the fate of their daughter. And Lucius highly suspected that the other parents of the attacked student had neither been informed.

“_I’m sure Dumbledore had good reason…perhaps he didn’t want to alarm them for no reason.”_ Another member said passing the letter on.

_“Or maybe Dumbledore did not feel inclined to inform them because the students have been muggleborns and thus he saw no need to tell their parents,”_ Lucius said flicking a piece of fluff from his robe sleeve knowing that this would have the desired impact.

_“The students were all muggleborns?_

_“That is an outrage!—_

_“How dare you accuse him of such things!_

Lucius waited for them to all stop shrieking before he continued.

_“Then what would be the honourable Albus Dumbledore’s reasoning for keeping the knowledge from their families. As you all know every parent of a student of Hogwarts has the right, whether they are magical or not, to be informed if their child has been injured whilst at school. In fact, it is one of the bylaws surrounding Hogwarts if I am not mistaken.”_ Lucius drawled knowing he was right as he’d read up on them before coming here.

Lucius watched as the twelve members seemed to digest the news that Dumbledore might not be so innocent and non-prejudice as he made out to be. Dolores, however, seemed to have an almost malicious type of glint within her eyes.

_Interesting_. Lucius thought locking the information away for the future.

_“I suggest that we enact a suspension of Dumbledore as Headmaster immediately and sort out Hogwarts before anyone else is injured or possibly even killed!”_ Lucius commanded making sure to hold eye contact with each member, staring them down into submission like he did his business partners.

_“Lucius we cannot just up and suspend Dumbledore without cause, we need more proof than just a few letters—”_

_“I thought you might say that which is why I have taken the liberty to contact one of the Professors at the school to back up my son’s claims,” _Lucius said flicking his wand and opening the large double doors behind him.

_“Gentleman I’m sure you’ve all met Professor Snape before,_” Lucius drawled watching as Severus strode into the room his usual impassive expression in place and black robes billowing behind him.

_“Severus surely these claims cannot be true?_” Coldwold asked, his forehead almost dripping with sweat now.

_“I am afraid so. Everything young Mr Malfoy has spoken of in his letter is indeed true. Several students have been attacked this past year at Hogwarts. Me and the other staff have tried to persuade Dumbledore to close the school especially after what happened when similar events occurred fifty years ago.”_

Lucius watched as the board members visibly froze at his words.

_“However he has refused any such suggestion, stating that there is no safer place than Hogwarts and putting faith within our Herbology Professor as well as myself to brew the potions. Despite my confidence in both Pomona Sprout and myself, Mandrake Roots as I am sure you are all aware need to be matured passed the age of adolescence which can often take months.” _Snape said his own loathing with Dumbledores idiocy coming out.

_“He hasn’t even been contacting St. Mungos?_” Griselda Marchbanks exclaimed.

_“No, they have not been contacted despite my protests,” _He replied thinking back to when he had suggested contacting a healer and having them bring the required potions instead of waiting months to brew them at the school.

_“And what do you know of the situation involving parents and families of the attacked students being allegedly not contacted?”_ Mafalda Hopkirk asked admits the resumed muttering.

“_As you are aware I have nothing to do with the contacting of families, that responsibility relies solely upon the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster, and as none of the students within my own house have been attacked I was even less involved. I am aware though that Mr Malfoy’s son was requesting such permission to contact his friend’s parents to inform them of their daughters state, however, I put a stop to him, knowing that word needed to come from the Headmaster himself.”_

There were a few more murmurs as the governors spoke amongst themselves. Severus’s confession clearly having changed many of their minds.

_“I believe Lucius is right. Immediate action must be taken at Hogwarts. All in favour of temporarily suspending Dumbledore until an investigation has been done into just what is happening at that school?” _Codwold asked raising his hand and looking at his fellow governors.

Everyone on the board rose their hands in suit, some slightly more reluctant than others but all eventually knowing that there was no other way.

Lucius tried not to show his smirk as the piece of parchment display the old fools immediate suspension was passed around for each of them to sign.

_“I myself am happy to take this to Hogwarts as I’m headed there anyway to ensure my son is coping with the attack on his friend,”_ Lucius said rolling up the parchment and sealing it.

_“Thank you Lucius, that would be most helpful, and thank you Severus, for your courage to come forward.” _Codwold grimaced inclining his head to Severus.

_“Whilst you are seeing to Dumbledore we will inform the Auror Department of what has happened and get them to send Aurors to Hogwarts and begin investigating the attacks as soon as possible.”_

Lucius nodded and plastered a fake smile on his face. Tom and he knew this would be an inevitable outcome however they both hoped it wouldn’t be as soon as this as they still needed to enact the other part of the plan before the Aurors turned up.

_“Let’s go Severus, we can apparate back together”_ Lucius said turning around to face his long time friend as they strode out of the opulent room.

Once they were sure to be out of earshot Lucius pulled Severus to the side to inform him of the next part in their plan.

* * *

Narcissa frowned in concentration as she counted the number of stirs she gave to the potion brewing before her.

Although many didn’t know it she was often the brain behind the contributions to the Malfoy family potion company. Having a rather good knack for potions that could even rival that of Severus.

For this reason, she always had an array of magical and non-magical herbs and plants within her garden, one of which happened to be Mandrake Root as it was a very common ingredient in many recipes. She always ensured to have at least six plants growing within her greenhouse, two of which would be matured passed adolescence whilst the rest continued developing.

Knowing that it wouldn’t take long she had immediately set about preparing the Restorative Draught necessary to un-petrify Hermione.

Flicking her wand she turned off the flame beneath the cauldron letting it cool as her eyes roamed to the large clock in her lab.

She knew it wouldn’t take long for Lucius to convince the board of Governors to suspend Dumbledore, apart from being very persuasive the evidence he had would be too much for them to ignore. However she also knew Tom and that meant she knew he would be going insane with having to wait, even if it was only for just over an hour.

Almost on cue, Narcissa felt the ripple of the wards as someone apparated into her home. Knowing it would be Lucius and Severus she quickly went over to her potion and poured enough into a glass vial and made her way to the study.

_“Did you bring the Polyjuice?” _Tom hastily asked Severus.

_“Yes I have it here.”_ He said handing him a glass vial much like the one she herself was holding.

Narcissa watched as her husband plucked a hair from his head and dropped it into the potion where it bubbled and turned an almost shimmering silver.

_“You need to be quick as we won’t have much time, the board was already on their way to inform the Aurors as we were leaving._” Lucius said indicating for Tom to hurry up.

Nodding Tom quickly downed the contents of the potion before transforming into a mirror image of Lucius.

_“You need to transfigure your clothes to look like Lucius.”_ Severus said waving his wand to lengthen Tom’s robe at the back and change his shirt to a dark green rather than a stark white.

_“You’ll also need this.”_ The real Lucius said handing out his cane that held his wand to Tom.

_“And this.”_ Narcissa said walking over to him and holding out her freshly made draught.

_“What is it?_” Tom asked in Lucius’s low drawl.

_“Revival draught for Hermione. You need to give it to her whilst you are there and speak with her. You need to make things right between you two.”_ Narcissa said her blue eyes boring into his silver ones.

Tom stared at her for a moment before giving a stiff nod and slipping the vial into his inner pocket.

_“Let’s go” _Tom said turning back around, the signed parchment in his hand as he followed Severus through the fireplace.

* * *

Tom scowled as he watched his arch-nemesis read the signed parchment Lucius had procured.

_“Aaa, so it appears I have been suspended.”_ Dumbledore said looking up from beneath his spectacles.

_“Yes, we feel you have rather…lost your touch.”_ Tom drawled, doing his best impression of Lucius.

_“So it would seem.”_ Dumbledore calmly spoke leaning back in his chair.

Before Tom could reply there was a knock at Dumbledore’s office door and then in strolled two Aurors who he’d never seen before.

_“Mr Malfoy I see you are still here.”_ A tall man with dark skin and different shaded purpled robes said.

“_Yes, I was just delivering the board of governors decision to Albus. I presume you two are here to begin conducting an investigation into the incapabilities of the teaching staff.”_ Tom drawled narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore.

_“Yes, we're here to investigate the recent attacks and question the staff, including Albus. However, unfortunately Albus as foretold by Mr Malfoy you must leave the premises as per your suspension and head directly to our Auror office for questioning instead.”_ The other Auror, who was clearly a few years younger instructed.

All of a sudden the office door burst open again, however, this time in stomped the half-giant Hagrid. Tom glared at the large oaf wondering how many more times he would be interrupted this evening.

_“No Kingsley sir..please yer can’t take Professor Dumbledore away! Take em’ away and them muggleborns won’t stand a chance! Mark my words there’ll be killin’s next!”_ Hagrid shouted as he looked between the occupants of the room.

_“You think so?”_ Tom said quirking his eyebrow at the half breed and wondering if he could be the insolent fool behind the attacks.

_“Calm yourself Hagrid, if the governors desire my removal I will of course..step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who.. ask for it.” _Dumbledore whispered his eyes drifting over to the corner of the room before he stood and stepped around his desk.

_“Lucius, unfortunately I will have to ask you to leave as well as you cannot be present for the questioning of the other staff considering your personal involvement in the matter.”_ The Auror called Kingsley stated.

_“Do not worry yourself I won't be here for that tedious task I am simply going to see my son and console him that the school is now safe and that his young friend is going to be fine.”_ He spat giving a last withering glare at Albus before he strode from the room and headed for the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Harry furiously threw his invisibility cloak off himself and Ron as Dumbledores office door slammed shut, the room now empty except for them.

_“Hagrid’s right with Dumbledore gone there’ll be an attack a day!”_ Ron cried his face pale as he thought about what he and Harry had overhead.

_“I know but we can’t let that stop us. It’s no coincidence that Malfoy’s dad was here to suspend Dumbledore, I bet you he’s here to tell Draco more about the Chamber now that Dumbledore isn’t here to protect the muggle borns.”_ Harry said despising the elder Malfoy as much as the younger.

_“What can we do?”_ Ron questioned sounding as helpless as Harry felt.

_“Well, we came here to tell Dumbledore about where we thought the chamber was so now we just have to prove it ourselves,”_ Harry said thinking back to the note he’d found scrunched in the Granger girl’s hand when he’d snuck in to see her in the hospital wing.

As Ron and he were quickly walking through the darkened passageways Professor McGonagall’s voice sounded over the halls.

_“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately.”_

Glancing at each other the two boys quickly ran to the second floor corridor and hid behind a large pillar watching as several teachers ran into view.

_“As you can see the heir of Slytherin has left another message! Our worst fears have been realised a student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself!”_

Harry’s eyes widened.

_“The students must be sent home, I’m..I’m afraid this is the end of Hogwarts.”_ McGonagall said gravely.

_“So sorry must have dozed off what have I missed?”_ Came the cheery voice of the incompetent Defence Against the Dark arts teacher Professor Lockhart.

_“A girl has been snatched by the monster and taken into the Chamber Gilderoy._” Snape droned glaring at the idiot fool and wondering for the hundredth time that year why on earth Dumbledore had employed _him_ of all people to teach.

_“Why what has been done about it? Is anyone going after her?!_” Gilderoy exclaimed.

_“Aurors have arrived to conduct an investigation into the matter just this evening,”_ Snape replied not caring for the fools show of gallantry.

_“Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?”_ McGonagall questioned.

_“Umm, well... yes, I s-suppose.”_ Lockhart spluttered his face reddening slightly.

_“That’s settled then we’ll leave you to deal with the monster, after all, your skills are legendary and I suspect the Aurors would appreciate the assistance,”_ McGonagall said raising her eyebrow at the man in obvious doubt.

_“Very well I’ll just be in my office getting..getting ready.”_ Lockhart said hastily walking off.

_“Who is it the monster has taken Minerva?”_

_“Ginny Weasley.” _McGonagall whsipered a pained expression on her face as she walked off followed by the other professors.

Harry tensed as he felt Ron let out a small gasp next to him.

_“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.” _Harry read his voice quiet as he thought of Ron’s poor sister.

_“Ginny!”_ Ron whispered beside him his face drained of all colour.

Both boys were however too focused on the message on the wall to see the silent curse Severus gave as he prayed that the Dark Lord would be gone by the time the bumbling idiot Lockhart made it to the Chamber, if he even knew where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I would just like to clear up that has been pointed out to me by Zerousy is in regards to Ginny and the diary. I can confirm she isn't possessed and is just a love sick little girl who has made wrong choices and big mistakes. I understand that this may be a bit of a stretch especially in relation to her being able to open the chamber however the way I envisioned her doing so is through using the information in the diary as a guide and doing her own research and figuring out where the Chamber is. And through this research coming across Parseltongue in a passage in one of the books as well as a few words in this language which she used to actually open the chamber. I was originally going to do a chapter on just Ginny however I felt the story was spending too much time on second year and wanted to keep it moving. In the future I might create a second work with other POV's of certain events such as this one if I find it worthwhile but for now I won't be.


	18. I know and I won’t forget.

_“Hesha hassa” _Tom hissed as he watched the snake on the great round door slither around almost as if it were alive before it swung open to reveal the large cavan of the Chamber.

Being back within Hogwarts and walking the halls again had brought back a flood of memories to him. Many of which he had long forgotten.

But Tom had pushed the memories aside knowing he needed to focus on what was ahead and not about the place he’d once thought of as his home.

If he was honest though being back within the halls of his old school did not feel like it once had. He was surprised to find that he didn’t feel that sinking depth of loathing and jealousy as usual instead he felt nothing but deep-seated desire to be with Hermione.

Ever since stepping foot within the castle, it was as though he’d been reawakened, his senses coming alive as he felt her presence nearby.

Knowing there would be time for her later though Tom reluctantly fought the urge to go and see her and stepped into the large chamber.

It was almost exactly how he remembered it from his last time there. The same huge darkened cavan with giant serpent's heads adorning each side, their large mouths open and looking as though they would swallow him in an instant and looking upon them all the large green face of Salazar Slytherin. However, something that was not there on his last visit was the small thin girl with startling red hair who was lying sprawled out on the floor and clutched tightly within her pale hand a leather-bound diary. _Hermione’s diary._

In one look Tom could tell she was either dead or extremely close to it. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t give a fuck about the little brat, who for whatever reason had opened the chamber and caused Hermione to become petrified in the crossfire.

Knowing there was no point in trying to help her even if he wanted to, he turned to the large head of his ancestor and pulled out his wand beginning to summon the beast from whatever part of the chamber it was lurking in.

However, before he could begin there was a great shuddering followed by a crashing sound from behind him as though the cave was collapsing in on itself.

And then mere moments later the sound of footsteps walking through the round door that he had stupidly left open not expecting anyone to follow him.

Quickly spinning around his wand raised, Tom came face to face with a young boy of about eleven or twelve with messy dark hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses. The boy looked vaguely familiar to him however he wasn’t sure why.

* * *

Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the chamber before landing on the figure of a young man who he recognised instantly from the photo in the prophet.

_“Voldemort!”_ He spat with obvious venom, quickly raising his wand to the man who Dumbledore had spoken about on numerous occasions.

_“What do you want boy?_” Voldemort hissed, eyes dark and his own wand raised.

Harry was about to reply when he noticed the figure laying on the floor behind him.

_“Ginny! Oh no please don’t be dead. What did you do to her?”_ He cried, feeling sick at the sight of her unmoving form.

There was a flash of something across Voldemorts features as his lip curled up in disgust.

_“I’ve not done anything to the pathetic girl. She was here when I arrived.”_ He hissed again, sounding more like a snake then Harry had imagined.

_“You liar! I know what you did, you’ve been behind these attacks the entire year. Opening the chamber, setting the Basilisk on everyone, trying to kill them and blame it all on Dumbledore!”_

Voldemort glared at him before looking down at Ginny with obvious hatred.

_“Although Dumbledore might be the one responsible for so many attacks happening look no further than your little friend here if you want someone to blame._”

_“No.. no she wouldn't!”_ Harry shouted thinking there was no way Ginny would do such a thing.

_“Then why is she here. Clutching the diary that would have given her the basis for concocting her moronic plan.”_

_“No it was you I know it was, Dumbledore would have stopped her he would have known—”_

_“Dumbledore was and always will be a meddlesome old fool who had no idea what was going on under his own crooked nose.”_

_“Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard alive.” _Harry cried.

_“The tell me where is the great Albus Dumbledore now…banished from the school for his own incompetencies and here I am cleaning up the mess he only prolonged._” Voldemort hissed smirking as he did so.

Harry’s eyes darkened.

_“Dumbledore will never be gone not as long as there are those who remain loyal to him.”_ Harry shouted again defending his headmaster.

All of sudden there was a great shriek from behind them before a flaming red phoenix flew into view and dropped something into Harry’s outstretched arms.

_“Fawkes!”_ Harry breathed excitedly as he unravelled what appeared to be the sorting hat that the bird had dropped in his hands.

_“You see. Dumbledore the supposed greatest wizard alive sends a child with nothing but a bird and an old hat to clean up his mess. Pathetic.”_

Harry glared at the Dark Lord. The appearance of Fawkes having reignited a fire of hope within him. He knew he wasn’t alone. Dumbledore was still helping him.

However, it seemed Voldemort had had enough waiting as he turned from Harry his wand outmatched and pointed to the large stone carving of Salazar Slytherin.

_“Sssaa sheeth via lesc caspia.”_ Voldemort hissed in a language unknown to Harry.

_“What are you doing?”_ Harry questioned warily as a glint from within the hat caught his eye.

_“Summoning the Basilisk.”_

_“No, I won’t let you hurt anyone else!”_ Harry shouted pulling out the silver sword and brandishing it at Voldemort.

However, Voldemort just ignored him keeping his gaze firmly in front as the mouth of Slytherin began to open and the huge dark green snake slithered out.

_“Seess un apethion shhia seeth hasheath.”_ Voldemort hissed again.

But surprisingly whatever Voldemort had ordered the snake to do it didn’t appear to want to obey as instead, it lunged towards him. Causing him to have to swiftly dart out of the way of its large fangs.

Knowing that if the snake was beyond listening to Voldemort then Harry was surely in even more danger than him and so he quickly turned and ran, the sword still clutched tightly in his hand.

Seeing a new target the basilisk began to follow, Harry could hear it’s large scaly body slithering after him as it lunged again and again. Barely missing his feet each time as it grew nearer. Too fast for him to outrun. 

It took all of Harry’s willpower not to turn around and look at the monster chasing after him. But in doing so he knew it would mean instant death if he accidentally looked it in the eye.

Just as he was almost at the end of the chamber the door within sight, his foot caught on an upturned stone causing him to painfully crash to the floor the sword going skittering across the ground and out of his reach.

Harry could hear the snake baring down on him and knew this was it. He was doomed.

Preparing himself for the feel of sharp fangs piercing his body he shut his eyes, however just before the snake could reach him there was another loud cry from Fawkes as it flew over his head and started attacking the Basilisk who let out an almighty screech.

Not daring to turn around to see what was happening. Only knowing the phoenix had saved his life, at least for the moment. Harry quickly got to his feet and grabbed the sword. He had to kill it. There was no other way.

Fawkes had brought him the sword for this reason. He knew that’s why he was here.

Knowing he needed to get an advantage over the snake, get to somewhere high so he could try and stab it he looked around for anything to climb on. A tunnel to his left caught his eye but going through there was surely a bad idea as he had no way of knowing where it led.

Instead, he ran back behind the serpent as it tried to fight off the phoenix scratching at its eyes. At least Fawkes had taken care of that issue and now he didn’t have to worry about trying to fight the great snake with his eyes closed.

Harry ran to the large head of Salazar Slytherin, it being the only high point within the cavan that he might just be able to climb.

He didn’t take notice of where Voldemort was, not caring at this stage as it seemed he didn’t have long. Fawkes had clearly done what he could to help but the snake was once again coming after him and this time more dangerous and angry than before.

Harry gripped the stone as he began to climb, praying he didn’t fall to his death as the snake lunged again and again at him. Chunks of rock smashing off and falling into the pool below as he swung the sword out trying and failing to stab it several times.

Finally, after dangling by one hand and barely missing being bitten in half he managed to pull himself to the top of the statue where he was now level with the head of the snake as it charged at him, it’s jaws snapping again and again.

It seemed the snake was finally going to get its wish to kill him though as it’s next lunge came so close to Harry he had no choice but to fall backwards out of the way of it’s deathly bite. The fall had once again caused the sword to fling out of his hands, this time though to the edge of the statue.

Harry watched in horror as it began to slide down the rock. Knowing this was his last chance as he didn’t have much else left within him. He pounced on the sword just before it fell into the depths of the pool below and swung it up as the ginormous mouth of the snake barred down on him. It’s fangs out and ready to sink into him.

Gritting his teeth Harry plunged the sword up and into the snake’s mouth ignoring the shooting pain that went into his arm as he stabbed it swiftly through its head the snake letting out a deafening scream as he did so.

Finally, after not being able to stand it any longer he pulled the sword out and watched as the Basilisk fell, screeching in pain the entire time before it thudded to the floor, unmoving and clearly very dead.

As Harry stared at the body of the snake disbelieving he finally looked down to where the throbbing pain was in his arm only to see a large fang lodged within him.

Wincing he gripped it and pulled it out, already aware that his mind was starting to become foggy as he climbed down the large statue and made his way to Ginny’s lifeless form.

He didn’t know where Voldemort was, and he knew it didn’t matter anyway as there was no way he’d ever help him even if he begged. Harry knew there was no way he’d survive the venom. He could already feel the effects of it coursing through his body and quickly killing him. He just wished he’d been able to save Ginny before he died.

Clutching her cold hand he winced in pain, whispering to her how sorry he was.

The last thing Harry was aware of as his eyelids fluttered shut and he let out a final moan of pain was the sound of echoing footsteps and the feel of feathers against his arm before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Hermione groaned, her head aching and her mouth tasting bitter as she awoke from what felt like a deep sleep.

She could tell she was in a bed, the softness beneath her being an indication but it didn’t make sense as the last thing she remembered was staring at the reflection of the Basilisk in her mirror.

_The Basilisk!_

Quickly she snapped her eyes open in fear, her heart thundering as she tried to see where she was. Her eyes were blurry but she began to make out the familiar sights of the school’s hospital wing and what’s more the blurry form of a figure sitting on her bed.

Squinting and trying to see in the darkness she tried to make out who it was.

Suddenly the figure moved what appeared to be their wand and light-filled her vision illuminating her to who was sitting on her bed.

Hermione gasped.

_“Tom?”_ She breathed her voice sounding hoarse from lack of use.

_“Mia.”_ He whispered his face pale and filled with pain. She noticed he looked slightly dishevelled, which was unusual for his usually immaculate appearance.

_“What are you—what’s going on. I don’t understand._” Hermione questioned not knowing what on earth was happening.

_How could he have gotten into the castle?_

Sighing Tom reached out and grabbed her hand. Her first instincts were to pull away. Not trusting him, but it had been so long since she had laid eyes upon him. Talked to him. And she was just so tired, so she let him hold her hand. For now at least.

_“I don’t know how much you remember but…”_

_“I remember the attacks happening and that I had found a page in my bookbag about Basilisk’s and that’s when I put it all together and realised that’s what was causing the petrifying and then the last thing I remember is looking for it around corners with my mirror in case—”_

_“You were petrified.”_ Tom finished for her, explaining why she was in the medical ward and why she felt like she’d just awoken from a deep sleep.

_“Why are you here?”_ Hermione asked narrowing her gaze slightly.

_“It’s a long story.”_ Tom sighed dragging his other hand that was not clutched in her’s through his hair.

_“Then start from the beginning,_” Hermione whispered, knowing that she needed the answers that had been bugging her all year but that she'd been to afraid to ask for.

And so Tom told her everything. All about his past and how he’d been on a quest for power since he was at Hogwarts. How back then he would have stopped at nothing to achieve that power. He told her how on his quest to achieve it he’d first discovered the Chamber of Secrets and had sought to control the beast within it long after he had left school and so he’d cursed it to become dormant. However, he’d felt a surge of ancient magic at the start of this year and knew that it could potentially be the Basilisk reawakening but had no real way of knowing if it was. So he’d tried to warn her, using their connected diaries but failing because it had fallen into the hands of Ginny Weasley and so she had read its contents and for some unknown reason had opened the Chamber.

Hermione had let out another gasp when he’d told her that. Not knowing what to think.

_How could any sane person do that?_

Tom then went on to explain how he, Lucius and Narcissa had found out from Draco what had happened to her and had made a plan at once to kill the Basilisk.

She wasn’t surprised to learn her friends where the ones behind the book page in her bag but she had to agree with Tom that their actions had been stupid. She was also in agreement with their decision to suspend Dumbledore. Clearly her headmaster was more foolish than she’d originally thought and she’d been furious to find that he’d prolonged the attacks and suffering of those within Hogwarts rather than putting a stop to it.

Tom had also started to recount what had gone on within the Chamber earlier that evening and she’d been furious to know that Potter had, of course, tried to come and be the hero. However, during his recount of events, she stopped him realising what he’d told her before.

_“Wait—you said that you opened the Chamber when you were at Hogwarts fifty years ago.”_

Hermione watched as he visibly stiffened.

_“Yes.”_ He breathed not making eye contact with her.

_“I’ve always known something was a miss, it doesn’t take a genius to realise you never age. And after that picture in the prophet… how old are you really Tom?_” Hermione asked having been wanting to know for some time.

_“If I tell you my age will you promise not to ask me why I don’t age?_” Tom asked, meeting her eyes again.

Hermione paused, that being her very next question.

_“I promise I’ll tell you one day. You have my word, but not now.”_ Tom said gripping her hand more firmly.

Hermione sighed,

_“Alright I promise, but from now on I don’t want any more secrets._” She said squeezing his hand back.

_“I promise I won’t keep anything from you that you don’t need to know”_ Tom whispered again.

_“That’s not what I agreed to._” Hermione frowned.

_“Mia there are some things you don’t want to know to trust me. Things that right now you can’t know. I promise that in time I’ll tell you but not right this minute.”_ He said earnestly. 

Hermione was about to reply, question why she couldn’t know but distant voices met their ears and they were slowly growing louder. Quickly Tom dispersed his light.

Luckily there were curtains around her bed ensuring no one could see Tom but she knew he had to leave. If he got caught here there was no way they would let him go.

_“You have to leave._” She breathed barely above a whisper.

_“I know but—”_

_“No, you can’t get caught here, Tom.”_

_“Once I’ve left how do I know you’ll ever speak to me again?”_ He whispered his eyes boring into hers.

_“I promise you I will and I promise not to ask about why you don’t age. At least until you think I’m ready to know.”_ Hermione hushed staring right back.

Tom paused for a moment before nodding knowing he had no choice if he ever wanted to see her again.

_“Good now, what do I say when they ask me how I’m awake?_” She said gesturing to herself.

“_Tell them Lucius came and gave you some of his and Narcissa’s draught from home when he was here to see Draco.”_

Nodding Hermione watched as Tom disillusioned himself and there was nothing but a slight shimmer where he once stood.

_“I’ll write to you.”_

_“I don’t have the diary I—”_ But before she could finish speaking something was placed in her hands and looking down Hermione could see her diary the one she had tried to flush.

_“How did you?”_

_“There’s not enough time I’ll explain it all I promise but I have to go.”_ The invisible Tom said before she felt him press a kiss on her forehead.

_“Goodbye Mia._” He whispered as she watched the flutter of the curtains indicating his departure.

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. It felt as though a weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders from talking to Tom, fixing everything that had transpired between them. She knew it wasn’t completely over. She still had a lot of questions and she knew it would take time to completely trust him again. But she knew that they were alright now.

Clutching her diary in her arms Hermione rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, preparing herself for the millions of questions she would no doubt receive tomorrow upon the realisation that she was awake and no longer petrified.

However, the voices of those who had interrupted her and Tom caught her ears as she was finally able to distinguish what they were saying.

_“And what has happened to Professor Lockhart?_” A voice that sounded like Professor McGonagall asked warily.

_“The idiot tried to Obliviate Harry and I when we got into the Chamber. He was all brave and heroic when we first started out but as soon as he saw the snakeskin and how big it was he all but ran out of there. Harry managed to disarm him before he could actually run away but then he got hold of my wand and tried to Obliviate us._” Another voice said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in recognition. _Weasley_.

There was some more quiet muttering that Hermione couldn’t work out before McGonagall asked another question.

_“So Miss Weasley, I’ve heard the accounts from your brother and Mr Potter about what allegedly went on within the Chamber and how You know Who was supposedly the one behind it. But I would like to hear your own recount of events if you please.”_

Hermione sat up at that and craned to here what she had to say. Tom had told her the Weasley girl was practically dead inside the Chamber upon his arrival so she was surprised to hear that she was now alive and well again.

There was some muffled sobbing and Hermione quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the end of her curtains, pulling them aside so she could hear better.

_“H-he made m-me do it! All through that stu-stupid diary. I had n-no idea what was h-happening, he kept telling me to do it, I t-think he had spelled me s-somehow. Please don’t be angry with me it wa-wasn’t my fault!”_ Hermione heard the young Weasley sob rather hysterically.

_“Ginny it’s okay no one blames you” _Ronald Weasley said as he wrapped his arm around his sister.

_“What diary Miss Weasley?” _McGonagall questioned softly.

Hermione turned glancing at her own diary and realising that this was how Tom must have got it. Because he’d taken it from Ginny Weasley in the chamber. It took all Hermione’s strength not to go out there and tell her Professor what a lying git the girl was being but she knew there was no way she could explain how she knew or even prove what she was saying was true.

_“I think he took it when he left Professor, when I first got there Ginny did have a diary but when I woke up after Fawkes had healed me and then Ginny it was gone and so was Voldemort,”_ Potter interjected.

McGonagall said nothing just looked between the three Gryffindors.

_“Professor we’d be happy to go through it all with you again tomorrow but I really think Ginny needs rest,” _Potter said again, looking at the still sobbing girl. 

Sighing McGonagall nodded.

_“Tomorrow I expect all of you in my office first thing in the morning and you are all going to tell me exactly what happened, and when Professor Dumbledore gets back he will no doubt want to know as well,”_ McGonagall said sternly ushering them into different beds.

_“Professor Dumbledores coming back?_” Potter asked excitedly.

_“Not that I should really be telling you this Potter but yes, I’ve had word from the Aurors before you came to my office that they suspect he will not be charged with anything and will be back within the next few days._” McGonagall smiled.

Hermione frowned wondering how on earth her headmaster could not be charged with anything. He’d put all their lives in danger by keeping the school open and not informing her parents or St Mungo’s and yet somehow he’d managed to escape scot-free!

Tiptoeing back to her bed she listened as McGonagall said goodnight and finally left. 

Hermione didn’t bother trying to make out the whispered conversation between Potter and Weasley. She knew that Potter would be crowned a hero for defeating the Basilisk and that Tom would be blamed for the entire events of the year despite trying to save the school himself. She also knew that even if she did tell anyone different no one would believe her anyway.

Vowing that at the very least she wouldn’t let Ginny Weasley get away with what she’d done and the lies she said she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as suspected Hermione faced hundreds of questions from that of Madam Pomfrey who had just about fainted when Hermione had opened her curtains and cleared her throat, as well as Professor McGonagall who seemed unsure whether to chastise Draco and Lucius for ‘reviving’ her or thank them for one less petrified student to worry about.

Hermione admitted that she did feel quite sorry for her Professor, dealing with everything that had happened last night with the Basilisk, the suspension of Dumbledore and on top of it, her surprise revival must have been ageing her by the minute.

But after making sure she was alright and informing her that the Basilisk was taken care of and that she did not have to stress about her school work she had let Hermione leave provided Madam Pomfrey agreed that she was fine to do so. Which Hermione was grateful for, as even though McGonagall had informed her there would be no upcoming exams she had missed out on a lot of school work and wanted to ensure she was still caught up with her classmates. Plus she decided that she needed to make up with her friends. After talking to Tom last night she’d realised how badly she had missed him and how it felt as though part of her was missing. She also knew that her friends were included within that part and she was tired of pretending she didn’t miss them also.

After being assessed by Madam Pomfrey three times and assuring the Medi witch that she was indeed fine, Hermione collected her mirror and diary and made to leave the hospital wing. However just as she was about to leave she felt the diary give a flicker of its pages and opened it to find a single sentence within.

_By the way, my birthday is on the 31st of December 1926._

_Yours,_

_Tom._

Smiling that he had kept his promise Hermione strode out of the hospital ward. But just as she was nearing the exit she caught sight of the pale face of Ginny Weasley sitting awake on a hospital bed. With who she presumed was her parents sitting either side of her.

Knowing she had one shot to make her point crystal clear. Hermione readjusted her grip on her diary making sure it was visible. To anyone else, it would appear as a normal leather-bound book but she knew that the young Weasley would instantly recognise it.

As she neared closer to her bed Hermione slowed her pace and just as she hoped all three red heads turned to watch her pass. Hermione’s gaze never left that of the pale-faced girl who turned almost grey when she looked from Hermione’s smirking face and down to the diary clutched in her hand visibly starting to shake as she realised what it meant.

Hermione did nothing except stare intently back at the girl a fire blazing within her eyes that could rival that of Tom’s. She knew her silent message was being conveyed.

_I know and I won’t forget._

Giving her one final smirk Hermione turned and left going to find her friends and promising herself that she would not listen to another word from Potter, Weasley or Dumbledore about them ever again.


	19. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
Welcome again to another update. I hope you're all going well with everything going on and are all staying safe.   
For this chapter and the one after I've decided to take a slightly more lighthearted tone and develop the relationships between some of the characters a bit so I hope you enjoy the change.   
As usual if any of you have any questions please feel free to ask me. I'd just also like to point out that if there is anything specifically that you would like me to try and include within this story whether its your own idea or from the actual books/movies I'd love to hear your suggestions so please let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it in as I'd love to make this a story with different inputs and ideas.   
Thank you again to my beta Bella for her awesome editing. I hope you all enjoy!  
Love LibrarianWitch xx

Harry Potter walked into the living room of his and his godfathers house, his new Firebolt broom that Sirius had gotten him for his birthday clutched tightly in his hand.

It was the summer holidays and he’d spent the morning flying around the small quidditch pitch at the Burrow with Ron before finally flooing home.

However what he hadn’t anticipated on his arrival into Potter Manor was the raised voices coming from within the kitchen.

_“Remus you have to take the job!_” Harry heard his godfather exclaim.

_“Sirius you know I can’t, it’s too dangerous. I’m too dangerous.”_ Sirius’s best friend Remus Lupin muttered.

_“If you take the potion—”_

_“It’s not about that! If people find out— if Harry finds out.”_

Harry’s ears perked at hearing his name, clearly knowing this was a conversation he wasn’t supposed to be hearing. However not wanting to be left in the dark he crept closer to the closed door and pressed his ear against it.

_“You know as well as I do Harry wouldn’t care less about it, so stop using that as an excuse.”_

_“It’s not him, it’s other people, they already treat him different enough as it is. If they were to find out about me then they’d call him even more names.”_

_“You’re saying it like everyone is going to find out, no one will. Nobody knew when we were at Hogwarts.” _Sirius said more forcefully.

_“Sirius I can’t—_

_“No Remus stop, it’s non negotiable. I already told you everything that happened last year with Harry and Voldemort. I-he, needs someone in the castle watching out for him.”_ Sirius pleaded.

_“There’s no safer place than Hogwarts and besides it’s not like he’s unprotected Dumbledores there.”_

_“Hogwarts isn’t impenetrable look at what happened in Harry’s first year with that thief who tried to break in and steal that blasted stone.”_

Harry’s eyes widened, he’d never once heard Sirius or Dumbledore talk to him about a thief breaking into the school. It made him wonder what else they were hiding from him.

_“Yes and Dumbledore had put so many protective enchantments on it that they couldn’t get in, their attempt failed and no ones the wiser to what happened.” _Lupin pressed back.

_“Well what about last year with Voldemort, somehow he was able to get into the school without any detection and what's more right when there were two ruddy Aurors in the school!” _Sirius shouted

_“That’s only because Dumbledore wasn’t there.”_

_“And that’s exactly my point! Dumbledore wasn’t there, he’s not always going to be around to look after Harry.”_

Harry heard Lupin sigh once again and some muffled murmurs.

_“Look Dumbledore is fully aware of your…condition and he still offered you the job so you have nothing to worry about Remus. If you won’t do it for yourself then do it for me, do it for Harry.” _He heard Sirius say more calmly then before.

It was then that he realised the two men were starting to come towards the door so Harry made a move to look as though he had just arrived and hadn't been eavesdropping the entire time.

_“Will you just think about—Harry!_” Sirius exclaimed his brown eyes turning to his affectionately as he noticed his godson standing there.

_“Oh hey Sirius, Remus what are you doing here?”_ Harry asked, smiling up at him.

_“Just came for a visit.”_ He replied smiling back if however slightly strained.

_“I’ll be back in a minute Harry and you can tell me all about how you kicked Ron’s ass.”_ Sirius said winking as he walked Remus to the fireplace.

Harry nodded as he walked into the kitchen, his mind reeling from the conversation he’d overheard. He didn’t know what to think. First there was the information about someone having apparently broken into Hogwarts, or at least attempted to during his first year. He bet it was the same thief that had broken into Gringotts. He knew that Malfoy, Granger and Nott had suspected whatever was at Gringotts had been moved to Hogwarts after the attempted break in there so he guessed they were right.

Second, was the information that Remus had apparently been offered some type of job at his school. Which Harry was ecstatic about as he loved Lupin like an Uncle and having him as a teacher would be beyond amazing.

But thirdly it seemed Remus didn’t want to take the position, because of his mysterious, _condition,_ Sirius had called it. Whatever that meant.

Frowning Harry decided he’d owl Ron later to see what he thought of it all.

Hearing Sirius’s footsteps returning Harry quickly wiped his frown off his face knowing Sirius would endlessly question him otherwise.

_“So did you make Ron eat dirt!”_ His godfather laughed jokingly as he strode back into the room.

* * *

Across the country in a large Manor in the countryside of Wiltshire stood Hermione Granger, her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed as she held her wand out in front of her.

_“Try again.”_ Tom said, coming up behind her and looking to where Draco stood across from her.

Nodding Hermione smirked as she readied her stance to attack Draco.

_“Hey smirking is my thing don’t steal it_! Draco called from across the room his own wand raised.

In reply Hermione just deepened her smirk and narrowed her eyes as she waved her wand.

_“Rictusempra!_” She shouted as a flash of light exploded from her wand and instantly flew to Draco, the tickling charm causing him to fall into a heap of laughter on the floor.

However her happiness at having momentarily charmed her friend was short lived as between heaving breaths of laughter he too managed to fire off his own spell.

_“Densaugeo!”_

Quickly Hermione jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the spell that would have caused her teeth to enlarge.

_“Hey!_” She cried pulling herself up off the floor.

_“No Hermione I told you, enough of these childish school spells. If you want to learn how to properly attack someone you need to use other more advanced spells.”_ Tom said looking pointedly at her.

Hermione sighed knowing Tom was right.

After the events of last year when she’d been Petrified by the Basilisk she had realised that she never wanted anything like that to happen again. And so after she’d slowly but surely began to fix her relationship with Tom during the remainder of her second year she’d asked him to teach her how to defend herself properly. As although Hogwarts prepared them for life after school and taught them the basics in magic they never learnt any real defensive or in-depth magic. 

Tom had been all too happy to oblige, and after Narcissa had invited her to spend the holidays at the Manor he’d suggested starting her training then.

When Draco had found out about their plans he’d been eager to join in as well and so the two of them had found themselves in one of the large ballrooms of the Manor that Tom had transfigured into a type of dulling room for them.

_“Don’t worry Tom she’s just mad that I’m better than her.”_ Draco smirked, finally getting to his feet and throwing a wink her way.

Rolling her eyes Hermione readied her stance this time thinking of a different spell that wasn’t as friendly.

_“Furnunculus!”_

_“Obscuro”_

Her and Draco shouted at the same time. Laughter erupted from Hermione as she watched Draco’s smirking face suddenly change to one of horror as his sight was taken from him and he fell instantly on his face.

However her laughter was cut short when she felt the painful and large blistering boils arise on her face from Draco’s own spell.

_“Damn you Draco!”_ She cried her face swelling by the second.

Chuckling, Tom waved his wand disappearing both Hermione’s boils and Draco’s blindness.

_“Me! You’re the one that caused me to become blind!_” He shrieked getting to his feet and quickly jumping into a defensive stance.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to retort when Tom cut in.

_“Both of you did fine, but from now on when we practice I don’t want you to wait until the other person is ready to duel. In a real fight you throw everything you have at the person whether they are ready or not.”_

_“But what if one of us gets hurt?_” Hermione asked warily.

Although there was a part of her that desired to learn more advanced magic like Tom was talking about and she knew that he was possibly the best person to teach her such things as he had a love for what one would consider darker magic, she just wasn’t sure if she was capable of that yet.

_“From the spells you two are using I highly doubt it, but if it makes you feel better we can come up with a few ground rules._” Tom said, shrugging.

_“When can we progress to using other spells?” _Draco said emphasising the word _other_.

She knew what he meant. When could they start learning spells like the ones from The Art of Magic, the book that Tom had given her before she’d even started Hogwarts. She’d read it cover to cover a few times now and had quietly admitted to herself that the enchantments within intrigued her and sent her magic tingling but she hadn’t dared try out a spell from it yet.

As if knowing what she was thinking Tom eyed her slightly.

_“I know you don’t want to learn that type of magic Mia. But do you remember what I once told you?” _He asked.

Hermione sighed.

_“Magic is neither light or dark, just shades of grey. I just… I don’t know if I’m ready to use that type of magic, at least not on someone else._” Hermione said honestly.

_“Think about it this way, if you’re in a real fight with someone not just a pretend duel in class. They are more than likely going to be using spells that most would consider dark. Spells that will stop you in your tracks through either injury or at the worst death. At the least having knowledge of these spells, such as which can cause more harm and how to counteract them would be useful. Even if you don’t think you want to use them yet.”_

_“Well I want to learn them, both for what you said and to use them in a fight.”_ Draco drawled as if it was a no brainer for him.

_“Of course you do, you're exactly like me.”_ Lucius smirked rolling his eyes at his son as he strolled into the room.

_“Mmm I do remember you being particularly bloodthirsty in your junior years.”_ Tom grinned.

_“Nothings changed… well some things have but I’m still as eager to fight as I used to be. And Tom’s right, Hermione having knowledge of these spells is useful even if you don’t use them.”_ He said turning to her and raising his blonde eyebrow at her.

Huffing Hermione threw up her hands.

_“Alright fine… but I want to start slow don’t just expect me to start throwing unforgivable around.”_

Tom put up his hands in mock surrender.

_“Whatever you’re comfortable with Mia, I’ll show you a few books you might find interesting and we’ll go from there. But I don’t think you two are ready even if you both wanted to use such spells. If you want to learn how to properly fight and protect yourselves then I need to retrain you out of your school way of thinking about duelling.”_ Tom said, referring back to his earlier statement.

_“Which is going to have to wait until later as Cissa will have all our heads if we’re late for dinner.”_ Lucius said beckoning them all to follow him.

Dinner at the Malfoy Manor was exquisite as always, each of them having a large bowl of freshly made pasta followed by a rich chocolate pudding.

_“So who is it again that’s coming over on Saturday?”_ Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her wine.

_“Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy._” Draco replied twirling his fork around his spaghetti.

Hermione grinned excitedly at the mention of her friends. School had been out for a little over a month now and since then she and Draco hadn’t seen any of their friends, with all of them having different family commitments or going away for the holidays. However in just two days time all of them but Greg and Vince, as they were still away, would be coming over to the manor for the day and both she and Draco were beyond excited to see them.

_“Oh how lovely, I’ve not seen Daphne and Pansy since the ball last year, perhaps we could organise a girls day with them some time Hermione.”_ Narcissa smiled, thinking about how nice it would be to spend time with them, having no daughter of her own to do those sort of things with.

_“That would be wonderful.”_ Hermione smiled spooning a large mouthful of pudding into her mouth.

The rest of the dinner passed by much of the same, each of them talking about their days. Apart from spending time training her and Draco, Tom was still working with Lucius to continue forwarding their plans within the ministry.

After everything that had transpired last year and Hermione had asked for no secrets between them Tom had not backed down on his word and had informed her of most of the goings on of what he and Lucius were trying to achieve.

Although they didn’t tell her everything, as a lot of it was beyond her understanding and far too complex, she understood the basics and that they were working at establishing Lucius in a strong political party of sorts so they could reform the Ministry and actually achieve some change in the backwards thinking wizarding world.

Because as Tom said,

_“Our Ministry is stuck a thousand years in the past and it’s time we brought about some change.”_

Despite not knowing much about politics Hermione did agree that changes, especially in relation to some of the more outdated laws, was definitely necessary and she knew if anyone could accomplish it, then it would be Lucius and Tom.

One thing that Hermione did know all about though was the reoccurring death eater attacks from last year as she had needed to know what the intention behind them was.

Reluctantly, after seeing she wouldn’t budge on the subject Tom had explained their purpose to her and why they had orchestrated them.

Despite not wholeheartedly agreeing with the attacks, she knew they were a necessary means to an end and that no one was seriously hurt or killed in them. So she was able to, for the most part see beyond them especially as Tom had ensured her they wouldn’t still be happening, at least for now.

_“Oh I almost forgot whilst you two were training your Hogwarts letters came for you.”_ Narcissa said holding two envelopes into her hands and passing them to Draco and her.

Grinning that it was only another few weeks until school resumed Hermione eagerly tore into her letter to read the contents.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The following are lists of essential items needed for completion of Third Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all of which can be purchased from Diagon Alley._

[ _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells,_Grade_3) _ by _ [ _Miranda Goshawk_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)

[ _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Essential_Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts) _ by _ [ _Arsenius Jigger_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)

[ _Intermediate Transfiguration_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Intermediate_Transfiguration) _ by _ [ _Emeric Switch_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)

_If attending Divination: _

[ _Unfogging the Future_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Unfogging_the_Future) _ by _ [ _Cassandra Vablatsky_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Vablatsky)

_If attending Care of Magical Creatures:_

[ _The Monster Book of Monsters_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Monster_Book_of_Monsters)

_If attending _ [ _Arithmancy_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arithmancy) _:_

[ _Numerology and Grammatica_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Numerology_and_Grammatica) _ _

_If attending Muggle Studies: _

[ _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Home_Life_and_Social_Habits_of_British_Muggles) _ by _ [ _Wilhelm Wigworthy_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wilhelm_Wigworthy)

_If attending Ancient Runes:_

[ _Spellman's Syllabary_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Spellman%2527s_Syllabary)

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Head of Ravenclaw_

After reading over her booklist Hermione opened the envelope to find another letter attached.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to hear your interest in so many electives this year however I am afraid that undertaking all five subjects may be too much of a course load for you, especially as many are very advanced and require lot’s of dedication. Therefore I am going to have to deny your request to take on all five electives and require you to choose only the maximum amount of three._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione’s face fell as she read the letter. At the end of last year she’d been severely unimpressed with herself for getting so far behind in her work when she’d been petrified and had decided that during her third year she was going to take on as much learning as she could.

However it appeared that that was not going to happen.

_“What’s wrong Mia?”_ Tom asked, noticing the sudden damper in her mood.

_“McGonagall refused my request._” She said handing over her letter for him to see.

_“What request was that dear?”_ Narcissa asked kindly.

_“To take all five electives rather than just three.”_ Hermione mumbled blushing slightly.

Lucius let out a laugh at her admission,

_“Well you’re definitely a Ravenclaw no doubt about it.”_ He smirked pointing his spoon at her playfully.

Tom handed back her letter chuckling along with his friend.

“_Even for you that would be a bit much wouldn’t it_.” He smiled knowingly at her.

Blushing even more, Hermione scowled as she snatched back her letter, Draco letting out a snigger next to her and a whispering book worm under his breath.

_“I just like to learn is all.”_ She huffed stabbing her pudding rather aggressively.

At that everyone started laughing and before long Hermione found herself joining in with them however a part of her still questioning why she wasn’t allowed to at least take on the extra work on a trial basis, she was after all the top student in just about all her classes. With only Defence Against the Dark Arts posing more of a problem but she was hopeful that with her new training that would soon change.

_“How about tomorrow we go and get your things?_” Narcissa said looking at the pair of them as the laughter died down.

The two nodded, both of them unable to answer with their mouths full.

_“Good, well after you’ve finished that I want both of you to go to bed as it’s going to be an early start.”_

Nodding again she and Draco finished the rest of their food before saying goodnight and heading to their respective bedrooms both of them looking forward to the next couple of days.

* * *

_“HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!_” Blaise shouted as he pointed at the giant orange ball of fur that was hissing at him.

_“He’s a cat of course.”_ She replied haughty, walking over to crookshanks and picking him up, murmuring to him to calm down.

_“Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me._” Draco whispered to Blaise and Theo who just sniggered in response

Hermione scowled,

_“Don’t listen to the nasty boys, Draco’s just jealous that you picked me instead of him.”_ She said glaring at her friend and thinking about yesterday in Diagon alley when she’d first laid eyes on her new pet.

Her and Draco had been shopping with Narcissa all morning for their Hogwarts supplies when they’d come across the Magical Menagerie shop. Both of them had already gotten everything they needed and were just waiting on Narcissa to finish her own shopping and so Hermione had decided to take a look.

Draco had followed her in rather reluctantly muttering under his breath about girls and fluffy animals.

Hermione had been gazing through all the different cages and tanks and other interesting enclosures when a large ball of bristly orange fur had jumped into her arms just about scaring the life out of her. But she’d instantly fallen in love with the funny looking cat when he’d started purring and affectionately rubbing his head along her arm.

To say the shopkeeper was shocked when she’d walked up to him with the feline in her arms, would be an understatement as he’d just stood there in bewilderment.

_“He’s been here three years and not once has he ever let anyone near him let alone willingly go up to them._” The elderly man had said rather dumbfoundedly.

_“Well perhaps he was just waiting for me.”_ She cooed stroking the cat’s back as she smiled down at him.

_“Hmm perhaps you’re right he is part kneezle so it’s entirely possible._” The shopkeeper hummed in agreement.

_“Really?” _

_“Oh yes, he’s a very smart creature, will instantly know who is trustworthy and who isn’t.”_

Hermione smiled as she looked down at the cat that was now falling asleep in her arms, her decision having been made.

When she’d walked out with the large cat carrier Draco had just rolled his eyes at her, huffing that only she would manage to find the ugliest cat possible and buy it.

Laying Crookshanks down on the bed in the room that was quickly becoming her own Hermione returned to see her friends in a heated discussion.

_“We’ve not been able to play all summer!”_ Blaise cried dramatically

_“Well I don’t care. I hate playing Quidditch, it's so boring!” _Pansy said wrinkling up her nose as she promptly planted herself down on one of the couches in the living room of Draco’s wing.

_“Besides you know you’ll never convince Hermione to play because she hates flying.”_ Daphne said sitting next to Pansy and opening one of the muggle magazines Hermione had brought for her after learning about her interest in fashion.

_“What won’t they convince me to do?”_ She asked sitting on the couch opposite the two girls.

_“We want to have a game of quidditch and there’s enough of us to do a game of three vs three but you girls won’t play!”_ Draco said indignantly as he glared at Pansy who just poked her tongue back at him.

_“Why don’t you three just verse each other and just see who can score the most points. You can have the snitch and the quaffle and it can just be an all vs all game.”_ Hermione shrugged as she opened the book Tom had given to her the other day as he’d promised.

_“That’s.. actually not a bad idea.”_ Theo shrugged.

_“Uhh fine I guess it can work but it’s not fair with Draco being a seeker he’s sure to win.” _Blaise sulked as he walked out the back door towards the manor’s large gardens and quidditch pitch.

_“You’re just saying that cause you know you can’t beat me.”_ Draco smirked as he summoned his broom.

As the boys walked off each of them taking jabs at one another and fighting over who would get to start where and what the rules were Pansy turned to her and Daphne giggling and an evil glint in her eye.

_“Want to have some fun with them?_” She smirked looking every bit the cunning Slytherin.

Hermione and Daphne exchanged a glance.

_“Of course!_” They said in unison.


	20. Holidays Part Two

_“They are so going to kill us._” Pansy whispered.

_“Yep we are most definitely dead.”_ Daphne giggled.

_“Only if they catch us.”_ Hermione smirked at her two friends as they crept around the trees that surrounded the pitch making sure they were hidden from the three boys flying above them.

_“I’ll go first._” She said, pulling out her wand.

Hermione watched as Draco had the quaffle in hand and was making his way to the goal. Just as he pulled his arm back to throw it through the hoop she whispered her deflecting spell and watched as the quaffle sailed through the air and missed, going straight over the top of the hoop instead.

Hermione giggled as she watched her friend's furious expression thinking he’d just mis-calculated his aim.

_“My turn.”_ Daphne grinned as she came up beside Hermione her own wand out as she charmed a small pebble in front of her into a small ball before colouring it to be gold and shiny.

Both girls giggled as Daphne muttered Wingardium Leviosa and moved the charmed pebble high up into the air in Theo’s line of sight.

It took him only a few minutes to notice the glinting ball and soon he was off chasing it through the air as Daphne moved it this way and that caused Theo to do a multitude of spins, turns and flips that almost had him falling off his broom.

After a while Draco and Blaise both noticed the erratic movements of their friend and quickly sped into action to join in the chase of the ‘snitch’.

As Blaise and Draco sped along after Theo, Daphne quickened the movements of the pebble grinning evilly as the boys let out frustrated grunts when they couldn’t keep up. Once they lost sight of it altogether she dropped the fake snitch back to the ground and faded the charms causing it to look like it’s original form.

The boys spent another few minutes each glancing around for the small ball before they gave up and resumed throwing the quaffle around.

It was then that Pansy came over and the real fun began.

All three girls raised their wands together each smiling as they whispered the different enchantments.

Hermione had to admit that it was probably one of the funniest things she’d ever seen. Each time any boy went to aim for the goal hoops Daphne would charm the quaffle to miss by mere centimeters causing the boys to grow more frustrated than before, whilst Pansy started charming a multitude of pebbles to come flying at Blaise and Hermione had started a small whirlwind that had Draco flailing about his broom.

It soon became obvious to the boys what was happening when Daphne switched her ministrations to the goal posts instead and had them changing height every few seconds. At the sight of the moving goal posts Draco let out an angry shout.

_“Hey!! Get them!_” He shouted pointing down to the three cackling girls who sped off back towards the house. The three boys chasing after them on their brooms.

However thanks to the manor’s extraordinary gardens the girls were able to weave in and out of trees and bushes making it harder for the boys to follow and allowing them to get back to the living room safely.

_“That was..the funniest thing..I’ve ever…seen._” Hermione breathed out between laughs as she collapsed on the couch, Pansy and Daphne following suit and just about in tears at the sight of the boys angry faces.

_“I can’t get over the look on Blaises face when he threw the quaffle and the hoop just shot straight up into the air.”_ Daphne squealed as tears rolled down her face.

_“Or when Draco just about got blown off his broom, I swear I’ve never seen him so mortified.”_ Hermione grinned as she recalled his embarrassed face.

_"You know you’re a lot more Slytherin then you let on Mione._” Pansy winked at her.

_“It’s probably because I’m constantly surrounded by snakes.”_ She grinned back playfully.

_“Well we are good company.”_

Hermione turned at the sound of the new voice to find Tom casually leaning against the doorway, his sleeves rolled up and a small grin on his face.

_“Mmm well it’s debatable.”_ Hermione grinned back.

Tom just laughed as he strode into the room.

_“Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson it’s good to see you again.”_ Tom nodded at her two friends who were both blushing furiously for some reason.

_“You to umm…”_ Pansy trailed off glancing at Hermione.

_“Just call me Tom.”_ He said grabbing her hand and leaning down to kiss it in greeting.

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his outward display. She’d seen first hand at the Christmas ball how charming and enthralling he could be, just about every pair of eyes was on him as he strode throughout the large ball room and she knew that if he wanted he could make anyone feel like they were the only person in the room when he spoke to them.

But honestly now was not the time for his antics, Daphne looked as though she was about to burst into flames if her face got any redder when he leant and kissed her hand like he had with Pansy.

Hermione pushed the flicker of jealousy that rose within her at the sight of Tom smiling warmly at her two friends ignoring the urge to pull Tom's attention back towards her. 

_“I thought you and Lucius were in meetings all day.”_ She said breaking the girls fawning gaze and hoping she didn’t sound as jealous as she felt.

_“Well I was on my way back from one when I heard you three giggling away and was intrigued as to what you’d done.”_ Tom replied, raising his eyebrow at them all.

_“Oh just having some fun.”_ Hermione smirked at her friends who finally stopped staring at Tom to grin back.

Tom just chuckled again.

_“Well once you three have finished having your fun and once the boys have recovered from it I was thinking you all might want to join in on the training today.”_ Tom said walking back to the door.

_“What training?”_ Daphne asked in confusion.

_“I’ll let Draco and Hermione explain as I’ve got to get going but if you’d all like to join I’ll see you after lunch in the usual place.”_ Tom nodded to Hermione before he strode out again.

_“What’s this training?” _Daphne asked again.

_“I’ll tell you all when the boys get back, at least then it might distract them from getting revenge.”_

_“Okay well in the meantime you have to tell us all about him!”_ Pansy squealed pointing in the direction Tom had walked off in.

Hermione tried to hide her blush as she sat back down on the couch and picked up her book the wizard in question had given her.

_“There's nothing to say, he’s just Tom.”_ Hermione muttered ignoring the knowing glance her two friends shared.

_“He is not just anything, he’s the freaking Dark Lord Mione and he looks at you like..well—”_

_“—like you’re the only girl in the room!”_

_“That's just Tom, he’s just a charmer.”_ Hermione replied knowing her cheeks must be as red as Daphne’s were before.

_“Oh please he may be a charmer but he’s different with you Hermione.”_ Daphne said, coming and sitting beside her.

_“It’s true, the way he looks at you.. and the way you look at him. If you had seen the way he watched you at the ball you’d know what we were talking about. ”_ Pansy chimed in as she sat on her other side.

Hermione huffed in annoyance not wanting to talk about any of this. She’d been trying to ignore the feelings that had been growing for the tall wizard for a while now. Ever since he’d come and visited her in the hospital wing she hadn’t been able to get him off her mind and she’d caught herself more times than she cared to admit daydreaming about him or just staring at him when he came and read alongside her in the library.

_“Don’t be ridiculous he doesn’t look at me in any way, I’m barely even a teenager whereas he’s you know..” _She gestured snapping her book shut and standing up.

_“Age is just a number Mione, yes he’s obviously older, a lot older from what my father says. But he’s looked no more than eighteen for as long as I can remember so really he’s only a few years our senior.”_ Daphne said diplomatically.

_“Exactly, Daph’s right I don’t think you realise how he looks at you.”_ Pansy added.

Hermione stood up wanting to get away from what her friends were saying. Because she knew that no matter how much she wanted to believe it Tom would never view her as anything other than a little girl. He'd known her for as long as she could remember and probably just viewed her as a little sister nothing more. 

_“Uhh can we please not talk about this, I don’t care what you think is between us but I’m telling you Tom does not think of me in that way at all and I don’t either. So please drop it.”_ Hermione pleaded.

Daphne sighed but nodded,

_“Fine we’ll drop it but I all I’m gonna say is this, don’t doubt yourself and don’t push him away even though you don’t want to admit it there's something there and you can’t deny it.”_

Thankfully any more talk on the subject was effectively dropped by the arrival of three furious boys.

Although the boys wanted to hex them into oblivion for their prank Draco changed his tune at the mention of a training session with Tom and after explaining to them what she and Draco had been doing the past few days the others all quickly agreed, knowing that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to be taught by someone like Tom.

So after eating a quick lunch sent up by the house elves, who Hermione had been assured by Naricissa and the elves themselves that they enjoyed working there and were even given uniforms to wear. The six teenagers made their way to the training room.

After Tom arrived he instructed Hermione and Draco to give a demonstration on what they had been learning so far, which Draco thoroughly enjoyed as he was able to in his words,

_“Get back at you evil witch!”_

Draco was much more apt than her at throwing jinxes and spells without waiting for her to respond or get one in, like they had been taught to do at school. However she was a lot more creative in the types of spells she used in the duel, drawing on the knowledge she’d been learning from Tom’s book.

If she was honest with herself she was enjoying her reading material a lot more than she let on. She found it hard to put the book down, finding the multitude of information and unique spells much more interesting than the simple ones they learnt at school.

She also enjoyed the surges of magic she felt within her whenever she was able to pull off the more difficult spells, especially in her duel with Draco, which after using the confounds charm to confuse him and then cause the floor beneath him to start moving and rocking she effectively made him lose his balance and was able to finish the duel by disarming him.

Tom had been impressed with her quick thinking and had then instructed Blaise and Theo to come up and have their own duel.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with each of them taking turns to duel one another, with Tom instructing them on certain things to do or alternative spells they could have used. And although there was only room for one couple to duel at a time Tom had instructed them to watch their friends as they were fighting as that was almost as informative as actually fighting them.

She’d been confused at first by what he’d meant but had soon started noticing the tell tale signs her friends gave off.

Theo, who wasn’t as guarded with his emotions as their other friends in Slytherin often frowned and had a fierce look on his features when he went to use a spell where's Blaise, despite having a perfect poker face would always step forward before firing off a jinx.

Daphne on the other hand seemed almost more timid and afraid to fire a hex and so would often delay an extra second which allowed her opponent more times than not to disarm her. However she was creative and knew spells even Hermione didn’t know giving her an edge in that department if she was quick enough to use them and knock them off their feet.

Pansy was probably the worst of them all having not much experience in duels or much knowledge on what spells to use but she was ruthless in her attacks and didn’t need the encouragement to continue firing one spell after another like the rest of them did, however the spells she did use where almost all the same and so it was easy for them to predict what she’d use and defend against it.

Draco was Hermione’s only challenge as he was every bit as smart as her, was more ruthless and had been training with her for the same amount of time so knew her ‘tells’ as well, however it was her duels with him that she enjoyed the most for this reason as it gave her a challenge and allowed her to work on what she was doing wrong.

By the time their friends were leaving everyone had agreed they deficiently wanted in on any other training that Tom would be doing and had made plans to meet up on the platform of the train station when school went back.

After saying their goodbyes Hermione was headed back to the library to continue reading her book when Lucius had caught her in the hallway and asked her to his office.

_“Is everything alright?”_ She asked, wondering why he’d summoned her.

“_Yes nothing to worry about I just have a gift of sorts for you.”_ Lucius said, flicking his wrist and handing a small box into her hands.

_“But it’s not my birthday for another two weeks.”_ She said looking down at the wooden carved box in her hands.

_“Well technically it's not a gift for you to keep as it's rather valuable but it’s use itself you could consider as an early birthday present.”_ Lucius said cryptically.

Hermione frowned wondering what on earth he was talking about and so pulled open the lid to reveal a gold glittering chain and on the end a circular pendant with a tiny hourglass in the middle.

_“What is it?”_ Hermione asked knowing Lucius wouldn’t have just given her any necklace especially as she already had the pendant from Tom that she never took off.

_“It’s a time turner.”_ He smirked waiting for her reaction.

Hermione’s eyes shot up to his in surprise.

Surely he wasn’t serious. She’d read about time turners of course but knew that they were very rare and almost all of them were in control of the ministry.

_“How do you have one?”_ She asked in awe pulling out the pendant for closer inspection.

_“It’s a family heirloom of such that I figured you might find it useful in your endeavours to complete as many classes as possible this year._” Lucius winked at her.

_“Are you letting me use this to complete my classes?_” She said in excitement.

_“Yes if you’d like, I know you were disappointed not getting the chance to do so.”_

Hermione grinned, this was exactly what she needed however she just had to come up with a way to ensure McGonagall didn’t find out she was going behind her back.

_“How does it work?_” She asked, placing it around her neck.

_“You spin the dial clockwise to move into the future and counter clockwise to move into the past, each spin accounts for one hour either way.”_

Hermione again looked up at Lucius. She knew now that this was no ordinary time turner. In all her research she had never once heard of a time turner letting someone go into the past as well as the future.

She was about to open her mouth to ask a billion questions about just how this device existed when Lucius stopped her.

_“Knowing you I know you’ll have a million questions but all you need to know is what I said earlier. It’s a family heirloom that is very very valuable and as you figured out very very dangerous if it gets into the hands of the wrong people. I’m giving it to you because I trust you to do the right thing and I know you won’t breathe a word of its existence to anyone, even Draco.”_

Hermione nodded her head,

_“I promise I won’t tell anyone but can I just ask one question…how long can I travel back to the past or into the future?”_

_“There’s no limit, however I would recommend not staying for longer than a few hours at best. Time is a tricky thing that should not be messed with, above all you need to remember that and to try and not be seen except for in class.”_

Hermione nodded again in understanding. She’d heard about the strange things time travel could do to people.

“_Good, I also want you to know that if anything happens owl me immediately, Merlin knows we don’t want another repeat of last year with that damned basilisk._” Lucius said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione grinned. Although to many Lucius seemed cold and cruel from the outside to those that truly knew him he was anything but that.

After thanking him profusely for the gift she made her way back to the library grinning the entire time as she thought about how amazing her next year was going to be. Not only would she be learning advanced magic and skills from Tom she was also going to be undertaking as much learning as she could at Hogwarts now thanks to Lucius.

However what she didn’t know as of yet was that this year would be much the same as the last two and if they were anything to go by then it would be anything but amazing.


	21. Riddikulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
I am so sorry for the delay in an update but I'll hope you'll all forgive me as it is yet another double chapter as I love you all so much and thought you all deserved it.   
I hope you all enjoy, I know these chapters are slightly less Tomione centred, I just wanted to explore the relationships between Hermione and her friends a bit more as I felt I was neglecting all those characters just a little bit, but don't worry as I assure you it will of course pick back up again in due time.   
Thank you as always to my beta Bella for editing my chapters!   
Love LibrarianWitch xx

_“Professor, you can’t be serious?” _Hermione scowled disbelievingly.

_“Serious about what Miss…” _Professor Lupin asked raising his eyebrow at her.

_“Where’d she come from!” _Blaise questioned Draco under his breath.

But Hermione just ignored him.

_“Granger sir, and I mean you can’t seriously think that asking a bunch of third years to reveal their deepest fears to their entire class is an acceptable lesson,”_ Hermione said again.

_“I think it is perfectly acceptable for a defence lesson Miss Granger, and besides I doubt a bunch of thirteen-year-olds have any real serious fears, meaning no offence.”_ Her professor said again, smiling as though what he was proposing was perfectly fine.

_“Well I disagree sir, just because we’re thirteen doesn’t mean we don’t have real fears as you say, some of us as I’m sure you’re aware have experienced tragic incidents in our past.”_ Hermione scowled not liking her new professor as much as she thought she would.

_“Yes Hermione I see your point but I’m sure Harry will be perfectly fine in this class, after all, he is the top stud—“_

_“Not to be rude but Potter isn’t the only one in here to have faced tragic incident or even the loss of a parent.” _Hermione glared cutting off her Professor.

How dare he assume that bloody Potter was the only one to have faced a tragedy in his lifetime. Yes what he faced was more difficult than others but unlike some, his parents weren’t actually dead and he was only a baby when the incident happened whereas Luna had been nine when her mum passed away and she had even been in the same room! And she knew that Blaise had seen at least two of his stepfather’s deaths.

Besides not to mention her own very real and personal fear of being rejected by Tom and everyone else she loved which she did not wish to share with anyone.

At her words, her Professor seemed slightly taken aback as if realising for the first time in the last few weeks that there were more students in his class besides Potter and Weasley who were clearly his favourites much to Hermione’s disgust.

_“Just because you’re too chicken to face your fear doesn’t mean everyone else is!”_ Weasley spat at her.

Hermione glared and opened her mouth to reply when someone else spoke up.

_“Well as Hermione said some of us actually have real fears rather than just mummy refusing to cook us anymore dinner.”_ Draco snarled back coming up to stand on one side of her and Blaise on the other, and Hermione was sure that those now standing behind her were her other Slytherin friends as well as Luna and Theo.

Weasley glared at Draco and pulled out his wand as though he was going to attack Draco.

_“Alright, that is enough. For those of you who wish to partake in the lesson…”_ Lupin said pointedly looking at the rest of the class who were not standing next to Hermione.

_“You can all line up single file in front of the wardrobe. And for those of you who don’t you may stand to the side of the room and watch.”_ Lupin said eyeing her and her group of friends.

At his words, the class moved into the two different groups and Hermione had to fight back a smirk when at least seven other students came over to join those who didn’t want to reveal their fears to the class, two of which happened to be Neville and Hanna who both smiled at her and Draco, thanking them for standing up to Professor Lupin who looked quite shocked that so many students didn’t want to participate.

Whilst the rest of their class went through the motion of facing the boggart and charming it with the counterspell _Riddikulus,_ Hermione took the opportunity to chat with both Neville and Hannah who she hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to since the events of last year.

_“So how are you both going this year? I’m sorry we haven’t caught up much I’ve just been so busy.” _She smiled apologetically.

After last year and everything that had transpired between her friends and her, the study group they had formed had come to a halt and although Neville and Hannah had not been apart of what had happened Hermione found it harder to spend time with anyone except on the rare occasion Luna.

_“Well Herbology is going fantastic, Professor Sprout has even given me one of the spare greenhouses to practice growing other plants for extra credit, but I’m still struggling in just about every other class,_” Neville said disheartened.

_“Mmm I’ve improved slightly since we started the study group and you gave me those tips on organising my notes more but I still find it difficult and I’m only getting acceptable’s on most of my assignments.”_ Hannah added.

_“Well if you want we could reform the study group, I’m sure everyone will be game again seeing it did seem to help. I’m just going to have to sweet talk Draco and Theo into helping me out as there is no way I can do it all by myself like last time.” _Hermione sighed thinking about the already exhausting workload she had this year.

Since receiving the time turner from Lucius it hadn’t taken her long to come up with a plan for how she could attend all of her electives, and after some careful practising of the disillusionment charm she’d worked out a mostly foolproof schedule.

She’d decided over the holidays that it would be easiest to write back to McGonagall with the three chosen electives of Arthrimacy, Ancient Runes and Divination which she would undertake as normal and then she would use the time turner to secretly attend Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies under her disillusionment charm.

By only using the time turner for two classes and doing it in secret it made her less suspicious and allowed her to not have to confound her professors every single lesson. However, it did mean that she couldn’t actually partake in those lessons and rather begrudgingly she had to get used to not answering questions or doing anything practical and instead only take in the information her professors gave to the class.

But if Hermione was completely honest both Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies had not been what she’d been expecting. Care of magical creatures, despite sounding interesting was often more dangerous than anything with Hagrid showing them everything from Blast ended skrewts to Acromantula young and Muggle Studies was beyond boring, with Hermione spending most of her time either finishing off assignments or daydreaming about the type of magic Tom had started teaching her and how her time could be better spent practising that instead.

Their discussion on restarting the study group was cut short with the end of the lesson and Professor Lupin instructing those who hadn’t partaken to hand it a foot of parchment on what bogarts were and how to defeat them by the end of the week.

After collecting their things Draco, Theo, Blaise, Greg and Vince all headed down to the quidditch pitch whilst Daphne and Pansy decided to go back to the Slytherin common room and Hermione decided she’d spent the afternoon with Neville and Hannah.

However, on their way out of the class, the three were stopped by two figures blocking their exit.

_“Nev, we were just going to go and see Hagrid why don’t you come with?”_ Potter asked looking at Neville expectantly.

_“Oh, I was just going to the library with Hannah and Hermione._” Neville stuttered back.

At the mention of Hermione’s name Weasley scowled.

_“Why would you want to spend time with someone who hangs out with the snakes.”_ Weasley hissed glaring at her as though she was a viper.

_“Ron don’t be rude just because Hermione is friends with the Slytherins doesn’t mean anything, besides they’re actually all quite nice. Daphne and I are partnered in charms together and she always helps me out whenever I need it._” Hannah said chastising Ron.

_“Yeah Han’s right, if you actually gave them a chance you’d see that they aren’t all that bad, Theo and Zabinni always say hi to me in the halls and in Herbology and even Malfoy isn’t so bad once you get past his attitude,”_ Neville added.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel a flicker of pride at the mention of how her friends were nice to Neville and Hannah even when she wasn’t around, it only made her feel more reassured that they weren’t the evil snake’s everyone made them out to be.

However, it seemed Potter and Weasley were not to be so easily dissuaded as they looked as though they’d both sucked a lemon at Neville and Hannahs admission.

_“Well if they’re all so well and good then why did they try and sabotage Professor Lupin’s lesson today!” _Weasley retorted looking at her as though it was all her fault.

However, Hermione was not one bit afraid of the red-headed Gryffindor and just glared right back as she knew that even without Tom’s training she would easily be able to kick his ass in a duel despite him growing up around magic from birth. And she suspected that Weasley knew it too as he seemed to back down at her own menacing glare.

_“Ron they didn’t try and sabotage anything, Hermione was right for what she did. Today’s lesson wasn’t fair at all and Professor Lupin shouldn’t have made us try and reveal our fears in front of everyone.”_ Hannah said calmly trying to ease some of the growing tension.

_“Well just because some people have had tragic things happen to them doesn’t mean they can use it as an excuse during school._” Potter scowled.

Hermione huffed,

_“That’s rich coming from you Potter, the so-called Boy who Slayed.”_

_“Might I remind you, Granger, that it’s your so-called snake friends that call me that not me!_” Potter said venomously.

_“Yes but you use it to your advantage all the time, everyone knows you’re Dumbledore’s favourite and McGonagall's and now, of course, Professor Lupin’s oh and every other teacher in the school!”_

_“Oh yes, Snape absolutely adores me!”_ Potter scowled rolling his eyes at her but not denying it.

_“Professor Snape is fair, he treats everyone the same and gives respect and praise to those who deserve it.”_ Hermione spat back.

_“Are you barmy, he favours the Slytherins over everybody!” Weasley barked._

_“I’m not a Slytherin though am I!”_

_“You might as well be, you’ve been adopted by them, just look how close you are to Voldemort I heard you were seen dancing with him at Malfoy’s Christmas Ball.” _Potter said looking at her as though she was Tom himself.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

_“See guys she’s not even denying it, she knows its true. Do you really want to hang around with someone who’s Voldemort’s pet!”_ Potter said gesturing wildly to her as he faced Neville and Hannah who both looked awkward and not sure what to say or do.

Sighing and knowing that she had to say something otherwise merlin knows what Potter or Weasley would say Hermione turned to her friends.

_“ Look I’m not going to stand around here and argue about this all day as I have better things to do with my time. You both know me and I want you to ask yourselves this, have I or the people I’m friends with ever given you a reason not to trust us? I know you would have seen the prophet and you’re probably confused or have your doubts which is understandable and I’m not going to try and force you to be friends if you don’t want to, but just know this, I’ll always be your friend regardless of what you think of me.” _Hermione said looking from Neville to Hannah and hoping they would believe her.

Hannah was the first who spoke up.

_“I do trust you Hermione and I do want to be your friend, I’m sorry Harry and Ron but I just think you and Dumbledore may have it wrong this time._” Hannah said smiling warmly at her before frowning at the two now furious Gryffindors.

At Hannahs words, a brief feeling of guilt arose within Hermione as technically Potter and Dumbledore weren’t entirely wrong in their assumptions of Tom but she knew that he had changed from the person he used to be and despite once being every bit the Dark Lord she knew that he was no longer that and that he’d never hurt her or those she cared about.

_“I agree with Hannah, I trust Hermione and I want to be her friend. I’m sorry guys but you’re not going to change my opinion on the matter. Maybe Dumbledore was wrong this time.” _Neville said smiling at Hermione.

Knowing that one day the issue of Tom’s identity would have to be addressed but knowing that today wasn’t that day Hermione smiled back, glad that her friends were more open-minded than the two idiotic Gryfindoors in front of her. She just hoped that if the truth about Tom did ever come out they wouldn’t abandon her altogether.

_“Come on let’s go.”_ She said pushing all thoughts of Tom and how they could fix the issue of his identity away until another day.

* * *

Harry watched as Neville and Hannah walked off with the blasted Ravenclaw.

_“I can’t believe they took her side over ours!”_ Ron growled from beside him.

_“I know, she’s more conniving than I thought.”_ Harry replied wondering how he could save his friends before it was too late and they were all caught in Voldemort’s clutches.

_“What can we do? No one is believing us, even Dumbledore doesn’t think she’s a threat!”_

_“Well, we need to prove them wrong. We have to show them that Hermione Granger is not the innocent muggleborn everyone thinks she is and that she and all her friends are working for Voldemort.”_

_“How are we going to do that?_” Ron asked.

_“We’re going to catch her in the act.”_ Harry said sighing as it seemed this year would be another filled with watching the Ravenclaw. However this time he wasn’t going to stop until he found proof that she was in league with Voldemort.


	22. Draco's Map

Hermione watched as the figures around her started to reverse back in time as the time turner finished its last few spins.

Hiding it underneath her robe she made her way down to her care of magical creatures class after casting the disillusionment charm, however still sticking to the shadows just in case someone was to notice.

Although she didn’t particularly find the classes completely safe they were at least more interesting and worthwhile then Muggle Studies which was an absolute joke of a class in her opinion. Most of the time they spent marvelling at simple muggle designs such as rubber ducks rather than actually learning about anything interesting. And what’s more Hermione noticed that the class consisted of only Half-Bloods and Muggleborns who knew almost all of what they were learning as it was.

As the weeks went on the more and more frustrated she was getting and the more ranting and raving she was doing at the pointlessness of the class, much to her friend’s annoyance.

Sighing in frustration and knowing there was nothing she could do about it now Hermione took her usual place at the far back of the class, seated against a large rock that was far enough away that others wouldn’t sit on it but not so far that she couldn’t hear Hagrids booming voice.

_“Got a real treat for yer today.”_ Hagrid said signalling them all closer to crowd around a small cluster of trees.

There was some quiet muttering amongst the rest of the class as they all craned their heads to look between the trees.

_“Say hello to Buckbeak.”_ The half-giant said gesturing to a very large horse like creature with the head and wings of an eagle.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in the beautiful grey and white Hippogriff, she’d read about the proud and magnificent animal in Fantastic Beasts and was glad that Hagrid was finally teaching them about an interesting creature and not some boring Flobberworms like the previous week.

_“Hagrid what exactly is that?_” Weasley asked rather nervously.

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Honestly, the lack of knowledge that Weasley had about his own world was astounding. How could someone born into Magic know so little about it?

_“That Ron is a Hippogriff and firs’ thing yer wanna know about Hippogriff’s is they very proud creatures. Very easily offended, you do not wana insult a Hippogriff it might just be the last thing you ever do.”_

She had to agree with her professor there, Hippogriffs were notoriously known for being easily provoked and offended and with their large beaks and huge talons they could be very deadly. Which was why Hermione stood disbelievingly at Hagrid’s next words.

_“Now who’d like to come an say hello!”_ He boomed, eagerly clapping his hands together and turning to face Buckbeak just in time to miss the entire class, well all except for Potter, moving frantically backwards.

_“Well done Harry well done!_” Her professor said grinning at Potter who looked around him confused. Hermione had to admit she did feel the tiniest bit sorry for him having been involuntarily picked but it would be interesting to see what would happen.

Hermione watched with bated breath alongside the rest of the class as Potter bowed low before slowly approaching the creature his arm outstretched. She was mildly aware of a certain blonde headed Slytherin pushing his way to the front of the class to get a better look, no doubt because he wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to see Potter being potentially injured.

Hermione just sighed knowing that however much she wanted to she couldn’t go over and tell Draco to stop being such an immature prat.

After Potter successfully got Buckbeack to come to him and let him pat him he was suddenly thrown onto the poor creatures back who did not seem at all impressed, and if she was honest neither did Potter if his cries of protest were any indication.

However, it seemed Hagrid didn’t care as he just gave the Hippogriff a wack on its behind and sent it flying into the sky, Potter clinging tightly to its neck.

She watched in slight bewilderment, with everyone else, marvelling at the sight of Potter flying around and around overhead before coming to land once more. She silently admitted that this class might’n be all bad and for once there was no close call or injury.

But it seemed the universe was out to disprove her as all of a sudden her blonde headed idiot of a friend Draco stepped forward.

_“Yeah you’re not dangerous at all are you, great ugly brute!”_ He hissed stalking up to the Hippogriff in his ever arrogant way.

Hermione had to bite her tongue so she wouldn’t scream out Draco’s name and instead had to watch as Buckbeack reared up on its hind legs before kicking out at him and landing his huge hoof on her friend’s arm.

_“Malfoy no no!”_ Hagrid called trying to regain control and failing miserably.

Thankfully he was able to get the Hippogriff to back off enough so he could scoop a dramatically whining Draco into his huge arms.

_“Professor he has to be taken to the Hospital!”_ Daphne cried as Pansy clutched her arm tightly from her side, both of her friends looking pale and scared as Hagrid dismissed the class.

However, unlike her other two friends, Hermione was fuming. How could Draco be so dumb! She knew he had an arrogance but merlin this was ridiculous.

Rolling her eyes at his stupidness she collected her things and stalked back to the castle, cursing him for once again having to cause trouble.

* * *

_“Its absolute rubbish is what it is and my father is going to hear about it!”_ Draco spat as he sat on the Slytherin common room couch, Pansy sitting closely next to him and stroking his hair.

_“How can they expect you to do detention in your condition!”_ She wailed.

_“Oh please, he was barely scratched!_” Hermione said slamming her book shut from where she was seated next to them.

Ever since the incident a couple of days ago it had been nothing but the same, constant whinging and complaining about his injury and she was sick of it.

_“Are you serious that bloody beast could have ripped my arm off!”_ Draco said over dramatically.

_“Which is exactly why Lucius and Narcissa need to hear about this, it’s not right for that oaf to be introducing us to monsters like that!”_ Pansy said screwing up her nose distastefully.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. The only person who was actually falling for Draco’s pathetic patient act was Pansy who had been pathetically simpering after him much to her and Daphne’s amusement.

_“Oh don’t worry they are already well aware of whats happened,”_ Hermione replied pretending to inspect her nails.

_“What, I haven’t even written to them yet?”_ Draco asked looking slightly confused.

_“I know, I did.”_ She replied casually, looking up and watching his face pale slightly.

_“Wha-what did you say?”_ He asked more timidly than before.

_“Oh, nothing much. I just told them all about how you arrogantly and stupidly went against the professor’s instructions and as such got yourself injured. I also made sure to mention that it was nothing more than a mere scratch, regardless however you had seen fit to treat it as a far worse. They were very interested to hear about it I can assure you.”_ She said smirking at her now an angrily glaring friend.

_“How could you!_” He hissed.

_“How could I? Draco you were the one to get yourself into that situation, not me! And your parents completely agree with me, which is why they instructed Professor Snape to give you detention with Filch.” _She said sitting back in her couch and enjoying the shocked look Draco had.

Oh yes, Pansy was right, sometimes she could be very Slytherin.

* * *

It was the Friday afternoon after Draco’s detention with Filch and she and her friend were currently sat in the library catching up on some study before meeting their friends down in the Slytherin common room, which was quickly becoming their main hang out spot, to discuss their plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend the following day.

As Hermione and Draco both had a free period for their last hour of the day they had decided to meet up and discuss their plans for reforming the study group, now that he was once again talking to her.

After the reveal that she had indirectly caused him to receive detention, he hadn’t spoken to her for the next couple of days much to Hermione’s indignation.

However, after she had begrudgingly apologised on the advice of Daphne to let bygones be bygones they had made up.

_“So I’m thinking that every Wednesday and second Friday we could meet up for study and then if anyone else wants to on Sundays I thou— Draco are you even listening to me!”_ She growled looking up from her timetable she had created to see her friend had his face buried in some old piece of parchment.

_“Draco!”_ She said again this time more loudly when he still ignored her, however still making sure she wasn’t on the receiving end of Madam Pince’s sharp glare.

_“What sorry I was just looking at something._” He said sheepishly putting down the parchment and grinning at her.

_“What even is that?_” She asked looking down at the parchment that she could have sworn had words written across it a couple of seconds ago.

_“Oh, nothing just some old notes.”_ He said stuffing it into his bag out of sight.

Narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously Hermione dropped the topic and went back to outlining her plans for their study group which he seemed to agree with even though he wasn’t entirely thrilled about helping her with the tutoring.

After leaving Draco in the Library and going to find Neville and Hannah to hand them the new study timetables before grabbing a quick bite to eat Hermione made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, discarding her books and robes and changing into some casual clothes.

On walking back out into the common room she ran into Luna and Theo.

_“Hey, guys are you coming down to the Slytherin common room?_” She asked leaning against the couch they were sitting on.

_“I was actually planning on going for a walk this evening, it’s a perfect night for feeding Thestrals so I’m going to have to decline, sorry Hermione”_ Luna said airily.

_“That’s alright, but you’re still coming with us tomorrow to Hogsmeade right?_” She asked her friend.

_“Oh yes I’m most excited to see the Shrieking Shack, daddy thinks it could be a rather angry Blibbering Humdinger that’s living there, they get rather territorial you know.”_

_“Oh well, that’s fascinating.. I’ll let you know what time we plan on leaving tomorrow then. What about you Theo?”_ She asked turning to her brown-headed friend.

_“Well, I ahh actually thought I might go with Luna.”_ He said a light blush forming on his cheeks as he side-eyed their obliviously eccentric friend.

Trying not to show her knowing grin too much Hermione just nodded, bidding the two goodnight before she made her way down to the Slytherin common room.

As luck would have it both Vincent and Greg were just making there way back down to the dungeons from the feast, their arms filled with different cakes and pastries.

_“Oh hi Mione, did you want a pumpkin pasty?”_ Greg offered holding out his hand to her.

_“No I’m alright, I’m still full from dinner but you can help me get into the common room Draco still always forgets to tell me the new password.”_ She smiled.

_“No worries, follow us, the new one is Back Lake by the way,”_ Vincent added through a mouthful of sugar cake.

Following her two friends down the dungeon steps she told them about the new times for their study group her and Draco had agreed upon, both of who seemed eager to rejoin as they weren’t the brightest when it came to their school work.

_“Well, we’ll be meeting in the library like before as I’ve asked Neville and Hannah to join us again and they said they might extend the invitation to a few others as well.”_ She explained stepping through the doorway and into the open common room, their conversation stopping though at the sound of a heated argument.

_“You never listen to me Draco! For the past week, I’ve been doing everything for you and you don’t even have the decency to act as though you’re interested._” Pansy cried.

_“Well maybe if you didn’t whine all the time I’d actually want to listen to what you had to say!”_ Draco spat back.

_“Screw you! I’ve had it with you being a pompous ass you’re not an actual Prince Draco just because they call you the Prince of Slytherin!”_ She screamed turning on her heel and running from the room to where she presumed the door rooms were.

_“What was all that about?”_ Hermione asked her group of friends that had been sitting watching the entire incident.

_“Oh, just another lovers spat._” Blaise said winking at Hermione and grinning, however stopping at the withering glare Daphne sent his way.

_“Shut up Blaise. Draco was just being an ass, as usual, Pansy was trying to talk to him about her birthday and Draco just ignored her, sticking his head in whatever’s on that stupid Parchment. Now I’m going to have to go and find Pansy and make sure she’s alright because unlike some I actually care about her .”_ She said standing up and glaring at Draco before walking off in the direction Pansy went.

Turning to face Draco she could see that he had the same parchment from earlier clutched back in his hands. Knowing now that it mustn’t just be some ordinary notes she quickly snatched it out of his hand before he had time to react.

_“Oi give it back you meddlesome witch!”_ He cried standing up and trying to snatch it from her.

_“No, I know this isn’t just some old school notes Draco so tell me what is it and where did you get it or I’ll be taking this to Snape.”_ She said narrowing her eyes in a try me manor.

Growling under his breath Draco glared at her, his cold glare sizing her up in a way that would have most people quivering but did nothing to her.

Seeing that she wasn’t going to be giving it back anytime soon and knowing that she would indeed do as she had promised Draco huffed before flopping back onto the couch.

_“Fine.. It’s a map of the school.”_ He said folding his arms crossly.

_“Why would you want a map of the school?_” She asked confused looking down at the parchment in her hands.

_“It’s not just any map! It shows everyone in the school and what they’re doing.”_ He said throwing his arms up in defeat.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the parchment that was completely blank.

_“It just looks like ordinary parchment to me?_” She said frowning.

Sighing dramatically Draco stood up from the couch and pulled out his wand and tapped it.

_“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”_

Raising her eyebrows at the saying but choosing to say nothing about it, for now, Hermione watched as the parchment slowly flickered to life before her, the words, _messers Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map, _appearing before her.

_“How did you..?”_

_“I nicked it from Filches office. The fool had me cleaning the trophy cabinet all night but before he sent me to work he held up this and told me he’d be able to see if I wasn’t doing what I was supposed to or not. So naturally, when my detention was over I created a diversion and took it.”_

_“How did you figure out how to get it to work.?”_ She asked.

_“Messed around with it for a bit until it revealed itself. I know a few spells that father taught me.”_ He said shrugging.

Frowning she opened up the map to see where she was and was shocked to see a small dot located in the Slytherin common room with her name on it. And what’s more with the dots of her friend’s names surrounding her in the exact places they actually sat in real life.

_“Now can I have it back please?_” Draco asked reaching out to grab it again.

Glaring Hermione pulled it out of his reach.

_“No, for one you had detention for doing the wrong thing and then whilst during your detention you steal something. Two you lied to me about what this was when I asked and three you just hurt Pansy by being too preoccupied with it. So until you apologise to her and stop being such a prat I’m going to keep hold of it.” _She said folding into her robes.

_“What you can’t do that its mine!_” He protested trying to snatch it back again.

_“Actually it’s not, you stole it and I doubt you want me returning it to Filch! So if you want to save yourself from a months worth of detention I suggest you let me keep it for now.”_ She said sending one last glare over her shoulder before walking off after her two girlfriends, deciding it best she leave before Draco hex her into oblivion.

Coincidently her taking the map from Draco was rather fortunate as although she’d been to the Slytherin common room a number of times she’d never been to the dorms before and had absolutely no idea where Pansy’s was. So pulling it out, and thankful Draco had shown her how to use it she followed the map to the two dots that were Pansy and Daphnes, coming to a stop outside a dark ash wooden door.

Knocking she hesitantly opened it to reveal a large room coloured in soft greens and silvers, with a double four-poster bed in the middle and seated on it her two friends. One of who was crying.

Upon her entrance, the two girls looked up to see who it was.

_“Are you okay?_” Hermione asked sitting down on the bed on the other side of Pansy and putting her arm comfortingly around her friend.

_“No I hate Draco, he’s so rude to me sometimes even after everything I do for him.”_

_“Mmm well, boys are stupid,”_ Daphne said stroking her best friends hair.

_“Daphnes right boys are stupid, but maybe you should teach this idiot boy not to mess with you again,” _Hermione said an idea forming in her mind.

_“What do you mean?_” Pansy hiccuped.

_“Well like you said you’ve been doing everything for Draco the last week or so, I’m suggesting you stop that. Completely ignore him, stop following him around. Teach him a lesson about how lucky he is to have someone like you.”_ Hermione shrugged thinking that a bit of humbling would do Draco good.

Wiping her eyes Pansy thought for a moment, digesting what she’d suggested.

_“Mmm, I like that. Now he can see what it’s like to be ignored._” Pansy said a little laugh escaping her.

_“Exactly, and I’ve already set him in motion to make it up to you as I stole this from him.”_ Hermione said grinning as she held up the map.

The girls laughed as Hermione explained what had happened, doing a bad imitation of Draco’s outraged face that had all of them falling into fits of giggles.

_“Oh I don't want to go back out there and face them.”_ Pansy sighed, breathing heavily as the laugher subsided.

_“Then don’t, we can just stay in here. They’ll only be talking about boring quidditch anyway.”_ Hermione said.

_“Mmm, why don’t we just stay here and have a girls night!_” Daphne piped up excitedly.

_“Ooo yes! And you too can have a sleepover here.”_ Pansy said now looking happier than before.

_“Umm I’m not sure, it’s against the rules for people to sleep in other common rooms.”_ Hermione said biting her lip unsure.

_“Honestly Hermione anyone would think you’re the head girl or something with the way act, but besides that, it’s just one night and I don’t want to be alone and it won’t be the same without you! Besides no one has to know, and it’s not like its a school night anyway.”_ Pansy begged clutching her hand tightly.

Sighing at her friend’s eagerness and figuring that just this once it wouldn’t hurt she gave in.

_“Alright just this once but I have to leave early and get back to my house before anyone sees me.”_

Nodding the other two girls grinned before they set about transforming Pansy’s dorm room into one fit for a girls night as Daphne had instructed, that meant music blaring, pansy’s bed widened so they could all comfortably sleep in it and the accioing of Daphne’s nail polishes so they could do pedicures.

Hermione had to admit that although it wasn’t entirely her scene, the night was rather fun and she was glad to be spending time doing girly things and not focusing on study or the issues surrounding Tom and Potter.

However, if she had known what else was going on inside the castle right at that minute she might have thought otherwise.


End file.
